Pasión Contenida
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Resumen] Un amor que nació de niños. Planes que se truncaron hace 10 años porque Li Hien amenazo a su hijo a dejarla sencillamente porque Los Kinomoto estaba en la " bancarrota ". Atrás quedo los planes en pareja. Una extraña enfermedad en los niños de la F. Li los obligan a buscarla porque justo ahora ella es una pediatria. ¿Qué pasara cuándo se re-encuentren?
1. CP1 ¡Nombrando al Pasado!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°1: ¡Nombrando al Pasado!**

**[En Hong Kong]**

Una mujer de cabellos negros cortos y ojos color café miraba con zozobra a su pequeño hijo de tres años quien estaba entubado, con sueros en sus pequeños y frágiles brazos.

La mujer se le partía el corazón al ver a su pequeño hijo así, las lágrimas salían sin control, cuando su esposo un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules venía hacia ella y le dijo:

-¡Meiling, pusieron a Tian en la lista de trasplantes!-

La mujer le dio una mirada cristalina y le dijo:

-¡Ariel no soporto ver a nuestro hijo así!-

-Lo sé Meiling, pero ya hemos agotados todos los tratamientos y recursos-

-¿Cuánto demorara conseguir los órganos?-

-El Dr. Reed me dijo que se pueden demorar, días, semanas, quizás hasta meses Meiling-

La mujer no pudo resistir más y empezó a sollozar suavemente y dijo mientras se agarraba de la camisa de su esposo:

-¡Tian no tiene tanto tiempo!-

-Lo sé Meiling, créeme me estoy moviendo, el problema no es solo conseguir los órganos este tipo de operación de trasplantes múltiples es poco usual, son escasos los cirujanos pediátricos que han hecho este tipo de operación con éxito Meiling-Decía Ariel acongojado al saber que no importaba el dinero que tenía, la vida de su hijo se les escaba entre las manos.

-¿Qué dice Xiaoláng, ha podido hacer algo por su lado?-

-¡Esta noche regresa de Alemania pero no me dijo nada por teléfono!-

Meiling no necesito ningún comentario más para derrumbarse, esta vez el dinero no iba resolver su problema.

La impotencia de Meiling y Ariel eran compartida por cada miembro de la Familia Li, que habían agotado buscando dentro de sus contactos, especialistas que realicen este tipo de operación y la respuesta era la misma, no había.

Se había buscado en los mejores hospitales y clínicas del mundo: Canadá, Usa, México, Argentina en estos dos últimos países hubo dos casos similares pero fracasaron por completo en España, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania que eran países en donde se había hecho cirugías similares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Pediatría]**

El Dr. Clow Reed estaba exponiendo su caso a su homologo japonés el Dr. Yue Tsukishiro, Neurocirujano y Directo del Hospital Central de Tokio quien le decía por medio de una video-conferencia:

-¡Es un caso especial Yue! . . . ¿Crees que tu esposa pueda hacer algo al respecto?-

-Clow soy honesto contigo, Sakura hace cosas increíble, su destreza con el bisturí es indiscutible, pero este caso es muy avanzado, trabajas con una tasa de supervivencia de menos del 5% y en el caso de un niño es muy baja, además no se tiene los órganos listo para el trasplante, ella ahora está llevando tres casos delicados y me dijo que no va operar hasta después del congreso de pediatría que vamos a tener en tres semanas-

-Yue, este niño no tiene semanas, por favor habla con tu esposa, que vea las placas-

-¡No prometo nada, dame los datos del niño por favor!-

-Gracias Yue, el niño se llama: **Tian Amamiya Li**-

Yue se quedo perplejo y le pregunto:

-¿Li?-

-Si la madre del niño se llama Meiling Li, ella . . . -

-¡Lo siento mucho Clow pero la respuesta es NO!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Mi esposa no va operar a ninguna persona de la familia Li, el tema es algo personal-

-Pero el niño . . . Yue hicimos un juramento . . .

-¡Buen día Dr. Reed!-

Sin decir nada más el Dr. Yue Tsukishiro termino de forma abrupta la llamada y llamo a la recepción del departamento de Pediatría y espero que contestaran:

-Departamento de Pediatría del Hospital Central de Tokio . . . ¡Buen día! . . . ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?-

-¡Isabella, habla el Dr. Tsukishiro, por favor necesito darles una orden!-

-¡Claro Dr. Tsukishiro! . . . ¿Dígame por favor?-

-Da la orden, que si llaman de Hong Kong y preguntan por mi esposa, específicamente el **Dr. Clow Reed** o miembros de la Familia Amamiya o Li, mi esposa no va estar disponible y me direccionas las llamadas por favor-

-¡Claro Dr. Tsukishiro! . . . ¿Algo más?-

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?-

-¡En la guardería fue a ver a sus hijas Dr. Tsukishiro!-

-¡Gracias Isabella! . . . ¡Buen día!-

-¡Buen día Dr. Tsukishiro!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

El Dr. Clow Reed se quedo completamente sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que su homologo le cortaba una llamada video conferencia y se negaba a ver las placas de un paciente, no sabía a ciencia cierta: ¿Cuál era el problema que había con la esposa de su homologo?.

Le conocía a Sakura desde que ella era su residente en Tokio, incluso fue su profesor en varias cátedras, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas fue a buscar a la pareja de esposos, si su homologo se negaba a darle la información a su esposa, entonces debía informarle a los padres del niño, que era hora de dar al niño como desahuciado.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llego a la habitación del pequeño paciente y les hizo una seña a los padres para que salieran, Ariel que noto su rostro lleno de preocupación pregunto:

-¿Dr. Reed que sucede?-

-¿Qué tienen que ver con Sakura Kinomoto?-Pregunto directamente el Dr. Reed omitiendo su estado civil y su profesión, necesitaba tener una respuesta clara para evaluar hasta que punto era mejor tratar directo con ella.

Meiling, Ariel abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Ariel acoto rápidamente:

-¿Por qué nos pregunta por ella?-

-¿La conocen?-

Ambos esposo movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-¡No sé! . . . ¿Qué problema personal tengan con ella? . . . Pero Sakura Kinomoto es una de las escazas doctora, en el aérea de pediatría que hace este tipo de operaciones-

Ambos esposos se quedaron sorprendidos y no dijeron nada y el Dr. Reed dijo en forma directa:

-Ella labora en el Hospital Central de Tokio, es la directora del departamento de pediatría, durante toda su carrera ella ha hecho doce veces este tipo de operación y se ha fracasado solo en dos de ellas-

Al ver que tenía la atención de la pareja, el Dr. Reed continúo con sus comentarios y dijo:

-El fracaso se dio porque los niños presentaron complicaciones en los post-operatorios, al rechazar los órganos trasplantados pero en si el procedimiento ella lo domina, el problema es que su esposo el Dr. Yue Tuskishiro, cuando le mencione el nombre del niño, me corto la video conferencia y me dijo textualmente: ¡Mi esposa no va operar a ninguna persona de la familia Li, el tema es algo personal!-

Ante sus rostros desencajados el Dr. Reed dijo con rapidez:

-Sé que no tenemos completos los órganos para el trasplante múltiple pero cuando Sakura arma su equipo para este tipo de operaciones, que son inusuales y de alto riesgo, el paciente se vuelve de alta prioridad sobre todo si es un niño, si ella hace la petición ante la unidad de trasplante se que a ella le pueden dar los órganos en el plazo de 72 horas, sin contar con todo el equipo médico que se mueve, si logran convencerla que ella opere al niño ese 5% no va ser nada, porque si la Dra. Tsukishiro dirige la operación, ya sería solo cuestión de ver como el niño responde a los trasplantes-

Meiling y su esposo se miraron con desconcierto hasta que finalmente Meiling dijo:

-¡Busquemos la forma de hablar con ella!-

-Deben ir a Tokio, conozco a su esposo y sé que no va permitir que entren en contacto con ella desde aquí-Dijo el Dr. Clow Reed con firmeza.

-No se preocupe Dr. Reed así me toque suplicarle, hablare con Sakura para que opera a nuestro hijo-Dijo Meiling con firmeza.

-¡Lo dejo en sus manos!

-¡Gracias Dr. Reed!- Dijo Ariel

Después de que el Dr. Clow Reed salió del lugar, Ariel miro a Meiling y le dijo:

-¡Esto es castigo divino! . . . Después de todo el daño que le hicieron tus tíos a la Familia Kinomoto, ahora resulta que la única persona que puede salvar a nuestro hijo es Sakura-

Meiling bajo la mirada avergonzada y dijo:

-¡Lo siento Ariel! . . . Yo . . .

-¡Mejor quédate con nuestro hijo, yo iré hablar con Sakura a Tokio!-

-Pero ella . . .

-No importa nada, solo convencerla que opere a nuestro hijo Meiling, es lo único que importa ahora, poco me importa si debo implorarle que opera a Tian-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

En la mansión Lo, el silencio era sepulcral, por primera vez en diez años, Xiaoláng Li y sus padres escucharon el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto.

La esposa de Li Xiaoláng no estaba presente en la reunión, había llevado a su pequeño hijo de cinco años con su verdadero padre.

Sus padres [Ieran y Hien] se miraron perplejos.

Xiaoláng miro a su prima con frialdad y le dijo:

-¿Qué vas hacer por Tian?-

-Ariel va viajar esta noche a Tokio para hablar con ella, pero no sabemos con qué nos toparemos en Tokio Su esposo el Dr. Tsukishiro fue muy claro al hablar con el Dr. Clow Reed-

-¡No me sorprende que su "esposo" ¡ -Dijo Xiaoláng con énfasis y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Quiera proteger a su esposa de nosotros, lo siento por Tian es muy joven para morir!

-¡XIǍOLÁNG!- Grito Meiling sorprendida e indignada por el comentario cruel de su primo.

Xiaoláng no dijo nada y salió del lugar con destino a su pent-house, no pasaría la noche en la Mansión Li.

Era la primera vez en 10 años desde que sus padres le obligaron a dejar a la única mujer que había amado y que amaba con la misma intensidad desde niños que escuchaba su nombre.

Estaba completamente perturbado.

Le paso un sms a su esposa que decía:

_-¡Tomoyo puedes quedarte con tu hijo y Eriol por unos días, voy a viajar, te llamare cuando regrese! ATT. XL-_

Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de revisar el móvil, en ese momento lo único coherente que pensó fue tomar una valija y poner parte de su ropa en ella.

Tomo sus documentos personales, dinero, tarjetas de créditos, entre otros documentos.

Al salir llamo a su primo político [Ariel Amamiya] y le pregunto:

-¿Estás en el aeropuerto?-

-¡No! . . . Pero voy en camino . . . ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¡Voy a viajar contigo a Tokio!-

Ariel se quedo sin palabras e iba a protestar cuando Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono firme:

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando que voy a viajar contigo! . . . ¡Nos vemos en veinte minutos en el hangar de la Familia Li!-

Ariel protesto y dijo:

-¡Xiaoláng, tu presencia en Tokio me puede causar problemas!-

Xiaoláng se permitió soltar una risa irónica y pregunto con toda malicia:

-¿Piensas que vas a convencer a Sakura de operar a tu hijo? . . . ¡Te equivocas! . . . La única persona que puede convencerla soy yo . . .

Ariel no tuvo oportunidad de protestar porque Xiaoláng le cortó la llamada.

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

Tanto tiempo buscándola y ella ha estado en Japón . . . ¿Cómo no pensé eso antes? . . . ¿Ella es pediatra? . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Vaya! . . . Con razón no podía dar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Sakura estaba jugando con las gemelas: **Hanna y Danna** que eran unas niñas pequeñas de unos tres años de edad de cabellos rubios rojizos, ojos celestes que había heredado los rasgos físico de su madre: La primera esposa de Yue Tsukishiro: **Nakuru Misuki.**

Sakura adoraba a sus hijastras eran unas niñas inquietas que las divertían mucho, estaban distraída jugando con los títeres cuando su esposo la abrazo por la espalda y le dice:

-¿Cómo se han portados nuestras niñas?-

La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños escalonados, no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando las niñas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y dijeron:

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡VINISTES PAPI!- Las risas escandalosas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las niñas entonces Sakura saludo a su esposo y le dijo:

-¡Hola Yue! . . . Las niñas se han portado bien-

-¡Qué bien! . . . Porque les tengo unas sorpresas a mis princesas y eso te incluye Sakura-

-¿Qué será?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad mientras veía como Yue se paraba del piso, tomaba a sus hijas en brazos y dijo con una sonrisa suave:

-¡Nos vamos de viaje!-

Las niñas inmediatamente se emocionaron pero Sakura protesto porque tenía un programa de cirugías que cumplir y pregunto:

-¡No podemos! . . . Tengo . . .

-¿Por qué no mami?- Preguntaron las niñas al unisonó, entonces su padre contesto:

-¡No hay problema! . . . El viaje es solo por dos semanas, creo qué hay una doctora que le gusta mucho la moda y tengo pases, para la semana de la moda de New York y de ahí podemos pasarnos al estado de La Florida, al parque de diversiones de Disney-

-¡Siiiii! . . . ¡VAMOS MAMI DI QUE SI! . . . ¡Siiiii! - Dijeron las niñas al unisonó.

Sakura sonrió sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Quién me va reemplazar? . . . Tengo tres post-operatorio, encima tengo que organizar el material para el seminario, aunque el viaje suena muy bien pero tengo responsabilidades con mis pacientes. ¡Lo siento Yue no podré viajar con ustedes!-

Yue sonrío divertido entonces dijo:

-Mi hermano menor, accedió a trabajar en tu unidad y dijo textualmente, qué si no te tomas unas vacaciones antes, no te reemplaza y menos va formar parte de tu equipo-

-¡No puede ser! . . . Eso es una gran noticia, pensé que **Yukito** iba ejercer en Canadá-

-No se acopla al clima y no le gusta hablar inglés y francés al mismo tiempo, prefiere quedarse en casa, además la comida le ha caído mal-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Para ser uno de los mejores neurocirujanos pediátricos que se ha graduado, parece un viejito quisquilloso-

-¡Hey escuche eso Sakurita, me siento ofendido! . . . Dijo en un tono fingido un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes [Era Yukito el hermano menor de Yue]

Las niñas se emocionaron al verle ingresar a la guardería que dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡TIO! . . . ¡VINO EL TIO UKITO!-

-¡Hola preciosas! . . . Cada días mis sobrinas están más lindas, ni decir de mi cuñadita, te vez hermosa, siento envidia por Yue, si hubiera nacido primero ahora sería tu esposo- Dijo Yukito en falsa coquetería.

Yue solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma divertida, los comentarios de su hermano lejos de hacerlo sentir celos lo divertían mucho.

Sakura miro a su cuñado pero este no dejo que ella dijera palabra alguna cuando le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué hacen aquí? . . . ¡Deberían ir camino al aeropuerto!-

Mientras Sakura tomaba a las niñas para ir a preparar las cosas para su viaje, Yue le susurro a su hermano:

-¡Gracias por venir Yukito! . . . ¡Te debo una!-

-¡No digas nada yo me encargo! . . . ¡Diviértete y no te olvides de mis regalos!- Contesto Yukito con diversión al verlos salir del lugar, entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hora de ponerse al día con el trabajo!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-[Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados.] Al final de la re-edición dos nuevos capítulos de esta historia para compensar el atraso en publicar. ¡Sigan Leyendo!. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Aprovecho para desearles un felices fiestas. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 ¡Un amor que no se olvida!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°2: ¡Un amor que no se olvida! **

**[En alguna parte del espacio aéreo entre China y Japón] **

Dentro del avión privado de la Familia Li, dos hombres iban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ningunos de ellos decía palabra alguna.

El ambiente entre ellos era tenso.

**[Ariel POV]**

Por primera vez en años, no sabía que esperar de mi futuro encuentro con quién iba ser la señora Li diez años atrás, no alimentaba esperanzas que Sakura opere a mi pequeño hijo, tenía razones de sobras para que ella me odie, no solo a mí, sino a mi esposa y lo que ella representaba.

Recordaba con molestia y vergüenza como me deje arrastrar por mi esposa que en aquel entonces era mi novia Meiling, ella había salido de su casa para comunicarme que la Familia Li no quería que tuviéramos trato con la Familia Kinomoto si lo hacíamos íbamos a perder todas nuestras alianzas comerciales.

Aunque no estuve de acuerdo, tuve que acatar las órdenes de mis padre, aún recuerdo con tristeza y con culpabilidad la noche que Sakura se presento en la Mansión Amamiya, después de haber intentado hablar con Xiaoláng y este se negara a recibirla.

Iba a buscar a Meiling, sabíamos que Sakura ya estaba al tanto del compromiso de mi futuro primo político con la heredera del imperio **Daidoji**, quería ayudarla pero tenía las manos atadas, Meling me hizo que me negara a recibirla en mi casa, porque ella estaba ahí, recuerdo que la última vez que vi a Sakura ella se aferro a una de las rejas de mi casa y lloraba desoladamente, sabía que indirectamente estaba contribuyendo a destruirla pero no quise hacer nada, tenía que apoyar a mi novia.

Ahora volaba junto con mi primo político, que de por si tenía una mirada fría, indescifrable y perturbadora, había conocido varias facetas de Xiaoláng Li, luego de la ruptura con la única mujer que amo y tengo la certeza que sigue amando no volvió a sonreír, no era ningún secreto que la amargura que sentía era culpa de sus padres, a quienes dejo de llamarles como tal y los llamaba por su nombre, su trato era frio y distante, podría jurar que incluso hasta me odiaba, no sé hasta qué punto esté él, al tanto de que me negué a recibir a Sakura esa noche.

Esto era Karma, de alguna manera sabía que estábamos recibiendo nuestro castigo por nuestras acciones del pasado, lo que me dolía era que el precio era muy alto, la vida de mi hijo estaba en juego.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Sabía que mi familia estaba consternada, pero poco me importaba, lo más irónico la única persona que podía salvarle la vida a mi sobrino, era justamente la mujer que mi familia me obligo a dejar, diez año atrás.

Suena cruel pero prefiero que mi sobrino muera y descanse en paz a que siga sufriendo, si bien no era cercano a él, porque expreso me aparte de toda mi familia, porque los odiaba, el niño no tenía la culpa de ser un Li.

En algún momento tuve un sentimiento de lastima pero fue algo efímero, mis emociones humanas se habían ido con ella, mi alegría por vivir se habían ido con ella, no importa el tiempo que pasaba, Sakura estaba impresa en mi piel, nunca toque a mi esposa, incluso permití que hiciera su vida libremente con su amante.

Expreso deje que ella se embarace de Eriol Hirawizaga, su amor, su amante y permití que reconociera a su hijo, Hien e Ieran estaban indignados, porque conmigo iba morir la descendía Li, el mismo día que me obligaron a casarme con Tomoyo les dije que no les daría nietos, qué cuando murieran ellos, iba acabar con las empresas Li. a donar todo el dinero.

En diez años tuve varios romances extramatrimoniales todos a nivel sexual mujeres que se parecían a Sakura pero que no llenaban el vacío que ella me había dejado, corrección que los que eran mis padres biológicos habían obligado a dejar.

Me había convertido en un adicto al trabajo, un hombre frio, calculador e implacable, mi sola presencia daba miedo, lo más raro diez años atrás yo era otro tipo de hombre, uno idealista que pensaba que lo tenía todo, era realmente feliz me parecía increíble decir que rompía todo esquemas:

¿Qué un hombre debe tener varias novias para encontrar a la adecuada?.

¡Falso! . . . Yo solo tenía una, la conocía de niños, crecí junto a ella, no sé en qué momento me enamore de ella, pero sabía que ella era la única mujer que quería como mi compañera por el resto de mi vida, era mi mejor amiga, mi amor, mi amante, la mujer que quería como esposa, la madre de mis hijos, pensar que hasta hicimos planes de tener hijos y nietos, me parecía increíble haber planeado una vida con ella y para nada.

¿Qué los hombres son infieles estando en una relación seria?.

¡Falso! . . . Yo podría tener a la misma afrodita desnuda delante de mí y no provocaba ningún tipo de reacción en mi, sencillamente porque tenía todo en la mujer que amaba, no necesitaba ver a ninguna otra mujer que no sea Sakura, ella hacía que mi cuerpo reaccione por sí solo, me fascina abrazarla y saber que era solo mía, me gustaba verla con mi ropa puesta, mis camisas se impregnaban de su aroma corporal que me volvía loco, me gustaba verla dormir, todo en ella me gustaba, no pasaba un solo día que no le dijera que la amaba, le profesaba mi amor abiertamente.

¿Qué las relaciones largas fracasan y más si ponen distancias de por medio?.

¡Falso! . . . Conocía a Sakura desde niños y la amaba, formalmente fuimos novios por 4 años antes de romper, ella tenía 19 años y yo tenía 20 años en ese entonces pero la conocía de toda la vida, conocía todo de ella, lo que le molestaba, lo que le hacía reír, lo que la hacía llorar, la conocía tan bien y aun así siempre descubría cosas nuevas de ellas.

Cuando viajaba siempre la llamaba, estaba pendiente de ella, de lo qué necesitaba, me gustaba verla sonreír cuando la sorprendía, me gustaba cocinar para ella, me gustaba hacer cosas para ella, no necesitaba nada más, si ella era feliz yo lo era.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue saber que ella era pediatra, no me sorprendió su especialización o que estudiara algo tan complejo, porque ella es una mujer inteligente me sorprendí porque se inclino estudiar una carrera larga, recuerdo que cuando salimos de la preparatoria y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, yo tome una doble especialización en Derecho Societario y en Administración de Empresas, ella se tomo un año para dedicarse 100% al modelaje, la moda y las pasarelas le encantaba y a mí me gustaba mucho verla desfilar, me fascina verla desfilar solo para mí con aquellas prendas que solo a ella se le veían provocativa-mente sexy.

Recuerdo que ella me decía: La belleza es algo efímera, así que voy aprovechar ahora, no me parecía raro, que ella se convirtiera rápidamente en una Top-Model reconocida en el medio, luego decidiría hacer una carrera universitaria, pero ella siempre me decía: No pienso estudiar tantos años, lo mío son las carreras practicas y cortas, a pesar que ella me ayudaba siempre que podía, con mis trabajos de universidad, incluso muchas veces me sorprendía a mí, mis compañeros de universidad me veían con envidia al ver al tipo de novia que tenía, cómo ella me facilitaba material de investigación, bibliografías, incluso estudiaba conmigo, se interesaba en mis cosas, mi novia no solo era hermosa físicamente hablando, sino que su personalidad era única, carismática, alegre. Era una belleza completa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Más de un compañero trato de flirtear con ella o trato de seducirla pero ella era franca y directa, siempre decía: Mi novio, Li Xiaoláng es el único hombre que me interesa no pierdas, tu tiempo conmigo.

Ella siempre decía las cosas sutilmente, los "pretendientes" se quedaban perplejos, pero no pasaba a mayores ella siempre me decía sobre quién osaba acosarla o invitarla a salir, entre nosotros no había secretos, no nos prestábamos para malos entendidos, todo nuestro circulo social lo sabía.

Ahora iba a ir a Japón no sabía con qué me iba a topar pero tenía la certeza de algo, un amor como el que teníamos Sakura y yo no se olvida, tenía emociones encontradas al saber que ella estaba casada pero eso no me iba contener.

Esta vez ya no era aquel joven, que mis padres podían manejar a su antojo, sus amenazas me importaban muy poco, era un hombre hecho y derecho con fortuna propia.

Solo si me daba cuenta que ella había dejado de amarme, cosa que dudaba iba de detenerme y no volvería interferir en su vida pero mientras tanto me llevare a cualquier persona que intente interponerse en mi camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después] **

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Yue estaba pasando un mal momento en el counter de la aerolínea donde se supone que se iban a embarcar y dijo:

-¿Cómo que no hay espacio señorita? . . . Por favor revise, la reserva que hice fue para dos adultos y dos niñas-

-¡Lo lamento señor pero su agencia de viajes confirmo 1 adulto y dos niños!-

-¡Por favor revise de nuevo, mire los pasajes que compre!

-¡Lo siento señor! . . . Tiene que hablar con su agencia, lo que podemos hacer es que se embarque hoy el adulto con las niñas y en el vuelo de las 3:00AM el otro adulto, llegaran a N.Y. con 7 horas de diferencia-

Ahora si Yue estaba molesto entonces Sakura le dijo:

-¿Porqué no viajas tú con las niñas? . . . Mientras tanto yo hago tiempo y me embarco en el vuelo de las 3:00Am-

Yue la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¡No! . . . Esta señorita, debería. . .

-¡Señorita por favor me asegura que puedo viajar a las 3:00Am pero en primera clase!-

-¡Claro señora! . . . ¡Lamento el inconveniente!-

Yue miro a su esposa y a sus niñas que ya se mostraban inquietas entonces pregunto:

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡Claro!. . .Haré tiempo, iré al cine, comeré algo, hare tiempo y me embarco a las 3:00Am, si quieres te puedes llevar mi maleta-

A regañadientes Yue acepto irse con las niñas dejando a su esposa en el aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Del otro lado del aeropuerto]**

El avión de la Familia Li aterrizaba en un hangar privado, Ariel que no había pronunciado palabra en el viaje dijo:

-Voy primero al hotel a registrarme y luego me paso por el Hospital . . . ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-¡No! . . . Adelántate tu primero, llévate mi equipaje-

-¡Listo! . . . ¡Te veo en el hotel!-

Xiaoláng lo que quería era caminar un poco para despejar su mente, él no podía presentarse de buenas a primeras ante Sakura sin saber, qué había sido de ella todos estos años, iba pensando entre otras cosas: ¿Qué tan viable era contratar un detective privado que le diera información sobre ella?-

Iba tan pensativo, que por inercia levanto la mirada y se quedo perplejo porque una mujer que le era completamente familiar, de cabellos escalonados castaños con reflejos rubios, ojos verdes, de un hermoso vestido negro con botines, se despedía de una inusual familia.

Noto por la forma que beso al hombre que era su esposo, una punzada de celo se hizo presente en él además vio unas niñas gemelas calculo tres años no les puso más, también noto como la hermosa mujer se despedía de ellas de forma amorosa, frunció el ceño primero con asombro y luego con curiosidad, las niñas se parecía al hombre pero no habían parecido con ella, dedujo que no eran sus hijas, se acerco sigilosamente manteniendo la distancia para no ser visto, por lo que se mezclo con la gente del lugar y alcanzo a escuchar a la mujer decir en perfecto japonés:

-¡Por favor! . . . ¡Mi amor no sigas enojado, vas asustar a las niñas!-

-¡Me molesta que no viajes con nosotros, te vamos esperar en el aeropuerto!-

-¡Nada de eso! . . . Voy a salir a las 3:00Am he de llegar de noche o de madrugada a N.Y por la diferencia del horario por favor lleva a las niñas al hotel, que yo tomo un taxi y te voy a ver-

-¡Te voy estar esperando!- Dijo Yue con malestar mientras la daba un corto beso a su esposa.

-¡Tranquilo, escuchaste a la señorita, a las 3:00Am sale mi vuelo!-

Xiaoláng Li vio toda la escena de despedida, el beso que le dio Yue a su esposa fue insípido a su criterio, comparado con los besos que ellos compartieron en el pasado y por primera vez en diez años sonrío con malicia y pensó:

_-" Si depende de mí, ella no se embarca en ese vuelo. "-_

Esperó con calma que el hombre y sus hijas ya no estuvieran a la vista entonces noto que ella iba hacia adelante, tomo una distancia prudencial y la siguió, vio que ella ingreso al baño.

Noto que no había ninguna mujer en el baño solo ella y fue cuando ingreso.

Ella se estaba lavando el rostro, recordó que cuando Sakura viajaba o le tocaba espera se quitaba el maquillaje, se ponía una crema humectaste y brillo labial, parecía que después de tanto tiempo algunos hábitos aun se mantenían.

Una leve sonrisa se filtro en su rostro, espero que ella notara su presencia.

Sakura iba tomar una toalla de papel para limpiarse el rostro cuando al levantar su mirada se quedo perpleja al ver a través del espejo el reflejo del hombre que le era tan familia y que en diez años no había pasado al olvido.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados. Sigan leyendo ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 ¡Un mar de lágrimas!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°3: ¡Un mar de lágrimas!.**

**[En Hong Kong]**

En una habitación de color blanca, adornadas con figuras decorativas para dar la distracción propia de los niños.

El silencio era abrumador.

Una mujer de cabellos negro, la madre del infante internado solo estaba estática en la entrada de la habitación de su hijo.

El capuchino que tenía en la mano fue dar al piso.

El cuadro conmovedor.

Su pequeño y frágil hijo, con su bata abierta, alrededor de él, médicos, enfermeros tratando de darle electrochoques para que su corazón responda.

No sé sabe a ciencia cierta:

¿Cuál dolor es mayor si el de un hijo ver morir a sus padres o de los padres ver morir a sus hijos?

¡Impotencia! . ¡Dolor insoportable!. ¡Soledad!.

Meiling sintió una parte de ella que le arrancaban de la manera más desgarradora porque su pequeño hijo, estaba muriendo, no respondía.

El cuadro fue aterrador.

Fue cuando solo se escucho el sonido prolongado de la máquina.

El niño estaba muerto.

Meiling de pronto se le nublo la visión, el liquido salino que inundo su demacrado rostro fue copioso, amargo y no se detenía.

No entendía lo que decían los médicos y enfermeras del lugar.

Para una madre la palabra muerte e hijo no iban en la misma frase, por inercia, sin pensarlo, se acerco al cuerpo inerte de su pequeño, lo tomo en sus brazos lo lleno de besos, lloro encima de él y no importaba lo que dijeran el resto de las personas de la habitación.

Meiling cubrió el frágil cuerpo de su hijo para que no tenga frío.

Lo abrazo a su pecho con fuerza, quería trasmitirle su calor corporal, para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos marrones por última vez.

Ella hubiera dado sin pensar su vida por la de su pequeño hijo.

El saber que no vería más su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, ver su mirada llena de ilusión, todo lo que una madre hace por su hijo, la dejo en blanco.

En ese momento todo perdió sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno a la escena conmovedora de Meiling con su hijo, el Dr. Clow informaba a los abuelos paternos del niño sobre su deceso.

La madre de Ariel ingreso a la habitación para consolar a Meiling por la pérdida de su hijo y nieto.

El padre de Ariel miro a su consuegro el padre de Meiling: Hino quien estaba con su hermano menor Hien y les dijo:

-Creo que debemos llamar Ariel y a Shaoran para que regresen a Hong Kong para el funeral de mi nieto-

-¡Iré con mi hija, permiso Masaki!-Dijo Hino.

Masaki solo miro a Hien pero no dijo palabra alguna, en momento como ese las palabras están de más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Ariel estaba cansado, no solo por el vuelo, sino que lo que venía iba ser difícil, hablar con Sakura después de 10 años no iba hacer nada fácil.

Al llegar a la habitación que le asignaron tomo un baño rápido, se cambio de traje por algo más cómodo, tomo sus documentos y un abrigo.

Iba a salir de la habitación para ir al hospital, la llamada de su padre lo detuvo y fue cuando él dijo:

-¡Papá, buenos días! [Era de madrugada en Japón de ahí el saludo] . . . ¡Voy al hospital!

-¡Ya no es necesario que ubiques a Sakura!-

Ariel se quedo en silencio entonces su padre dijo con cuidado:

-¡Tu hijo murió esta noche! . . . Su pequeño corazón colapso . . . ¡Lo siento mucho hijo!-

Ariel no dijo nada porque su móvil fue a dar al suelo, lo que sintió en ese momento no se puede describir fácilmente en palabras.

Una horrible corriente abrumadora le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El dolor fue intenso.

Solo atino a regresar a su cama y poner sus manos en sus caras empapandose con las amargas lágrimas que empezó a derramar.

Lo único que pudo decir en voz alta:

-Dios, no es justo. . . ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi pequeño hijo? . . . ¿Es esto castigo divino? . . . -¿Por qué eres tan cruel? . . . El no ha vivido nada . . . ¡Absolutamente NADA! . . . [Sonido del llanto]

Necesitaba culpar alguien por su pérdida al darse cuenta que haber ido a Tokio no sirvió de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela] **

En uno de los baños del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio dos personas se re-encontraban después de diez años.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Imposible! . . . ¡Eso no es real! . . . Han sido diez año sin verle y ahora él está aquí . . . ¿Cómo? . . . ¿Por qué? . . .

Sakura no puso cuando tiempo paso pero el agua que tenía en su rostro se seco.

**[Xiaoláng ****POV]**

Conozco esa expresión en su rostro trasmite sorpresa, dolor, tristeza, decepción.

Las emociones humanas en ellos parecían un carrusel por lo intenso del momento, finalmente el hombre de cabellos castaños dijo en un tono tan bajo que parecía un sutil susurro:

-¡Sakura!-

Más que un llamado, fue una súplica, estaba tan emocionado como conmocionado de verla, no quería que llorara, no quería hacerla llorar, cuando ella lloraba, me sentía completamente impotente y sin embargo la hice llorar.

Solo atine a dar dos pasos cuando ella se volteo hacia mí, con una lagrima en uno de sus ojos, las palabras no fueron necesarias, no era un encuentro alegre de dos viejos amigos emocionados de verse por haber pasado mucho tiempo distantes y sin verse, era el re-encuentro amargo de dos amantes, que había hecho planes para toda una vida y que nunca se concretaron eso dolía.

Sentí como que el tiempo se detuvo cuando ella se lanzo a mis brazos, no pude contenerme la abrace con fuerza para comprobar que era real.

Mis sentidos se impregnado por primera vez de su aroma corporal que me era tan familiar y sus aromas me abrumo de recuerdos felices que viví con ella.

Poco me importo si sus lágrimas empaparan mi camisa porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermoso vestido negro.

Ella y yo éramos otras personas, pero en diez años lo que ella y yo sentíamos está intacto de eso tuve la certeza en ese momento porque en nuestro caso, la frase el tiempo borra absolutamente todo y hace que grandes amores, pasen hacer hermosos recuerdos no se aplicaba, en nuestro caso, la ausencia marcaba, el recuerdo de un amor que quedo truncado hace 10 años realmente dolía y mucho.

Había añorado volverla a ver y ahora que la tengo en mis brazos sencillamente las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca.

Mis emociones me hicieron una mala pasada.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados. Sigan leyendo ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 ¡Amantes por horas!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°4: ¡Amantes por horas!**

**[Horas después]**

En un lujoso pent-house en uno de los Hoteles del Grupo Marriot , el fastidioso timbre de un móvil sonando ponía de mal humor a un hombre de cabello castaño, quién finalmente luego de ver más de 10 llamadas perdidos se su primo político Ariel Amamiya, esposo de su prima Meiling Li, frunció el ceño, se animo a contestar antes que la hermosa mujer que estaba de espaldas a él y que estaba sumergida en el sueño reparador después de haberla hecho suya por primera vez en diez años, se despierte pero contesto de mala manera y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Ariel?-

-¡Estoy en el aeropuerto, debemos regresar a Hong Kong!-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y con mucho cuidado aparto la sabana que cubría su desnudez, tomo una yukata del hotel le facilitaba a los clientes mientras se vestía y se alejarse de la cama pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Mi hijo murió!

Xiaoláng se quedo callado supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento que su primo dijo que debían regresar a Hong Kong, lo correcto hubiera sido darle sus condolencias pero el no era un hombre hipócrita, sabían que las posibilidades de vivir del niño eran escasas y finalmente dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Lamento tu pérdida Ariel pero yo me quedo en Tokio!-

-¿Estas con ella?-

-¡Sí!- Respondió él de forma cortante, Ariel no necesito saber más porque sabía que Xiaoláng vino a Tokio no por su pequeño hijo sino por la mujer que el amaba, entonces sacando fuera de donde no tenía, dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Regresare a Hong Kong, los funerales serán en tres días!-

Xiaoláng no dijo nada y cerró el móvil, se tomo su tiempo en mirar al vacío a través de la gran ventana que le daba una hermosa vista de la cuidad de Tokio al alba y solo cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó:

_-"Ahora Tian encontró la paz eterna, ya no más dolor ni sufrimiento para el pequeño ángel "-_

Iba a regresar a contemplar, la belleza de la mujer que hace escasos minutos le había hecho el amor, cuando noto que ella estaba sentada en la gran cama y cubría su pecho desnudo con la sábana y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Conozco esa mirada . . . ¿Qué paso?-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Internamente me maldije, debí recordar qué Sakura tenía un sueño liviano recuerdo que cuando me ausentaba de su lado después de estar juntos ella no tenía problema en dormirse profundamente siempre y cuando yo estuviese a su lado pero bastaba que yo me moviera y ella se despertaba, parece que en diez años, ella aún continuaba teniendo esa costumbre.

Me limite a sonreír y me acerque a ella para darle un suave beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas, sabía que no podía mentirle, si alguien en este mundo conoce mis expresiones, mi forma de pensar y se anticipa a cómo actuaba era ella, ella era la única mujer que me conocía perfectamente, me conocía tan bien que no necesitábamos palabras para entendernos.

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . .¡Mi primo en segundo grado, falleció!-

-¿Debes irte?- Me quede callado porque ella conocía a cada miembro de mi familia y sabía que cuando éramos novios que yo no tenía primos en segundo grado entonces me dijo:

-¿El hijo de quien falleció? . . . ¿Me vas a contar o debo adivinar?-

Sonreí suavemente, Sakura siempre era sutilmente directa cuándo quería saber algo, su lema era: Me dices o me dices, por eso entre nosotros no había secretos porque ella sabía "sutilmente" cómo ponerme entre la espada y la pared.

-El niño era hijo de Meiling, ella se caso con Ariel Amamiya, el niño estaba enfermo-

-¿La razón de tu viaje, fue ubicarme para que yo trate al niño?-

-¡Si!-

Realmente me sorprendió, Sakura era la única mujer que cuando yo decía una frase ella ya conocía la historia, siempre me decía que yo era un libro abierto.

Recuerdo cuando ella estudiaba conmigo bueno me ayudaba a estudiar para mis exámenes de derecho, en mi casos de estudio ella usaba la lógica más elemental y el método deductivo, mis compañeros y yo al estudiar los casos nos hacíamos muchos líos al tratar de dar con el "culpable" y ella siempre era la que decía, el culpable es tal persona por esto . . . Más de uno le sorprendía porque mi novia no era solo belleza, su forma de deducir las cosas nos asombraba, yo siempre le decía es bueno saber que eres mi novia y no mi competencia porque si tú fueras la abogada acusadora, yo perdería el caso y ella siempre me decía: Me declaro culpable.

Al ver que me perdí en mis pensamientos ella me dijo:

-¿Qué paso?-

Me tome mi tiempo en decirle como el niño había enfermado, lo que habíamos hecho para tratar de buscar a los mejores especialistas en el aérea y fue cuando el pediatra del niño se puso en contacto con el "esposo" de ella y como este se negó a dejar que ella ósea Sakura hable con nosotros.

Vi que Sakura frunció el ceño, su mirada se torno oscura, conocía esa expresión, ella estaba molesta y dijo en un tono suave:

-Ahora entiendo porque de la noche a la mañana, Yue decidió que nos fuéramos de viaje, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo pero no lo justifico-

-¡Creo que lo entiendo, quiso evitar que sucediera esto!-

Fue inevitable para mí no tocar sus hombres desnudos entonces ella sonrío, sabía perfectamente lo que me iba decir:

-¡No te hagas ilusiones por lo que acaba de pasar!-

-¡Lo sé, no tienes por qué preocuparte por esto!-

-¡No estoy preocupada, ni me arrepiento de lo que hice!-

-Lo sé Sakura, te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que no te molesta lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, pero sé que estas molesta con tu "esposo" y de paso vas a tener problemas con él porqué le vas a decir lo que paso entre nosotros-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Si él decide apartarse de mi lado por esto lo voy entender pero me preocupa las "niñas", me he encariñado con ellas-

Por la forma que hablo deduje no eran sus hijas, aunque eso yo ya los sabía porque no le veía parecido algún con ella, puedo decir que en ese momento me llene de esperanzas y le pregunte para ratificar:

-Te vi en el aeropuerto despedirte de las niñas de una forma, amorosa, como una madre con sus hijas, ¿Ellas no son tus hijas, verdad?-

Espero que me diga que no y sonrío.

-¡No son mis hijas, son hijas de Yue pero las quiero mucho!-

-¡Me pasa lo mismo con el hijo de mi esposa y Eriol!-

Vi sorpresa en sus ojos y le sonreí y le dije:

-Nunca he tocado a mi esposa, ella tiene un amante, es un buen hombre Eriol Hiragizawa, lo ama y ha tenido un hijo con el-

Pensé que se iba alegrar cuando le dije eso, pero ella me dijo una frase que me dejo completamente perplejo:

-Continuas casado permitiendo que tu esposa tenga un amante y un hijo de este, eso no se hace y apuesto que has de haber tenido varias relaciones extra-matrimoniales –

Ella no me estaba preguntando ella lo estaba ratificando, puedo decir que me sentí avergonzado y no pude ni quise justificarme fue cuando ella me contó su historia:

-Las niñas tienen 3 años, yo tengo dos años de casadas, Yue perdió a la mujer que amaba, su esposa y madre de sus hijas en el parto, las niñas nacieron a los siete meses por una complicación, yo atendí ese parto porque su madre fue mi mentora, y estábamos operando cuando se le vino una contracción muy fuerte ni bien termine con mi pequeño paciente empecé con ella, fue realmente difícil, Yue quedo deshecho sino hubiera sido por sus hijas creo que su historia fuera otra, por tener que controlar a las niñas que nacieron prematuras lo empecé a tratar porque si bien yo trabajaba con su esposa, yo no lo había tratado a pesar que él es el director del Hospital donde trabajo-

-¿Cómo es que te propuso matrimonio? –

No necesitaba que ella me contara como se involucro con él o si tenía sentimientos fuertes por él, lo notaba en su forma de hablar que si bien no amaba a su esposo, no era el tipo de amor que ella sentía por mí, no pude evitar sentir celos al saber que ella tenía sentimientos por "su esposo".

-El me dijo: Yo necesito una madre para mis hijas porque solo no voy a poder y tú necesitas un hombre que sea tu compañero, tu amigo y quizás con el paso del tiempo el amor se de forma natural entre nosotros-

El hombre era honesto, no fue una petición llena de amor o falsas ilusiones, era una propuesta clara, dos personas que habían perdido a las personas que amaban, que iban estar juntas para "NO llenar" el vacío de esa persona, sino para hacerse compañía, compartir una vida en conjunto.

Me quede callado pensando . . . ¿Cómo iba a deshacer esto?.

Sakura me miro y me dijo:

-¡Eso no va pasar, lo nuestro se termino hace 10 años, no se puede retroceder el tiempo!-

-Lo terminaron, mis padres . . .

-No Xiaoláng, nuestra relación se termino porque tú dejaste que "una simple" amenaza te asustara-

-No era simple, mi padre . . .

-Te dijo que me iba hacer daño-

Me quede perplejo no pensé que ella no sabía esa parte, mi familia después que termine con ella no la recibieron incluso hasta Ariel se negó a verla, ella entendió mi dilema y me dijo:

-¡No necesito ser detective para deducir que lo que te dije es cierto, yo era tu punto débil!-

Ella me sonrío con tristeza y me dijo:

-Cuando me dijiste por teléfono que debemos romper porque no me amabas me destrozaste pero lo que mato en ese momento fue que no quisiste verme . . . ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí enterarme de tu compromiso con la Srta. Daidoji por las noticias? . . . Tus padres pudieron amenazarte pero al final eres tú, el que decidió terminar lo nuestro-

-Mi padre era un hombre poderoso, yo temía por tu vida, no podía permitir . . .

-¡EXCUSAS! . . . Pero ya nada de eso importa Xiaoláng, ahora somos dos personas completamente diferentes tenemos responsabilidades y obligaciones con otras personas-

-¡Persona que no amamos!-

-Pero en mi caso Yue me ha dado muchas cosas buena que yo valoro, estar contigo sería tener problemas de nuevo, esta tu familia, no quiero eso en mi vida, yo continúe y tú debes hacer lo mismo-

-¡Me niego estar sin ti ahora que te encontré!-

Sakura no tuvo problemas en darme un suave beso en los labios y me dijo finalmente:

-¡Tú debes ir con tu familia a Hong Kong y yo debería tomar un avión a New York!-

-¡Sabes que esto no acaba aquí porque tú me apartes de tu lado!-

Sakura sonrío con tristeza cuando dijo:

-¡Esto ya acabo hace 10 años Xiaoláng!-

Ambos sabíamos que eso era mentira, pero no quise insistir más, sabía que Sakura no iba convertirse en mi amante o aceptar fugarse conmigo de la noche a la mañana.

Ni dije nada más y deje que ingresara al baño para que se cambie yo haría lo mismo pero primero debía pensar con cabeza fría: -¿Qué iba hacer de ahora en adelante? . . . Porque ser amantes por unas horas, no me bastaba, no ahora que la volví a tener entre mis brazos y ratifique que lo que hay entre nosotros es irrompible. . . . ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

**[Sakura POV]**

A pesar del cansancio que sentía tanto física como mental, deje que el agua fría corra, no era mi intención desmayarme encima de Xiaoláng cuando nos encontramos en el baño del aeropuerto pero mis emociones me jugaron una mala pasada.

Me sentía mal por Yue, el justamente quiso evitar esto, que yo me reencontrada con el hombre que amaba, ahora estaba en un dilema, sabía que confesarme ante Yue no lo iba lastimar porque él no me amaba, él amaba a su primera esposa, pero siempre me respeto y él merece el mismo respeto, no justifico lo que hice, iba herir su orgullo de hombre.

Le iba causar malestar sin necesidad pero mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente ante el cuerpo de Xiaoláng , mis neuronas se van de paseo porque me quedo en blanco, fundirme con él y saber que somos una sola "persona" me da satisfacción que va mas allá de lo carnal.

Lo que siento por Xiaoláng es algo fuerte, mi alma anhela estar con él y mi cuerpo lo extraña, no es solo sexo, no es lujuria, no es deseo carnal, son emociones tan fuerte que no la puedo manejar, no puedo estar sola con él en un solo lugar cerrado porque me pierdo, con el no hay lógica, cuando estoy con el no me importa nada, solo estar con él y perderme en sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma corporal.

Yue es un hombre honesto, del que me gustaría enamorarme, tenemos tanto en común, compartimos a sus hijas, él me dio su apoyo incondicional, se convierto en mi amigo, me dio una familia, esos pesa y mucho pero Xiaoláng es el hombre que amo, un hombre que no puedo tener, un hombre que representa problemas por su familia, no quiero ese tipo de drama en mi vida, han sido diez años.

¡No puedo retroceder! . . . No soy mujer de vivir en el pasado y después de todo lo que pase con Xiaoláng esto no se puede volver a repetir . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados. Sigan leyendo ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 ¡Impregnado de ti!

**[N/A.- ADVERTENCIAS.- Se me ha pasado por algo comentarles que el FF. Tiene escenas explicitas a nivel sexual. El FF. Es para adultos de ahí la CATEGORÍA M y para personas con criterios formados. Más adelantes se van a ver más escenas entre sugestivas e implícitas. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!]**

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°5: ¡Impregnado de ti!**

**[Minutos después] **

Mientras Sakura había ido al tocador a refrescarse, el imponente hombre de mirada ámbar, tenía sus ojos fijos en aquella puerta.

**[Xiaol****áng POV]**

Sabía que me había excedido al tomar a Sakura sin darle opción a negarse pero no me pude contener, siempre me sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de ella, mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo y diez años, no han borrado ni mermado mi deseo por ella, lo nuestro no es algo carnal, son sentimientos fuertes, emociones intensas, puedo decirlo en una sola frase:

¡Sakura es la mujer que amo, la mujer que deseo y la que quiero para el resto de mis días!.

No necesito nada más, es tan claro como el agua.

Recuerdo que ella nunca, bajo ninguna, circunstancia cuando se bañaba cerraba la puerta de baño y veo que aun tiene esa costumbre.

Sabía que ella estaba teniendo un momento difícil, lo supe cuando la vi desnuda contra la pared dejando correr el agua encima de ella y cerrando por completo sus ojos, ella siempre me decía metafóricamente hablando: "El agua fría hace que se me enfríe la sangre".

Traducido el agua fría poco más helada, hacía que toda molestia o emoción negativa o incluso su nerviosismo se esfumaran.

Yo no quería que lo que habíamos pasado y hecho hace escasos minutos, ella no lo olvide fácilmente, quería que mi esencia quedara impregnada en su piel y que mi recuerdo perdure en su mente.

Tengo la certeza que su esposo, es una persona honesta y es claro con sus sentimientos hacia ella y sé que cuando Sakura le confiese lo que hicimos su orgullo de hombre va salir herido, pero él será práctico la va perdonar, porque desde el momento que ella este con él, le está demostrando que ella es realista, que no aguarda esperanza de retomar lo nuestro, que ella quiere estar con su esposo y no conmigo.

No es orgullo ni soberbia, Sakura no me perdona que yo no haya luchado por lo nuestro diez años atrás y ella tomo una decisión, recuerdo a mi Sakura cuando ella decía: NO, ella no cedía, sencillamente porque me decía: es hora de continuar, no va más, es el tipo de persona inflexible a la hora de tomar una decisión, ella me ama de eso no tengo duda, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo eso quedo claro.

Sin embargo yo tengo la necesidad de aferrarme a ella, he pasado diez años completamente amargado y solo, intente seguir sin ella pero no pude, estoy exactamente en el mismo punto en donde empecé.

**[Sakura POV]**

El agua fría siempre ha sido un "estimulante" para calmarme pero hoy no estaba surgiendo el efecto esperado.

Todo por culpa de Xiaoláng, cada vez que pienso en él, mi cuerpo arde de deseo y es como si las gotas frías se evaporaran inmediatamente, solo él sabe dónde y cómo tocarme a tal grado que me pierdo por completo en sus caricias.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a irme? . . . Cuando lo que deseo es estar con él ahora.

-¡Siempre me gusto como tus labios se hinchan al contacto del agua fría!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Xiaoláng?-

-Abre los ojos Sakura, mírame-

-¡No!-

Sabía que por el incomodo silencio él se estaba acercando, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo cuando él me atrajo hacia él de una manera posesiva y susurro a mi oído:

-¡Entonces siénteme Sakura!-

Xiaoláng me volvía loca, por la manera como lamía mi cuello y tomaba uno de mis pechos completamente desnudo y mojado por el agua entre sus manos, aun recuerdo su forma suave de tocarme, sus yemas saben hacer maravillas a la hora de estimular mis pezones endurecidos por el agua fría y por la excitación que nacía dentro de mí.

Instintivamente busque los labios de Xiaoláng, siempre me gusto sus besos "franceses", su lengua se mueve al compas de una danza erótica, sus besos son lentos e intensos, el sabe cómo hacerme perder la cordura, sus caricias intimas logran hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione por sí solo.

Nuestros baños íntimos duraban horas, su suave toque traía a mi memoria lo que experimentamos en el pasado, cada toque refrescaba mi memoria, no era solo sexo y lujuria, era algo más fuerte.

Solo me deje llevar me rendí a sus caricias.

**-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de compartir un baño intimo que duro horas, por todo lo que experimentaron, la pareja de amantes decidió regresar a la cama, a pesar del cansancio experimentado, no se sumergieron en el sueño reparador, se quedaron completamente en silencio contemplándose por varios minutos.

Finalmente Xiaoláng dijo:

-¿Por qué no dormimos?, necesitamos descansar, luego desayunamos y te acompaño al aeropuerto-

Sakura solo le limito a besarlo y se acostó encima de él, al menos por ahora iba descansar y no iba dejar que nada perturbe su tranquilidad.

Lo último que recuerda fue haberle dicho a Xiaoláng entre susurros fue: ¡Te amo!.

Xiaoláng besos sus cabellos y también repitió la misma frase solo que dijo su nombre en ella: ¡Te amo Sakura!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después] **

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Sabía que ella estaba enojada y con justa razón pero no podía parar de reír.

-Sakura, por favor no tienes que . . .

-Gracias a ti me toca viajar a las 7:00Pm, así que por tu bien y el mío, tú te embarcas ahora-

-¡Lo lógico sería esperar que tú te embarques! . . . Después yo . . .

-No me vengas con esas excusas "baratas", tu vuelo sale en media hora quiero ver que te embarques y así me quedare tranquila perdiendo mi día hasta que me embarque-

-¡No quiero dejarte sola!-

Vi que me ignoro y con justa razón , ella se acerco al counter y le dijo a la señorita:

-¡Pre-chequeo por favor para el Señor Li Xiaoláng con destino a Hong Kong primera clase!

-Claro señora, ya los pasajeros están abordando. . . ¿Viaja con él?-

-¡No señorita! . . . Mi esposa va a New York a la semana de la MODA y a mí me manda a CHINA. . . ¿Puede usted creer eso-

Vi como la señorita se reía y como Sakura me miro con reproche, reconozco que me fascina verla enojada, el sexo con ella después de hacerla enojar era magistral.

-¡Vete!-

-Si ve señorita, es mala . . . Dame un beso y dime que me amas-

-¡Ni beso ni declaraciones de amor, vete!-

-No hasta que digas que me amas, si ve señorita como me maltrata esta mujer, pero no importa aun así la amo mucho-

Reconozco que lo hice a propósito pero me di el lujo de besarla como se debe, como en las películas clásica, sabía que estaba enojada porque ella odiaba que yo hiciera eso en pleno aeropuerto que poco y mas la lanzara al piso para besarla.

Siempre éramos un espectáculo, recuerdo cuando ella viajaba yo siempre le gritaba y decía:

_-¡Mi amor no te olvides que tu esposo amado te espera en China con tus diez hijos!-_

Ella odiaba que yo hiciera eso, porque era la comidilla de la prensa rosa.

Siempre que regresaba de sus viajes, que de paso nunca me avisaba cuando regresaba para que yo no hiciera esa clase de "drama" en el aeropuerto, ella me reclamaba por las "despedidas dramáticas" que le hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Sakura POV]**

-No puedo creer que se me haya pasado por alto las despedidas dramáticas que le gustaban a Xiaoláng . . . ¿Cómo se me paso por alto? . . . Recuerdo sus besos exagerados al estilo de películas clásica, que le gustaba darme, siempre hacía que le reclama por eso, pero lo peor es cuando me gritaba en plena sala de embarque:

_-Mi amor, Sakurita, mi amada esposa, no te olvides que tu amado esposo y tus diez hijos te esperamos en casa, voy aprovechar para limpiar la casa para que todo esté listo para cuando regrese-_

En serio le gustaba hacerme quedar mal lo peor que siempre me olvidaba de esa parte y la recordaba cuando ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

De pronto recordé un titular que salió en la prensa rosa años atrás:

_-Sakura Kinomoto o Sakura Li, la despiadada Top-Model tiene dominado a multi-millonario, que nos de su secreto para saber: ¿Cómo someter a los hombres?, en especial a los multi-millonarios.-_

El sabía realmente como hacerme enojar, mejor me voy al counter de mi aerolínea bueno de la aerolínea que debo usar no pienso correr el riesgo de quedarme de nuevo en Japón, Yue me va a "matar" por lo que hice.

-¡Encima que no viajo le soy infiel, merezco que me arrastre!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras una ella se dirigía a la sala de espera de la aerolínea que la iba llevar de Japón a New York, el se había instalado en primera clase para volar de Japón a Hong Kong.

**[****Sakura - Xiaoláng POV]**

Este viaje va ser largo, no puedo dejar de recordar con nostalgia nuestra historia.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados. En el siguiente CP6 condenso parte del CP5-6-7-8.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 ¡RECUERDOS QUE MARCAN!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°6: ¡RECUERDOS QUE MARCAN!**

**[35 años atrás] **

En alguna parte de Libia un descubrimiento se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Qué es esto? . . . Arq. Kinomoto, llamen al Arq. Kinomoto- Gritaban uno de los ayudantes.

El arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto miro con asombro las muestras y dijo:

-¡Encontramos Diamantes! . . . ¡Estoy seguro! . . . ¡Son diamantes!-

-¿Esta seguro?-

-¡Son diamantes! . . . ¡SON DIAMANTES! -Dijo con emoción Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-¡SOMOS RICOS!- Fue el grito general por parte de los hombres.

La euforia fue general, ellos venían por una excavación y se toparon con otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tomoeda]**

-¡Mami! . . . ¿Qé pasha?-Preguntaba un nene de 2 añitos.

-Mi amor . . tu padre . . . Mi amor . . . Somos ricos -Dijo una mujer de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes, mientras repartía tiernos besos en la cara de su pequeño hijo y lo cargaba en los brazos.

-¿Rito? . . . ¿Mami qe es esho?-

-¡Espera Touya! . . . . Déjame hablar con tu padre que lo tengo en la línea y escucho que su esposo le dijo con emoción:

-¡Nadeshiko! . . . ¿Mi amor te llegaron las cartas?-

-¡Si cielo! . . . ¡No lo creo! . . . ¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Sí! . . . Nos concedieron los permisos para poder explotar la zona, ahora lo que necesitamos es una empresa capitalista que nos facilite las maquinas, ya mi hermano Haru se está encargando de esa parte-

-¡Papi!-Decía el pequeño Touya mientras alzaba sus manitos para que su madre lo ponga al teléfono con su padre.

A partir de ese gran descubrimiento, la vida de la pequeña Familia Kinomoto cambio completamente, en el lapsus de seis meses con ayuda de su hermano Haru Kinomoto, Fujitaka pudo explotar las minas de Diamante en Libia.

Se consiguieron los inversionistas y Fujitaka dejo a un lado las cátedras de arqueología y dejo de ejercer su profesión parcialmente porque se convertido en explorador-empresario.

Poco a poco se armo un pequeño grupo de exploración minera que le pusieron **Kinomoto Exploraciones Mineras & Asociados S.R.L.** con cede en Tokio.

Al pasar los años y dado la buena administración que tenía la empresa extendió sus mercados entonces Fujitaka abrió una sucursal en China específicamente a Hong Kong para hacer negocios.

Su esposa Nadeskiko ya tenía pocos meses de embarazo, esta vez iban esperar una niña.

Touya estaba encantado con la nueva hermanita, él ya tenía cerca de seis años cumplidos.

Pero dado que esta vez la Familia Kinomoto tenía una amplia fortuna, Fujitaka le dio una sorpresa a su esposa al comprar una Mansión en un barrio exclusivo de Hong Kong, si bien en Japón a pesar de tener dinero no se habían mudado de casa porque Fujitaka estaba armando su patrimonio a nivel empresarial, él estaba separando parte de sus ganancias para sorprender a su esposa, cuando se presento la oportunidad de mudarse a otro país.

Fujitaka dijo:

-¡País nuevo, casa nueva, todo nuevo!.-

Eran una familia con fortuna pero Fujitaka no era un hombre derrochador, su venida a Hong Kong tenía entre otros objetivos asegurar al futuro de sus hijos.

La relación con la Familia Li se dio de forma natural porque primero fueron vecinos y después de conocerse Hien Li empezó hacer negocios con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ieran se hizo muy buena amiga de Nadeshiko, además sus últimos hijos tenían meses de diferencias.

Mientras que las hermanas mayores de Xiaoláng que eran cuatros y que tenía de 10, 8, 6, 5 años se encargaban de acosar al pequeño Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 3 años]**

Fue en una reunión que hizo Ieran en su casa para celebrar que Xiaoláng ingresaba a la escuela que conoció a la pequeña Sakura en persona.

-¡Xiaoláng , está linda niña es Sakura Kinomoto!-Dijo su madre Ieran.

-¡Sakurita este es mi hijo Xiaoláng Li, espero que sean muy buenos amigos!-Dijo Ieran mientras empujaba suavemente a Sakura que era una niña algo tímida y ella miraba al niño con curiosidad y Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-¡Eres fea!-

Sakura lo miro con odio y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse encima, le agarro del cabello y lo lanzo al piso porque se enojo mucho.

Ieran y Nadeshiko se alarmaron y separaron a los niños, que estaban llenos de tierra y Sakura lo miro con odio y le dijo:

-¡Tú eres horrible!-

-¡Sakura!- Dijo su madre con asombro y la niña contesto con enojo:

-¡El empezó mami!-

-¡Niña fea!- Dijo Xiaoláng con enojo.

Ante tal comentario Ieran dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Xiaoláng! . . . Dale tus disculpas a Sakura por tu comportamiento. . . ¡Nadeshiko lo siento mucho, no sé que le paso!

La escena no paso a mayores, porque el fiel mayordomo de la Familia Li intervino para llevarse al niño Li Xiaoláng y limpiarlo.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y Wei le dijo:

-¿Qué paso joven Xiaoláng? . . . Usted nunca ha tratado mal a una niña-

-¡No lo sé!-Dijo el niño entre susurros.

Wei sonrío conciliadora-mente, miro al niño con interés y dijo:

-¿Seré qué al joven Xiaoláng le haya gustado la señorita Kinomoto?-

Xiaoláng bajo la mirada y se puso rojo pero no contesto la pregunto.

Wei solo sonrío y dijo:

-¡Debe disculparse con ella, porque sino sus oportunidades con ella serán nulas!-

Xiaoláng miro con sorpresa a Wei y le dijo:

-¡Puedo conseguirle una caja de sus bombones preferidos y unas flores azules para que se disculpes!-

Xiaoláng solo miro a Wei y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Al final de ese día luego que Sakura también fuera cambiada de atuendo por su madre con las ropas que Ieran le dio, aprovechando que ella ya había conocido a las hermanas de Xiaoláng y a la prima de este que tenía la misma edad, que la invitaron a jugar con ellas.

Wei llamo la atención de la niña y le pidió que la acompañe al jardín, claro tuvo cuidado de que su madre no se diera cuenta y fue cuando Sakura que iba de la mano de Wei le dijo:

-¡El joven Xiaoláng quiere disculparse por lo que le dijo!-

Sakura lo miro con interés y bajo la mirada porque detrás de un árbol de cerezos, el niño Xiaoláng Li estaba con la cabeza baja y se acerco a ella y le extendió los obsequios y dijo:

-¡Lo siento!-

Sakura tomo los bombones y las flores que le regalo Xiaoláng y le dio una sonrisa que él se quedo mirándola de forma embobado por varios minutos.

[Carraspeo] . . . Joven Xiaoláng, debo llevar a la niña Sakura con su madre-Intervino Wei en un tono conciliador.

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna cuando Sakura antes de tomar la mano de Wei se regreso a dónde estaba él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrío con suavidad.

Xiaoláng miro a Sakura cuando corrió y tomo la mano de Wei entonces Wei miro al niño y le sonrío, le hizo una señal que Sakura no se diera cuenta y susurro:

_-" Será nuestra secreto "-_

Era bueno que estuviera de noche, porque él estaba completamente rojo y emocionado por ese beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 5 años]**

Era el primer día de escuela, Sakura ingresaba a 2do. De Básica y Xiaoláng estaban en 3ero. De Básica, pero desde que Sakura ingreso a la escuela, Xiaoláng se daba tiempo para pasar por su curso con su mirada seria secretamente controlaba a los compañeros de Sakura, como Meiling estaba en el mismo curso y Sakura era una niña tímida solo hablaba con ella no había problema, pero cuando eran los descansos Xiaoláng por lo general en lugar de estar con sus compañeros de clases, iba al curso de la pequeña Sakura.

Xiaoláng Li tenía el ceño fruncido y solo pudo pensar:

_-"¿Por qué Sakura le esta son-riéndole a ese niño?"-_

El niño cometió el error de mirar a Xiaoláng quien estaba detrás de Sakura y le dio una mirada que lo asusto y salió corriendo, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se tomo del brazo de Xiaoláng, a pesar que él tenía 5 años, ya era grande para su edad, cuando Xiaoláng llegaba a su curso Sakura inconscientemente lo buscaba y se alejaba de todo niño o niña de su curso.

Meiling los miraba con burla sobre todo a su primo, ella era la infórmate secreta de Xiaoláng en muchas ocasiones.

A medida que iban creciendo los lazos familiares se iban fortaleciendo.

Sakura afianzaba su amistad con Meiling Li y con su primo Xiaoláng Li, además Touya siempre tenía un ojo encima de ellas y se hizo muy buen amigo de Xiaoláng.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 7 años]**

Era usual que Sakura pasara más tiempo en la Mansión Li que en su propia casa, la razón los constantes viaje de su padre, su madre y Touya pasaban con Ieran y sus hijas entonces la pequeña Sakura siempre jugaba en la habitación de Meiling quien vivía en la Mansión Li dado que sus padres viajaban constantemente, pero pasaba algo raro, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de dormir, Xiaoláng se daba cuenta y siempre se las ingeniaba para que la pequeña Sakura duerma con él.

Un día se dio algo inusual:

-¡Señor Kinomoto, creo que su hija se quedo profundamente dormida!- Dijo Wei algo apenado

-¿Cómo así? . . . ¿Dónde se quedo dormida?-

-Encima del joven Xiaoláng y la tiene fuertemente abrazada, que no pude hacer que la suelte para traerla-

-¿Está despierto?-

-¡No también está dormido!-

Fujitaka dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡Son niños! . . . Déjales. . . ¿Dónde está Hien?-

-¡En el despacho y su esposa con la señora Ieran!-

-¡Entonces me adelanto!

-¿El señor se queda a cenar?-

-A este paso creo que sí, con todo pregúntale a Hien-

-¡Sí señor! . . . ¡Permiso!-

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que Xiaoláng, nunca dormía, cuando dormía Sakura, siempre se la quedaba mirando y acariciaba sus cabellos, le gustaba mucho su olor a manzanilla y a peras que ella expedía.

A pesar de ser niños, Xiaoláng era posesivo con Sakura no importa en el lugar en el que este, lo más extraño es que Sakura no parecía darse cuenta, como tampoco se daba cuenta que Xiaoláng desde la primera vez que Sakura durmió con él en su casa, en su cuarto a la edad de 3 años le robaba pequeños besos, primero empezó en la mejilla, cuando Sakura cumplió 4 años le besaba la nariz y la frente pero cuando Sakura cumplió 5 años se atrevió a poner sus labios sobre los de ella cuando estaba dormida.

Aunque él no era un experto en besos al menos se conformaba con robarle pequeños besos a su pequeña "Sakura", que era la única niña que había captado por completo su atención, aunque ella fuera extremadamente despistada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar el tiempo, Touya Kinomoto a su edad de 10 años era un niño posesivo con su pequeña hermana, a tal grado de tenerla 100% vigilada, sin embargo desde que el tenía casi 6 años y Xiaoláng 4 años a los pocos días de conocer a Sakura que no tenía más allá de 3 años.

Xiaoláng le dijo a Touya en una de sus visitas que este tuvo a la Mansión Li:

-¡A mí me gusta Sakura!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Yo la puedo proteger y cuidar cuando tú no estás!-

Touya lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¡Ella es muy pequeña para tener novio!

-No quiero ser su novio, solo quiero cuidarla, tú estás en cursos más altos, yo puedo hacer que Meiling la vigile y yo la cuidare en mis recreos-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-¡Que me permitas ser el único niño que este cerca de ella!

Touya lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Cuando sea grande yo me voy a casar con ella, todo lo que tendré y haré será para ella!-

Touya lo miro con burla y dijo mientras le dio la mano:

-¡Si la haces llorar yo te haré trizas!-

-¡No haré eso!-

-Pero si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana te haré trizas-

Xiaoláng sonrío por primera vez y le dijo:

-Pero si ella me toca a mí, tú no harás nada-

Touya lo miro y le dijo:

-Vamos a entrenar, si me ganas te dejare estar con mi hermana-

-¡Bien!-

Claro que Xiaoláng no le iba a ganar a Touya, pero tanto Wei como Hien notaron que el pequeño Xiaoláng empezó a tomar sus entrenamientos en serio, mejoraba de una manera impresionante, sus patadas eran más fuertes al igual que sus golpes.

Aunque Xiaoláng no le gano a Touya en ninguna pelea dado la contextura de Touya y el ser mayor le daba una gran ventaja, Touya fue el segundo en saber después de Wei que el pequeño Xiaoláng tenía cierto interés en cierta niña de cabellos castaños.

Lo más "inusual" que a medida que los niños iban creciendo era natural que el trato entre Sakura, Meiling y Xiaoláng fuera fluido ya que ambos eran los mejores amigos de Sakura pero se daba algo raro, no importa qué cantidad de gente este o en qué lugar, si estaba Sakura y llegaba Xiaoláng esta dejaba todo para hablar o estar con él y viceversa, en la "escuela" tácitamente todos había notado el apego de Sakura y Xiaoláng , de ahí a pesar de lo popular que ambos eran en la escuela dado su estatus sus compañeros mantenían la distancia.

Eran situaciones hilarantes cuando chicas que gustaban de Xiaoláng buscaban la ayuda de Sakura para que hable con él entonces él le decía a Sakura:

-¡Diles que hable conmigo!-

El rechazo de parte de Xiaoláng era inminente y se molestaba ver que sus compañeras de clases o "pretendientes" acercarse a Sakura para usarla de mensajera.

Cuando era el caso contrario "chicos" que cometían el error de fijarse en "su mejor amiga", Xiaoláng sutilmente se libraba de ellos, aunque no era su intención quedar como el malo de la película pero siempre usaba esta frase:

-¡Aléjate de mi Sakura o me voy encargar de destruirte a tu familia y a ti!-

La frase funcionaba, aunque Xiaoláng no hacía uso de esa amenaza.

En alguna ocasión más de uno quiso desafiarlo, Xiaoláng no tenía problema en hacerle frente en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo sobre todo cuando le decía a Touya sobre el "posible cuñado" que iba a tener.

Quizás sus compañeros no tenían miedo de Xiaoláng a pesar que tenía buena talla porque al fin y al cabo estaban en el mismo nivel pero cuando venía con Touya quien fue el capital de futbol, del equipo de lucha y básquet del colegio y tenía una talla y era más fuerte que Xiaoláng era otra historia completamente diferente.

Lo más interesante Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 13 años]**

Paso algo inusual, Xiaoláng le había comprado a Sakura por su cumpleaños N°13 un perrito Chow-Chow, al que bautizaron con el nombre de: KERBEROS pero como era pequeño lo llamo Kero, Sakura se lanzo a los brazos de Xiaoláng cuando él le dio el pequeño cachorro, y decía que eran su bebe, aunque Sakura no se daba cuenta el efecto que tenían esas palabras en Xiaoláng , el tomo esa frase muy enserio empezó a compartir la custodia del perrito, ir con Sakura al veterinario, comprarle las cosas al perrito, en si asumió su responsabilidad por la compra del obsequio osea del pequeño cachorro.

Meiling se burlaba de su primo diciéndole:

-¡Wow! . . . Tu primer hijo con Sakurita es un perro . . . [ Risas divertidas]

-¡Cállate Meiling!- Era lo que siempre respondía Xiaoláng .

Sus hermanas también lo molestaban pero no pasaba a mayores porque cuando Sakura venía con el perrito captaba toda su atención.

Pero como todo animal muchas veces dan problemas y un día:

Xiaoláng estaba enojado no soportaba ver llorar a Sakura y le dijo:

-¡Te doy mi barra de chocolate pero deja de llorar!-

-Snif Snif [Hipo] . . La adolescente lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes pero solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo, Xiaoláng se quería dar contra el árbol y le dijo:

-¡Bien voy a subir a ver a Kero, pero deja de llorar!

-Snif Snif . . . ¿En serio? [hipo] . . .

-¡Si!-

Grave error, porque si bien el perrito se había subido a una rama alta, Xiaoláng trato de subir al árbol y al llegar a la rama por su peso el perro cayó en los brazos de Sakura y la rama se rompió por el peso de Xiaoláng y cayo de tal manera que se rompió la pierna.

Sakura se asusto mucho que llamo a Wei porque Xiaoláng de paso de golpeo la cabeza y del golpe y dolor quedo inconsciente por varios minutos, fue un día de locos porque el termino en el hospital y todo por culpa de Sakura y su "cachorro" Kero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

En la mansión Li, Xiaoláng miraba a Sakura con odio y le dijo:

-¡Me rompí la pierna por tu culpa y por bajar al maldito perro pulgoso!

-¡Lo siento Xiaoláng!-

Sakura le sonrío con nerviosismo entonces no pudo contener y se abalanzo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla , Xiaoláng se puso rojo y ella le dijo:

-¡Pero Kero está bien, eso es lo importante, gracias!-

Xiaoláng no dijo nada porque estaba sorprendido por el beso que ella le dio por iniciativa propia pero la miro con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

-¿Cómo que kero está bien eso es lo importante y mi pierna?-

Sakura lo miraba apenada y le dijo:

-¡Haré lo que tu desees, pero no te enojes conmigo!-

Xiaoláng la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Harás lo que yo quiera?-

Por alguna extraña razón Sakura sintió un escalofrío por la mirada extraña que le dio Xiaoláng y se puso peor cuando él le mostró un sonrisa divertida.

-¡No sé lo que tienes en mente pero tu cara me dice que vas hacer malvado, cruel y despiadado!-

[Risas divertidas] . . . No Sakurita cómo crees . . .

Sakura lo miro con recelo y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Me van a quitar el yeso en 6 semanas entonces dile a tus padres que te vas a mudar a la Mansión Li?

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué haría algo así?-

-¡Porque vas hacer mi esclava personal durante esos 6 semanas!-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-¡Es tu culpa que este así!-

-No pienso bañarte, ni vestirse Xiaoláng -

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¡No había pensado en eso pero es una excelente idea!-

-¡Xiaoláng! -Dijo Sakura completamente roja, tomo a Kero en brazos y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Me voy! . . .

-¡Sakurita!-

-¿Qué?-

-Si tú no te mudas a la Mansión Li, yo me mudare a la Mansión Kinomoto y le diré a tus padres que por tu culpa estoy lisiado-

-¡Eso es chantaje!-

-Vamos Sakurita, si hasta tienes una habitación acá-

-Qué de paso nunca uso, por qué no sé cómo siempre termino durmiendo contigo y no sé cómo pasa eso.- Contesto Sakura haciendo un puchero de reproche.

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¡Te espero a las 7:00Pm para que cenes conmigo, puedes traer a Kero y de paso avísale a Touya!-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo entre dientes:

-¡Eres un abusivo!-

-Te escuche Sakurita, por cierto no traigas ropa, en tu cuarto esta la nueva colección de Feime-

-¿En serio?-

-Si esta toda completa. . . ¿Te digo que tiene?-

Sakura se puso roja y dijo:

-Eres un . . . ¿Por qué vez mi ropa antes de usarla yo? . . . ¡Eso no se hace!-Dijo ella con reproche.

Sakura nunca sabía como Xiaoláng se las ingeniaba pero él, era la única persona que conocía, todo lo que había en su armario incluso cuando ella no encontraba algo, sabía qué si le pregunta a Xiaoláng, él no tendría problemas en decirle dónde estaban sus cosas.

Ni ella sabía que tanto tenía en su closet, cómo Xiaoláng sabía que conocía y lo comprobó una vez fueron de compras y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-No compres esa chaqueta, tú la tiene en tres colores y ese ya la tienes . . .

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho las risas divertidas de Xiaoláng que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y le contesto entre risas:

-¡Porque yo sé tú talla y yo sé lo que te queda bien!-

-Eres . . .

Sakura no dijo nada más pero salió del cuarto de Xiaoláng completamente roja a pedir permiso a sus padres para mudarse a la Mansión Li, porque conocía lo suficiente a Xiaoláng para saber que él no se iba quedar quieto hasta convertirla en su esclava personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después] **

Lo peor que le puede pasar a una niña de 13 años cuando recién le baja su primera regla es estar en traje de baño frente a sus mejores amigos en este caso Meiling y Xiaoláng, que aún estaba con el yeso en la pierna.

Sakura se llevo tremendo susto cuando salió de la piscina y sintió como que algo le bajo y salió corriendo al baño llevando a su mejor amiga, Xiaoláng se alerto.

Después de llamar a la madre de Xiaoláng y a una de sus hijas, Wei aviso la noticia a la madre de Sakura, quien se la contó a su esposo, quizás para los padres de la joven era un gran día porque su niña se había convertido en mujer al "desarrollar", las rosas, felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero para una adolescente por más información que le diera sobre el tema estaba aterrada como avergonzada.

Ella no tenía nada que celebrar encima que el "cólico menstrual" era horrible para ella y la palidez era notoria, Sakura termino de cambiarse y se encerró en su cuarto, bueno el cuarto que le habían asignado en la Mansión Li y que ella rara vez usaba.

Xiaoláng se preocupo por ella y toco varias veces y ella no contestaba, el temió lo peor y pidió Wei abrir la puerta porque no entendía que pasaba, sobre todo cuando "su Sakura" no respondía a su llamado y su madre junto con la suya estaban armando poco más y una fiesta para celebrar que su niña había "desarrollado", cuando Wei le comento lo que le sucedía a Sakura, el hizo lo más sensato la dejo sola y busco información en el internet ya que a pesar de vivir con mujeres nunca había puesto atención a esa "parte" propia del desarrollo biológico de una niña, conocía del tema de manera superficial entonces investigo a fondo el tema, le pidió a Wei que lo acompañe a la farmacia.

Wei sonrío con incomodidad porque Xiaoláng le tenía tal grado de confianza que empezó hacerle preguntas sobre las mujeres que a su criterio las debía responder sus padres no él, sin embargo Wei no solo lo acompaño a la farmacia, sino que compartió de forma puntual sus conocimientos a nivel sexual pero lo trato de una forma que el adolescente entendiera, se enfocaron más en la parte de las mujeres y su menstruación, incluso Wei sugirió comprar libros sobre el tema porque él conocía "el tema" pero no era mujer había cosas que no sabía cómo explicar.

Xiaoláng lo puso en un predicamento con todas las preguntas que le hizo a Wei ese día.

Fue así como Wei y Xiaoláng aprendieron que la primera regla de una mujer se llama menarquía o el primer sangrado vaginal de una mujer.

Entendieron a media lo del ciclo menstrual como funciona y sobre el tema de los días fértiles.

El porqué se daba los cólicos menstruales y como sobrellevarlos, compraron medicina para Sakura sin contar con una línea completa de producto de higiene para esos días.

También Xiaoláng y Wei aprendieron sobre el tema que la menstruación no es una enfermedad es una fase normal que toda mujer debe pasar y cuando se presentan las anomalías que hacer.

En pocas palabras Xiaoláng con ayuda de Wei se informaron a tal grado que en la noche Wei preparo un consume de pollo muy consistente para Sakura y Xiaoláng le llevo analgésicos para que le pase el dolor y hablo con ella sobre el tema, le llevo tanto información impresa como visual.

Aunque sus madres ya habían hablado con Sakura, ella agradeció mucho la ayuda de Xiaoláng y el se quedo con ella durante esos días, ahora el esclavo era él y él le recomendó que ya que había pasado por eso sería bueno que lo anote en su agenda y que vaya a la ginecóloga para que le explique sobre el tema y de paso que se haga revisiones periódicas para prevenir los "quistes" y cualquier anomalía.

Pero paso algo interesante si bien era un tema propio de una mujer, Xiaoláng empezó a tomar control de los días que Sakura tenía su periodo, claro eso solo lo sabía Meiling y Wei y en base a eso el planificaba su agenda, así cuando Sakura estaba en sus días "difíciles" ella podía descansar y no se cruzaba con ninguna de sus actividades.

Incluso hasta parecía anormal pero Xiaoláng tenía presente cuando ella tenía que tener su periodo y siempre estaba preparado a pesar que nunca tuvo ninguna sorpresa desagradable pero siempre tenía las pastillas a la mano o las toallas sanitarias incluso sabía la marca, forma, color que ella usaba y no tenía problema con tener una o dos toallas entre sus cosas, luego aprendió la marca de tampones que ella después empezó a usar, años más tardes.

En cuestión de marcas, gustos Xiaoláng conocía perfectamente todos los gustos de Sakura y viceversa.

Incluso cuando ambos comían eran una pareja inusual, ni la madre o hermanas de Xiaoláng lo conocían también como ella a tal grado que llego un momento que no necesitaban hablar, una mirada, una sonrisa, una expresión y Xiaoláng sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba Sakura y viceversa.

No era ninguna secreto a esa edad que Xiaoláng prestaba el 100% de su atención a la "despistada" de Sakura quien también era reciproca en su trato, no era raro verlos siempre juntos, incluso sus padres lo empezaron a notar pero eran muy pequeños para hacer alianzas o hablar de compromisos, dejaron que las cosas entre ellos se dieran de manera natural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 14 años]**

Eran vacaciones de invierno y era usual que Xiaoláng, Sakura y Meiling viajen juntos pero esta vez Xiaoláng tenía otra meta empezar a trabajar en la Corporación Li, porque sabían que las pasantías eran pagadas y él quería ya empezar armar algo propio, pero se dio algo inusual:

-Vamos Xiaoláng, Meiling tiene razón el campamento de integración va ser súper y sin ti no va ser lo mismo- Dijo Sakura animada, le gustaba mucho viajar con ellos.

-Ya les dije que no, además cada vez que viajo con ustedes siempre me pasa algo, esta vez no me vas a convencer-Dijo Xiaoláng con el semblante serio mientras las ignoraba y se preparaba para entrenar con la espada.

Lo que le pasaba era que terminaba cargando las bolsas de las chicas, o siendo su fotógrafo personal o su guardaespaldas, porque a esa edad tanto Meiling como Sakura ya empezaban a cambiar, si bien Sakura dado que practicaba gimnasia, básquet y natación en el colegio era más alta que Meiling.

A nivel de belleza ambas se estaba convirtiendo en hermosas mujeres, a esta edad Sakura ya empezaba a posar para los fotógrafos gracias a su madre, empezó haciendo catálogos de ropa deportiva, mientras que Meiling le empezaba gustar el diseñar ropa, y usaba a Sakura como modelo, algo que en particular le gustaba mucho pero molestaba a Xiaoláng porque no le hacía mucha gracia cuando Meiling le hacía poner a Sakura ropa "demasiado sexy" para su edad.

Gracias a Meiling y a sus atuendos "extravagantes" que Sakura usaba sobre todo en las vacaciones, Sakura empezaba a llamar la atención de los chicos, algo que definitivamente no le gustaba a su hermano Touya pero a Xiaoláng le hacía hervir la sangre y siempre le reclamaba a Meiling por los atuendos tan sugestivos que le hacía probar a su "inocente Sakura".

Ahora el campamento de integración, no era malo al contrario era divertido pero cada vez que iban Xiaoláng terminaba cargando las cosas de las chicas y no disfrutaba tanto del campamento por estar pendiente de espantar a los "futuros pretendientes" de su prima y de Sakura que cada años parecía atraer más a los "mocosos" como él los llamaba y lo peor que Sakura con sus "sonrisas", que a su criterio eran demasiados picaras y sensuales para su edad, hacían que los niños babearan por ella y ella ni cuenta se daba el efecto que tenía en esos "mocosos", en esos momentos agradecía mucho que Sakura fuera completa despistada.

Xiaoláng lo negaba pero no era ningún secreto que aparte de ser posesivo con Sakura era sumamente celoso cuando se trataba de ella.

Sakura miro a Meiling, Meiling miro a Sakura y esta última le dijo entre susurros:

-¡Meiling, hay que tomar medidas extremas!-

Meiling sonrío con maldad, Xiaoláng parecía no estar escuchando pero cuando estaba Sakura presente sus cincos sentidos se activaban por completo y uno adicional que tenía exclusivo para poner atención a lo que hacía Sakura.

Se limito a seguir entrenando con su espada y las chicas salieron de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[ Minutos después] **

Xiaoláng no necesitaba ingresar a su habitación para saber que su prima y Sakura estuvieron en ella, sobre todo cuando el aroma corporal y el perfumen que usaba Sakura el lo reconocería inmediatamente.

Entonces miro su pieza con cuidado y noto algo que estaba fuera de contexto.

Xiaoláng miraba con reproche la esquela en color rosa/perfumada, la leyó y la volvió a leer:

_-Si quieres tus reservas de chocolates y todos tus dulces, debes venir al campamento de integración con nosotras sino Meiling y yo no las vamos a comer toda y no te vamos a dejar ni un solo chocolate, a también tomamos todos tus ahorros para que no tengas como comprar más chocolates y dulces, incluso me lleve tu tarjeta de crédito y tu billetera. -_

_Con amor y muchos besos de tu mejor amiga: Sakurita. ^.^_

_Con amor y muchos besos tu prima favorita: Meiling ^.^ _

_Pdta.- Los chocolates de almendra están riquísimos, te adjunto la prueba del delito._

Xiaoláng sonrío levente al ver la envoltura con el lápiz de labio de olor a cereza, sabía que era de Sakura y luego frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡Sakurita no tienes idea de con quién te metiste!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después] **

Mientras los chicos de la escuela de Meiling y Sakura empezaban a poner su equipaje en el bus que los llevaría al campamento.

Afuera del bus, Meiling estaba tomando un vídeo de Sakura mientras cantaba algo de Sean Paul & Alexis Jordan **[****Got 2 Luv U]**

-¿Mei, crees que Xiaoláng venga?-

Meiling dio una sonrisa divertida, Sakura continuo cantando y vio la cara de reproche de su primo que venía frente a ellas y Meiling dijo:

-¡Oh si! . . . ¡Y creo que va estar de muy mal humor Sakurita!-

[ Risas divertidas] . . . Sakura seguía cantando y moviéndose:

_I, I'll do anything I could for ya_

_Boy you're my only [sing it girl]_

_I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

Cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo de forma posesiva y le dijo:

-¡Estas en problemas Sakura!-

Sakura se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Xiaoláng y siguió cantando:

_You don't even know me [uh, huh]_

_Cause I am, I...I don't even want to fight, fight, fight_

_[I don't wanna fight it]_

_Said I am, I...I ain't even gonna fight it_

Xiaoláng la miraba mientras ella cantaba y bailaba con él y vio a Meiling que tenía una sonrisa burlona y le dijo con un movimiento de labios:

-¡Eres débil cuando se trata de Sakura!-

Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante serio pero no le dijo nada porque estaba encantado teniendo toda la atención de "su Sakura" y poco le importaba la cara de envidia que mostraban sus compañeros de clase.

Algunos tenían la espera que Xiaoláng no fuera al campamento pero no fue así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[A la edad de 16 años]**

Xiaoláng estaba nervioso, si bien habían pasado 3 meses desde que su prima y Sakura se habían ido de vacaciones a Europa y había hablado con ellas todos los días, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que las extrañaba sobre todo cierta castaña.

Estaba en el aeropuerto pensando que era la primera vez desde que conocía a Sakura que se separaba de ella, sabía que la madre de Sakura hizo un acuerdo con una casa de modas en Francia para que Sakura y Meiling hagan pasan-tías con ellos, el talento de su prima salió a flote y tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar su primera línea juvenil de ropa sport a nivel internacional pero Sakura capto la atención de los fotógrafos internacionales, la reconocida casa francesa la puso en las portadas de las revistas de mayor circulación a nivel nacional.

Sakura tenía cumplido los 15 años y empezó a posar y a desfilar de manera profesional, tu talento innato para las pasarelas salió a flote, cada vez que Xiaoláng veía sus portadas antes de ser impresas se llenaba de orgullo pero no podía evitar de sentir celos porque mientras él estaba en Hong Kong su futura "novia" porque a esa edad él sabía que la quería como novia ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella , aunque eso ya sabía esta vez los manifestó abiertamente dado la ausencia de ella, se estaba dando a conocer a nivel internacional.

Se descuido un segundo y su prima lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo, como siempre Meiling era escandalosa, pero se quedo perplejo, Sakura le sonreía pero mantuvo la distancia.

Ella se veía diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra y Xiaoláng reclamo su abrazo y ella sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Te lo debo!-

-¿Cómo que te lo debo? . . . ¡Ven acá!-

Las risas y burlas de Meiling no se hicieron esperar.

Al ingresar a la escuela fue otra historia, Sakura físicamente había cambiado notablemente, paso de ser una linda adolescente a una hermosa mujer su desarrollo fue notorio cuando atrás quedaron las Copa A y dieron paso a la Copa B sin ningún problema sin contar con la talla que ahora tenía y sus finas curvas que estilizaban su figura y seguía creciendo.

Ese año los cambios notables en el cuerpo de Sakura le dio más de un problema a Xiaoláng porque a pesar que él estaba en el siguiente año, ahora sus compañeros, chicos de otros cursos incluso del de Sakura y para su mala suerte ese año Meiling le toco en el otro curso y los compañeros de su prima también se fijaban en "su Sakura".

Pero su mayor dolor de cabeza ese año fue el nuevo estudiante de intercambio que era Japonés: **Ariel Amamiya** pero que había vivido los últimos 7 años en Chile y ahora venía a radicar a Hong Kong por los negocios de sus padres, el grupo de ellos hizo alianza con Los Kinomoto, por lo que fue natural su trato y dado la forma de ser de Sakura inmediatamente el chico nuevo se hizo amiga de ella, y luego coincidieron en su Mansión ya que el padre de Ariel antes de concretar negocios con el padre de Sakura quiso conocer primero a su familia.

A Xiaoláng este " extraño invasor" no le gusto, pero lo que él no sabía es que Ariel se hizo amigo de Sakura, porque había notado que cuando era hora del recreo ella no socializaba con sus compañeros del curso y pensó que era nueva como él y al seguirlo noto que buscaba a una niña de cabellos negros largos y ojos color azules era: Meiling Li, Ariel quedo prendado de Meiling era ella quien le gustaba, se hizo amiga de Sakura para acercarse a Meiling.

Entonces se dio algo raro cuando Ariel le dijo a Sakura que le ayude con Meiling, ella acepto encantada porque la idea de jugar a "Cupido" con su mejor amiga le fascinaba, lo que Sakura no se dio cuenta era que empezaba a pasar tiempo de calidad con Ariel armando los mega-planes para que Ariel enamore a Meiling.

Xiaoláng ya empezaba a cansarle este sujeto, hasta que un día dado que sus amenaza no surgían efecto en Ariel y al ver que siempre que él se acercaba a ellos, Ariel se llevaba a "su Sakura" y le daba la impresión que se estaba burlando de él, no aguanto más y le dijo a Sakura:

-¿Te gusta Ariel?-Pregunto con reproche Xiaoláng.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto distraída Sakura, no quería ser grosera con Xiaoláng pero memorizar la tabla periódica no era nada fácil, no solo tenía prueba escrita sino oral y hablar en público no se le daba bien, encima que el profesor de Química le daba terror era uno de los profesoras más difíciles que le había tocado.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando justo vio venir Ariel con su prima y no lo pensó dos veces y dijo:

-Mira ese . . . . ¿No es Kero?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Dónde . . .

Sakura levanto la cabeza rápidamente pero no pudo completar la pregunta por qué sintió los labios de su mejor amigo sobre ella y solo pudo abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Ariel y Meiling se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Sakura estaba igual de perpleja porque:

1ro. Era su primer beso según ella.

2do. Su mejor amigo le estaba robando un beso a ella y no cualquier beso, sino el primero.

3ro. Lo hizo delante de toda la escuela.

4to. ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO, el chico que conocía de toda su vida, eso era irreal y aunque ella no correspondió el beso porque Xiaoláng puso sus labios sobre los de ella y aunque ella tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el cerrado, cuando sonó el timbre se sobresalto.

Xiaoláng le dio una sonrisa soberbia, ella estaba roja entre sorprendida, nerviosa y enojada y le dijo:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Porque tú eres mía y no permito que nadie tome lo que es mío!- Lo dijo bastante fuerte para que todos escuchen sobre todo cierta pareja que venía de frente.

Sakura no pudo continuar con sus reclamos porque en ese momento llegaba su tormento "El profesor de Química" y fue bueno que no le toco dar la lección porque ella quedo tan perturbada con el beso, se quedo en blanco.

Por más que había estudiado algo era certero iba sacar un cero, gordito y redondito, eso era seguro.

Ariel la miraba con diversión y se animo a decir antes que terminara la clase:

[Carraspeo] -¿Así que ya eres novia de Li o no?-

-¡Cállate Ariel!- Dijo Sakura por lo bajo con malestar.

Ariel tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse en voz alta y fue cuando el profesor los miro de frente y dijo:

-Amamiya y Kinomoto al frente

Ambos se miraron perplejos pero . . . [**Ring Ring Ring] . . . **Fue bueno, que justo en ese momento sonara el timbre y el profesor los miro ambos y les dijo:

-¡Así como hablan entre susurros en clases quiero ver que sean capaz de dar la lección oral sobre los Elementos de la Tabla Periódica, mañana empiezan ustedes, en la primera hora!-

-¡Si profesor! - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, al salir el profesor del salón Sakura miro Ariel con reproche y le dijo:

-¡Eso es culpa tuya!-

[Risas nerviosas] - ¡Lo siento Sakurita!-

-Nada que Sakurita lo siento . . . ¡Me voy!-

Sakura se levanto porque no iba poder concentrarse la próxima clase y salió para buscar a Meiling.

Ariel sonrío nervioso y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Que carácter!-

-¡Te escuche!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Sakura le había comentado a Meiling los antecedentes antes del beso y Meiling al notar las expresiones de Sakura no pudo evitar reírse a costa de ella.

-¡Meiling no te burles!- Le dijo finalmente Sakura con reproche, ella estaba trauma-da por el beso robado por su mejor amigo.

-¡Vamos Sakurita si es obvio que Xiaoláng te ama desde que éramos unos niños!-

-¿Qué?- Esa declaración la sorprendió.

-Todos lo saben, es lo más obvio del mundo, claro que tú con lo despistada que eres no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta-Dijo Meiling en broma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Hablando del rey de roma, y mi primo que se asoma, me voy . . . ¿Será que se te va declarar? ¡Qué emoción! . . . Luego me cuentas con lujo de detalles….-

-¡Espera no te vayas! -Dijo Sakura demasiado tarde porque Meiling había hablando literalmente esfumado.

Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, porque se le paso por alto que esa hora Xiaoláng tenía deportes y él pregunto con toda naturalidad al acercarse a ella:

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, no deberías estar en clases?-

Sakura estaba roja y le dijo:

-¡Si ya me voy! . . .

Xiaoláng la agarro de la mano y le pregunto:

-¿Te escapaste de clases? . . . ¿Por qué?-

-Yo . . .

Sakura no sabía ni dónde meterse, ella estaba completamente roja y Xiaoláng no la soltaba de la mano e hizo algo que no se esperaba la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo y le susurro al oído:

-¡El beso que te robe es porque me gustas!-

-¿Qué? . . Tú no puedes, tu eres mi mejor ami . . .

-¡Quiero ser algo más que tu mejor amigo Sakura!-

Sakura cometió el error de levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos a Xiaoláng y este le sonrío también estaba sonrojado pero Sakura estaba completamente roja, ambos sentían como que su corazón estaba a mil por hora y Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Seamos novios! . . . ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Eh! . . . Ante el nerviosismo de Sakura, Xiaoláng sonrío y se animo a robarse un segundo beso pero esta vez fue diferente, fue corto y al romper el beso le dijo:

-Nos conocemos bastante bien, tú me gustas desde niños, yo pensaba esperar hasta que fuéramos adultos-

-¿Tú . . . tú me quieres?-

Xiaoláng sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Yo te amo Sakura! . . . Desde siempre . . . ¿Qué dices? . . . ¿Somos novios?-

-Déjame. . . Pensarlo . . . Esto es raro-

-¡Listo te doy un segundo para que lo pienses! . . . ¿Sí o Sí? . . . ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Xiaoláng!-

-Vamos Sakurita . . . Tú y yo hasta que la muerte nos separe . . .

-¡Oye! . . . [Risas nerviosas] . . . ¿Me estas proponiendo qué sea tu novia o que me case contigo?-

-Ambas, pero lo del matrimonio déjemelo para más adelante cuando tenga algo sólido armado . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . ¡Sabes que aún no trabajo!-

-Pero Yo si trabajo, te puedo mantener-Dijo Sakura en son de broma y Xiaoláng río divertido entonces dijo:

-Aunque suena tentador la oferta, es el hombre que tiene que afrontar los gastos-

-Pero ahora las mujeres comparten los gastos- Protesto Sakura

[Carraspeo] Xiaoláng y Sakura se pusieron rojos al ver a Meiling y Ariel con cámara en mano y Meiling dijo:

-¡Xiaoláng eres pésimo en las declaraciones de amor! . . .Ella ni siquiera te ha contestado si es tu novia y ya están hablando de gastos, arruinaste una perfecta declaración-

-Mei tiene razón, lo arruinaste Xiaoláng - Dijo Ariel en burla y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Son o no son enamorados?-

Sakura y Xiaoláng lo miro serio y Sakura le dijo:

-Eso de enamorado no me gusta-

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng, le sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Si somos novios!-

Meiling aprovecho y aplaudió de la emoción y Xiaoláng aprovecho para darle un tercer beso que fue correspondido por una ya "morada" Sakura hasta que Ariel interrumpió el beso y dijo:

[Carraspeo] . . . Xiaoláng no es el novio de Sakura, solo su enamorado y eso significa una relación sin mayor compromiso-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con enojo al caer en la provocación de Ariel, quién no dejaba de reírse a costa de él.

-Xiaoláng . . . ¡Por favor! . . . ¡Cálmate!-Dijo Sakura tratando de contener a su "enamorado o novio".

Entonces Ariel dijo con toda mal intención:

-A mi me han enseñado que cuando dos personas profesan su amor sin un anillo de por medio son "enamorados", una relación informal que no es seria pero cuando hay un anillo de por medio y el permiso de los padres de la "chica" la pareja pasa hacer "novios" que ya es una pareja formal y reconocida y por anillo no hablo el de solitario que eso se da cuando ya se pide a la "chica o a la novia" en matrimonio y ya no son novios sino prometidos-

Xiaoláng miro Ariel con el semblante serio y miro a su "enamorada o novia" y dijo:

-¿Sakura quieres un anillo?-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Eso no se pregunta-Dijo Meiling en tono de burla, Ariel tenía la misma expresión.

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng y le sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Mejor no le hagas caso, te veo al final de la escuela!-

-¡Claro mi amor!- Xiaoláng aprovecho para besar sus cabellos y miro con reproche a Meiling y Ariel.

Al final del día Xiaoláng con ayuda de Wei organizo una cena para informar sobre su inicio de relación con Sakura a sus respectivas familias la noticia fue acogida de muy buenas maneras y fue cuando Xiaoláng saco unas alianzas y ante el asombro de todos incluso de Sakura, pidió permiso de manera formal a sus padres que le permitan salir con Sakura.

Para sorpresa incluso de la Familia Amamiya que fueron los invitados especiales de la noche, Xiaoláng miro Ariel y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sakurita tu sabes que te amo!-

Cada vez que decía eso Sakura se ponía roja y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Nuestro noviazgo es real quiero darte algo y saco dos hermosos aros en oro blanco y amarillo y un extravagante anillo que según Xiaoláng no era el de "compromiso real" pero se lo dio para que lo use en la mano derecha, mientras que las alianzas de su noviazgo las use en la mano izquierda, no era como se debía de hacer pero era lo que él quería que hiciera.

Sin contar con que ambos aros estaba grabados.

Al final del día Xiaoláng miro Ariel muy serio y le dijo:

-¡Sakura es mi novia aléjate de ella!-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Compadezco a Sakurita no sabe el novio tan celoso y posesivo que tiene-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-A mí me gusta tu prima Meiling, tu "novia actual" me estaba ayudando para que yo enamore a Mei, es ella la que realmente me gusta, no Sakura-

Xiaoláng lo miro seriamente y le dijo:

-Quítame eso de novia "actual" Sakura es mi novia y punto-

-¡OK! . . . Ya lo entendí pero si sabes que uno nunca se casa con su primera novia-Dijo Ariel con burla.

-¡Eso está por verse!-

Ariel lo miro serio a Xiaoláng por varios minutos y dijo:

-¿Tú realmente vas en serio con ella?-

-¡Claro, de eso no hay duda!

Ariel sonrío confiado y dijo:

-¿Me invitaras a la boda?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Cómo que no?-Pregunto indignado Ariel.

Xiaoláng iba a responder pero justo llego "su novia" y dejo botado Ariel quien tenía una sonrisa burlona.

El se dispuso a disfrutar del resto de la velada con el amor de su vida porque era oficial su relación se volvió formal.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 11 re-editados. El CP6 tiene parte del CP5 más CP6-7-8. Me Faltan tres capítulos más por cubrir y termino la re-edición para empezar los nuevos capítulos. ¡Favor tomen nota! Esta historia la actualizo mañana ^.^**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 ¿Castigo divino?

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°7:****¿Castigo divino?.**

**[En Hong Kong] **

La Familia Li en particular la madre del pequeño Tian estaban teniendo un mal rato cuando el Dr. Clow Reed les dijo por segunda ocasión:

-Señora Amamiya, lamento y entiendo su pérdida pero la autopsia nos puede revelar. . . ¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte de su hijo?-

-¡No! . . . Me niego a que abran a mi hijo, el tiene frio el debe. . .

Meiling al estar sola sin el apoyo de su esposo no pudo más y término en el piso llorando mientras su madre la abrazaba y la impotencia de no saber a qué hora le iban entregar el cadáver de su hijo para darle cristina sepultura era los que les tenía en ese estado.

Finalmente el tío de Meiling, Hien Li dijo:

-¿Por qué no desean entregar el cadáver del niño para que nosotros organicemos los funerales?-

-Cuando el niño murió hace pocas horas, tomamos por precaución nuevas placas de sus órganos y muestras de sus tejidos y sangres, ya que en este caso se desconoce la causa de su muerte y encontramos que la sangre se ha petrificado-

-¿Qué?-

-Parte de sus órganos se han endurecido de una forma inusual, necesitamos saber, la razón de la muerte real del niño para esclarecer nuestras dudas, recomiendo hacer la autopsia al niño-

Hien continuo hablando con el doctor para hacerle entrar en razón que eso era algo que la familia ya no le importaba, el niño estaba muerto, ellos querían organizar los funerales y salir del lugar.

Los abuelos de Tian y padre de Ariel no entendían porque en el hospital retenían el cuerpo de su nieto y vieron con asombro para ellos cuando Eriol Hiragizawa, una persona declarada como NO grata por la Familia Li específicamente por los padres de Xiaoláng Li ingreso al lugar.

Masaki se apresuro a decir, a pesar que él no tenía ningún problema con Eriol de paso era socio suyo en algunos negocios:

-¡Eriol no deberías estar aquí!-

-Lamento lo de su pérdida Masaki, pero vine porque mi hijo empezó a sudar mucho, luego nos dimos cuentas que tenía fiebre, con lo que le paso a Tian, pensamos que sería mejor traerlo al hospital para que lo revisen-

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo y tu hijo?-

-Con una de las enfermeras . . . Mira ahí vienen-

A pesar de estar cerca de Eriol, Tomoyo le entrego al niño en sus brazos y le dijo en un tono suave:

-¡Déjame hablar con Meiling y de paso hablo con el Dr. Clow aprovechando que esta con Hien!-

Eriol frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sabía que Los Li iban a protestar al verlos juntos pero en ese momento él estaba más preocupado por su pequeño hijo Yuna Hiragizawa-Daidoji que empezaba mostrar una palidez nada propia de él y eso lo tenía completamente tenso.

Tomoyo se acerco a la madre de Meiling, a su suegra que la miro con el semblante serio y a la madre de Ariel y dijo:

-¡Meiling, prima lamento mucho tu pérdida! - Dijo Tomoyo con un semblante demacrado.

-¡Gracias Tomoyo! . . . Yo . . .

Meiling no pudo continuar sus comentarios cuando el niño que estaba en brazos de Eriol empezó a toser de forma fuerte, se puso completamente tensa y dijo con horror al recordar que así empezó su hijo:

-¡Mi hijo empezó así!-

Eriol se alarmo al ver a su hijo escupir sangre lo que alerto a todos, el Dr. Clow Reed que estaba discutiendo con Hien Li, lo dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando noto el cuadro peligroso del niño y se apresuro atenderle.

-¿Dr. Reed que le pasa a mi hijo? -Pregunto con preocupación Tomoyo.

-¡Señora Li por favor necesito ingresar a su niño! . . . ¡Enfermera, ayuda!-

El Dr. Reed no perdió tiempo en impartir las órdenes que necesitaban con respecto a los exámenes que debían hacerle al niño.

**[Clow POV]**

¡Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo! . . . Es como ver el caso del niño que murió. . . Debo ubicar a la Dra. Kinomoto. . . No dejaré que otro niño muera a mi cargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Faltaban varias horas para que Sakura tome su avión e hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, sonrío con nostalgia todo lo que había pasado con el amor de su vida, miro el reloj y dijo entre susurros:

-No debo vivir del recuerdo [Suspiro cansado] . . .

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó breve-mente, lo que vivió esa madrugada, fue tan intenso que no lo olvidaría nunca.

**[Horas antes]**

El abrazo que Sakura le dio a Xiaoláng en el baño se hizo eterno.

Cuando ambos se miraron la tristeza era lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos, Sakura aspiro su aroma corporal que le era tan familiar y alzo su mano izquierda para tocar su rostro, era como ver un hermoso fantasma solo que este era real, era tan real que con el silencio abrumador que había entre ellos, ella podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazón.

No sabía cuáles eran más fuertes si los de él o la de su pecho.

Dada a la escasas diferencias de sus alturas, Sakura tenía la costumbre de cuando se veían al retorno de sus viajes, ella no lo besaba directamente, sino que besaba sus ojos de forma suave y luego repartía besos sobre sus mejillas, cuando ella hizo esto Xiaoláng por completo se estremeció al recordar sus saludos, amaba sus saludos, pero cuando ella iba besar sus labios se alejo y le dijo:

-¡Esto no está pasando!-

Xiaoláng tomo sus manos y se las llevo a su boca y los beso sin prisa y dijo:

-¡Esto es real Sakura!. . . . ¡Estoy aquí contigo!-

-¡No! . . . Esto . . .

Sakura sentía que le faltaba el aire, las emociones intensas del momento la estaban llevando al límite de su resistencia.

Xiaoláng lo sabía, tomo la iniciativa de atraer-la hacia él pero Sakura estaba demasiado abrumada por las intensas sensaciones, que recorría su cuerpo que termino por desfallecer en sus brazos.

Ese reencuentro no planeado era demasiado para ella.

Xiaoláng en lugar de alarmarse vio la oportunidad y con cuidado extendió uno de sus brazo y tomo su cartera poco le importo ponérsela y a ella la tomo en brazos y salió con Sakura del baño del aeropuerto las personas los miraban pero eso poco le importaban, sus miradas de asombros y sus murmullos, tomo en un taxi y le dijo al conductor:

-¿Cuál es el hotel de lujo más cerca del aeropuerto?-

El conductor del taxi contesto, que el más cercano estaba a menos de diez bloques y le pregunto por la joven que tenía en brazos, como noto sus alianzas pensó que ambos estaban cansados y Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Debido a su estado mi esposa se desmayo en el aeropuerto, acabamos de pre chequear nuestro equipaje, por favor si me ayuda en el hotel con el registro y abrir las puertas le daré una excelente propina, USD100.00 [Cien dólares] ¿Le es suficiente?- Contesto Xiaoláng sin titubear, mentir se le daba de una manera fácil cuando él quería justificar algo que no quería decir.

Sakura parecía reaccionar pero Xiaoláng le susurro algo al oído para que ella no despierte y al llegar al hotel con la ayuda del chófer del taxi, todo fue rápido y completamente distinto.

Xiaoláng con sumo cuidado acostó a Sakura en la cama matrimonial, dejo a un lado su cartera, quito sus zapatos de forma delicada.

Pidió a recepción una botella completa de champagne, fresas y chocolates, y se saco su larga chaqueta, su leva y desabotono sus puños, todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que ya hacía en la cama y que conocía perfectamente y en diez años noto como su belleza se había acentuado, sus facciones y su cuerpo había madurado, pero en esencia era la misma persona a la que había amado con pasión y locura y a la que amaba y que diez años sus sentimientos por ella estaban intacto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar ambas alianzas de matrimonio, la de ella y la de él, ya bastante malo era saber que ambos estaban con personas que no amaban, porque él tenía la certeza que Sakura no amaba a su esposo como lo amaba a él y ver las alianzas le hacía pasar el mal rato de recordar que ella no era su mujer sino de otro.

[Quejidos suaves] . . . Fue lo único que se escucho al momento que Sakura empezó a despertar, le dolía un poco la cabeza y los ojos y fue cuando Xiaoláng le dijo:

-¡No importa cómo ni cuándo, eres hermosa hasta cuando duermes!-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y sonrío entre sonrojada y nerviosa y dijo:

-¡No deberíamos estar aquí!- Hizo el intento de sentarse pero Xiaoláng vino hacia ella y se arrodillo a sus pies y le dijo:

-¿Tú crees . . .

-¡Debo…..viajar! . . . ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Eso no importa Sakura, ya nada importa!-

Sakura iba decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Xiaoláng subir por su tobillo, que a pesar de sus medias negras podía sentir su mano entonces Xiaoláng le mostró una sonrisa confiada y le dijo:

-¿Tu esposo sabe cuáles son sus zonas erógenas?-

-¡No deberías . . .

Sakura se quedo sin habla cuando Xiaoláng en un movimiento brusco y rápido le bajo sus medias negras que le hizo perder el equilibrio, la miro con deseo y le dijo:

-¡Recuerdo que te encantaba que lamiera tu tobillo derecho, eres tan sensible en esa parte!-

Un gemido estrangulado fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura que más que pedirlo estaba suplicando:

-¡No . . . Deberíamos. . .

Lo siguiente que Sakura vio fue el techo porque literalmente quedo acostada sobre la cama mientras que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

Mientras Xiaoláng lamía y marcaba su tobillo derecho con su otra mano acariciaba de manera nada delicada su pierna izquierda.

La caricia atrevida hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y su pierna se puso algo roja por la forma como Xiaoláng frotaba su mano en ella.

Sakura se dejo llevar si alguien sabía: ¿Dónde y Como tocarla? . . . Para excitarla por completo era Xiaoláng quien sabía de memoria las partes sensibles de su cuerpo.

Xiaoláng por su lado estaba experimentando tal placer que iba más allá de lo carnal, recordaba cuando tenía ganas de ella y no importaba la hora, le fascinaba despertarla completamente estimulada luego de haber tomado la piel expuestas y eran sus zonas más sensibles por la que el empezaba a lamer, acariciar o a repartir suaves besos que luego se volvían marcas de las mordidas que él le daba.

Sentir como su piel empezaba a ponerse melosa por el leve sudor que él le estaba provocando era un aliciente para continuar.

Sakura estaba completamente perpleja por la forma como Xiaoláng estaba lamiendo su tobillo derecho sin inhibición alguna, esa parte era una de sus partes sensibles, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la caricia invasora del uso de sus manos sobre su pierna y como él se tomo su tiempo en lamer y marcar su tobillo.

El tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos.

La temperatura del lugar subió drástica-mente.

La ropa empezaba estorbarle ambos.

Ella se limito por pocos segundos a estrujar las sabanas de sedas que estaban debajo de ella y no aguanto más, abrió los ojos y miro su cara impregnado por la lujuria y el deseo puro.

Quito su pierna de forma abrupta sorprendiéndole y fue cuando tomo la iniciativa de hacer que se siente en la cama y sobre él, ella se sentó sobre él y lo beso con intensidad.

Era lo que ambos necesitaban ahora un beso intenso trasmitiendo aquellos sentimientos y emociones que sentía ambos al mismo tiempo y que en diez años no habían cambiado ni habían sido borrados.

Xiaoláng estaba en el paraíso terrenal al sentir a Sakura encima de él, tuvo acceso directo a su espaldas, caderas y se dio el lujo de tocar, manosear, estrujar las partes de su cuerpo, alzo su vestido sin prisa y al cortar el beso termino de sacarlo, enterró su cabeza entre sus pechos, familiarizándose con ellos de nuevo, aspirando el suave aroma de su pecho.

Sakura sintió una serie de espasmo y corriente eléctrica al sentir su respiración entrecortada sobre ella, con sus hábiles manos saco de él su camisa y miro con diversión su cinturón y sonrío con diversión, Xiaoláng se extraño y le dijo con voz ronca al estar completamente excitado:

-¿Mi amor porque te ríes?-

-¡Recordé como odiaba ciertas hebillas de tus cinturones Cartier!-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Por favor si el que más padecía era yo, con esos broches tiples de tus sujetadores o cuando los usabas por delante, ¡AH! Los cierres invisibles de tus atuendos o Xiaoláng empezaron a reír divertido cuando Sakura le pregunto:

-¿De qué te acordaste?-

-¡De la colección horrible de FAJAS-Body's que te dieron y encima te pusiste eso corsés!-

Sakura no pudo más y empezó a reír divertida y fue cuando dijo:

-¡Te enojaste mucho!-

-¿Cómo no me voy enojar? . . . Si me quede con ganas-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Ahora fue el turno de Xiaoláng de preguntar:

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-¡Eras un exagerado!. Recordé tu colección de DAGAS y TIJERAS-

-Sabía qué algo me faltaba- Por la cara que puso Xiaoláng, Sakura empezó a reír y él le dijo con voz ronca:

-¡Extrañaba tu risa Sakura!-

Está vez ella estaba acostada en la cama y Xiaoláng se puso encima de ella, se tomo su tiempo de grabar en su memoria sus gestos y la beso sin prisa, empezó por su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, lamió sus labios pero no profundizo el beso, se tomo su tiempo en besar la parte de su cuello e ir bajando.

Sonrío al ver el broche del sujetador de frente y con su hábil mano, lo abrió sin problema alguno, se deleito la ver la piel expuesta.

Sakura si antes estaba sonrojada ahora esta roja por la mirada impregnada de deseo de Xiaoláng y fue cuando dijo con voz ronca:

-¡Déjame de mirarme como si fuera comida!-

-Eres más que eso. . .

Xiaoláng masajeo con una de sus manos el seno derecho de ella que estaba completamente desnudo mientras con la otra mano terminaba de quitar la prenda, se deleito al ver sus pezones endurecidos, los lamió con calma por varios minutos obligando a Sakura que se arqueara hacia él, lo que le facilito tomar su pecho con su boca.

Sakura que estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de gesto de parte de él se quedo en blanco y se permitió disfrutar de sus lamidas y sintió un leve dolor placentero cuando Xiaoláng la mordió y marco por debajo de sus pechos, la placentera tortura le hizo experimentar lujuria pura, sentía que algo la quemaba por dentro.

Shaora dejo sobre su cabeza un rastro de saliva, la piel rojiza y se detuvo para sacarse por completo la camisa y los pantalones y se quedo en bóxer y en medias, la ropa le estaba estorbando.

Las siguientes prendas íntimas de ambos fueron a dar al piso junto con el resto de la ropa, porque ambos tenían la necesidad de unirse, Xiaoláng hizo que Sakura marcara el ritmo poniéndola encima de él, era el inicio de un encuentro carnal intenso que se prolongo durante horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo actual]**

**[Camino a New York] **

Ajeno a lo que había hecho su esposa, dentro del avión comercial de A.A. Las niñas empezaban inquietarse por la ausencia prolongada de Sakura entonces una de ellas pregunto:

[Bostezo] . . . ¿Papi y mami dónde está?-

-¡Hanna! . . . Mi niña, la veremos más tardes, sigue pintando el cuaderno de las princesas . . . Oh mira . . . La Bestia . . .

-¡Papi! . . . ¡Quiero ver a mami! . . . ¿Dónde está mami?-

-Danna, mi amor la veremos pronto, lo prometo. . .

Yue puso a Danna en sus piernas mientras veían como Hanna pintaba y la conversación se centro en sus días en Disney, las niñas se morían por conocer a las princesas y tomarse fotos con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Mientras Yue y las niñas estaban camino a New York, Sakura estaba instalada en la sala de espera de la aerolínea que iba usar, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando la azafata tuvo que acercarse a ella y por tercera ver le dijo:

-¡Señora Tsukishiro!-

Sakura la miro con interés y la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros recogidos dijo con calma:

-¡Vamos abordar en 45 minutos pero puede ingresar a la sala de pre-embarque!-

-¡Gracias!-

Sakura se dio cuenta dónde estaba e hizo un lado todo para poder ordenar sus pensamiento, quitar de su mente, el intenso encuentro carnal que tuvo con Xiaoláng hace pocas horas y se propuso no dejar que los recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntos de niños, de adolescentes y cuando eran pareja la abrumara, prendió su móvil y fue cuando noto las llamadas perdidas y dijo entre susurros.

-¡OMG! . . . Me olvide de Yue . . . Esto es culpa de Xiaoláng -Dijo ella con reproche pero luego se corrigió:

-¡Que estoy diciendo esto es culpa mía! - Se apresuro a marcar a Yue y por hora supuso que era de noche ya que le salió el buzón de voz y le dejo un mensaje:

-Yue por favor disculpa se me descargo el móvil [Dijo una mentira " blanca " para cubrir su falta] Se me paso por alto llamarte y decirte que tuve problemas en abordar el avión me cambiaron el horario, voy a salir en 45 minutos, no te preocupes por mí, llego a New York estimo en menos de 14 horas es decir llegare en la tarde y voy directo al hotel, diviértete con las niñas, apenas este en el Loby del hotel te llamo, por favor disculpa que recién te avise, besos a las niñas, nos vemos pronto-

Sakura cerró la llamada, espero unos minutos, marco a su cuñado entonces él contesto:

-¿Qué paso Sakura? . . . Yue me ha llamado como siete veces en siete horas ¿Dónde estás?-

-No te preocupes estoy . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura se justificaba con su cuñado y de paso le preguntaba por sus post-operatorio, en el vuelo de Tokio a Hong Kong un imponente hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño iba sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar, su vida con Sakura después de pedirle que fuera su novia.

A su cabeza vinieron sus memorias cuando se asusto porque lo que hizo Ariel en su ausencia, aun recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando le pregunto con enojo:

-¿Mi novia qué?-

-¡Primo cálmate, ella está estable!-

-¡Maldita sea Meiling! . . . Sabes que Sakura siempre le ha dado temor montar a caballo, desde pequeña ella los ha evitado y tú vas y la llevas a la hacienda-

-¡Oye, lo que pasó! . . . ¡ CÁLMATE!-

-Si a mi novia le pasa algo yo te arrastro y de paso me llevo al idiota de tu prometido por delante . . . ¿En que estaba pensando Ariel, cuando obligo a Saklura a subirse al maldito caballo?-

-¡Contigo no puedo, hablamos cuando estés en Hong Kong hablamos!-Dijo Meiling de paso acoto rápidamente:

-¡Mejor voy al hospital a ver como esta!-

-¿Hospital?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con sorpresa.

Meiling se quedo perpleja al darse cuenta de su error y contesto de forma rápida:

-¡UPS! . . . ¡Hablamos después! . . .

-¡Meiling no te atrevas a . . [Sonido del corte abrupto de llamada]-Si antes Xiaoláng estaba molesto ahora estaba preocupado y fue cuando le dijo a Wei que estaba sentado frente a él:

-¿A qué hora llegamos a Hong Kong?-

-¡En cuatro horas joven Xiaolán!- Wei se animo a preguntar con algo de recelo al notar al aura oscura del joven

-¿Le paso algo a la señorita Sakura?- La pregunta fue directa porque solo ella podía ponerlo en tal estado y Wei lo sabía, sus padres lo sabía pero prefirieron mantenerse al margen sobre todo cuando Fujitaka les comento dos días antes que Sakura había sufrido un accidente al desbocarse su caballo.

Los padres de Xiaoláng habían optado por no decir nada, porque sabía que su hijo se iba enojar e iba pedir regresar inmediatamente y cancelar toda la agenda con el Grupo Ingles, ellos no podían hacer eso no les convenía.

Hien e Ieran escucharon que su hijo dijo con reproche:

-¡Esto es culpa de Ariel! . . . Ese baka sabe que Sakura no debe montar a caballo, ella le teme suficiente susto me pegue a los 7 años cuando ella se cayó del caballo y fue a dar al estanque y casi se ahoga de no ser porque Touya estaba cerca y ahora este baka la lleva de nuevo a la hacienda, por su bien más vale que mi novia este completa sin ningún hueso roto porque si no lo voy arrastrar-

-Joven Xiaoláng por favor cálmese, ponerse molesto no va ayudar a la señorita Sakura-

Xiaoláng miro a Wei y noto la mirada de sus padres entonces se puso de pie y dijo:

-¿Ustedes sabían del accidente de mi novia, cuándo pasó, por qué no me dijeron nada?-

-¡Primero cálmate!- Dijo Hien en un tono firme y su esposa acoto rápidamente:

-¡Fujitaka nos llamo ayer y nos aviso del accidente!-

Xiaoláng puso una expresión de indignación y Hien dijo:

-Sakura se rompió el cuello y el hombro, brazo y la pierna derecha, esta inducida al sueño por el dolor que tenía-

-Fue un completo milagro que no se matara, el caballo le pasó por encima y ella puso sus manos encima de ella para proteger su cabeza- Dijo Ieran con cuidado.

-¡Maldito caballo! . . . ¡Pediré qué lo sacrifiquen!-

-El caballo se desboco porque fue mordido por una serpiente, murió por el veneno-Dijo Hien

-¿Serpiente?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro y su madre dijo:

-Al parecer fueron a explorar más allá de los límites de la hacienda-

-¡Ariel es hombre muerto!-

-Ariel esta también golpeado, al desbocarse el caballo de Sakura el trato de pararlo y este golpeo el suyo entonces se cayó de su silla-Dijo su padre y su madre acoto rápidamente:

-¡No quedo tan mal como Sakura, solo fue el susto de caer pero antes que hagas algo Touya casi lo golpea!-

-¿Casi?-

-Su padre lo detuvo, hijo por favor no te enojes más, tu novia en unas semanas se va recuperar y todo esto va pasar-

Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante serio pero no dijo nada más ya bastante mal la paso al saber de la noticia y no veía la hora de llegar a Hong Kong.

Estaba enojado y asustado quería ver a Sakura a penas su avión aterrizada.

En pocas horas al llegar Xiaoláng dejo botado todo, no le importo su equipaje sino ir directo a buscar un taxi y salir con dirección al Hospital donde estaba su novia ingresada, fue una sorpresa toparse con Meiling y con Touya al entrar, se notaba que ambos estaban cansados y él no dio opción a nada solo quería llegar a donde estaba ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después] **

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla al ingresar a la habitación blanca donde estaba su novia, le parecía increíble que hace pocos días se despidió de ella en el aeropuerto con un beso dramático y empalagoso y ahora estaba completamente pálida con varios yesos y vendajes.

Incluso noto el gran vendaje en la cabeza y fue cuando salió de la habitación y pregunto al residente de turno que había pasado con su novia y en qué tiempo se iba a recuperar.

Fueron días pesados para Xiaoláng, la recuperación de su novia fue lenta y sus vacaciones se malograron a ella le iba tomar varias semanas recuperarse por completo.

Pero en su lenta recuperación Xiaoláng estuvo con ella en todo momento, se convirtió en su enfermero particular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Meses después] **

Sakura estaba fascina y le dijo a su novio:

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Bueno hace dos semanas que ya te quitaron los yesos y pensé que la mejor manera de celebrar era teniendo nuestro propio espacio y como justo hoy cumplimos seis meses de novios juntos pensé que sería un excelente regalo de aniversario y cumpleaños-

-¿Pero es tú cumpleaños no el mío?-

-Lo sé por eso le dije a mis padres que en lugar de fiestas ostentosas, me dieran dinero, complete lo que me faltaba y lo compre, este pent-house es nuestro-

-¡OMG! . . . No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto-

-Estoy cansado que siempre nos interrumpan, Mei me ayudo con la decoración ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Es hermoso, me encanta-

-¡Mira nuestra habitación!-

-¿Nuestra?-

-Claro, se qué que aun me falta un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad pero Sakura tu sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, ¿Te gustaría que cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad nos vayamos a vivir juntos?-

-¡Me encantaría! . . . Pero no creo que nuestros padres aprueben eso-

-Si deseas podemos ver de paso podemos ver lo de la BODA-

-No es muy pronto para eso, digo pensé que lo haríamos cuando tengamos nuestro tercer e incluso nuestro títulos de cuarto nivel-

-¿Ya decidiste que vas estudiar?-

-No cielo aun me faltan dos años completos de escuela y a ti uno, pero quiero seguir con el modela-je y más adelante estudiar una carrera universitaria pero no quiero hacer una carrera tan larga-

Xiaoláng beso a su novia y le dijo entre susurros:

-Yo estudiare dos carreras pero compartiré mi tiempo los fines de semana trabajando en las empresas Li, ven te muestro la recamara-

Xiaoláng le mostró la hermosa habitación moderna decorada con rosas, velas aromáticas que aunque estaban apagadas el suave aroma de las mismas se impregnaba en el aire y junto a la cama una botella de champagne y dos copas.

-¡WOW! . . . Se ve

Sakura no pudo decir nada porque Xiaoláng la abrazo y suavemente la giro hacia él, se tomo su tiempo en besarla con calma y sin prisa, de pronto el suave beso subió de intensidad y fue cuando Xiaoláng se atrevió a subir sus manos hacia ella y la tomo de las caderas y la llevo a la cama, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él abrió con rapidez sus botones y se inclino a poner su cabeza sobre su pecho aspirando su aroma.

-¡No! . . . ¡Espe . . . -Sakura no podía decir nada coherente por la forma como Xiaoláng estaba besando su pecho por encima del sujetador que tenía-

-¿Por qué no Sakura? . . . Sabes que te amo-

Sakura quería negarse pero en ese momento sus neuronas dejaron de responder, su cuerpo tomo vida propia.

No supo en qué momento Xiaoláng le quito la camisa y el sujetador y se inclino a lamer su pecho desnudo, ella se perdió por completo en medio de esas caricias atrevidas.

Xiaoláng dejo de lamer el pecho desnudo expuesto de ella para quitarse rápidamente su camisa y el resto de las ropa que le estaba estorbando, Sakura lo ayudo a quitarse las prendas a pesar que ella ya estaba completamente roja por la situación que se estaba dando entre ellos.

Xiaoláng vio el cuerpo desnudo de su novia y le mostró una sonrisa de fascinación y se inclino a besarle y le susurro levemente al oído:

-¡Eres hermosa!-

Sakura lo beso con intensidad mientras abrió sus piernas instintivamente y dejo que Xiaoláng se colocara con cuidado sobre ella y él le susurro entre besos y lamidas:

-¡Va doler, pero el dolor va pasar!-

-¡Lo sé Xiaoláng!-

-Mírame Sakura, quiero que me mire cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez, toma mi mano-

Sakura de los nervios apretó su mano con fuerza y fue cuando Xiaoláng la penetro fuertemente, tenía que ser rápido para que ella no sufra tanto, al menos esa era la idea que tenía.

Sakura sintió el extraño invasor y a pesar de estar lubricada con sus propios fluidos por la excitación que tenía, el ardor, el desgarre de su himen, el sangrado y el dolor estuvo presente, era raro sentirlo dentro de ella y a la vez la invadía de sensaciones y emociones intensas que nunca antes había experimentado, instintivamente su vagina se contrajo y sintió al mismo tiempo que Xiaoláng una serie de espasmos y fuertes corrientes eléctrica recorriéndoles por dentro.

Xiaoláng sintió dolor y placer al mismo tiempo por las reacciones de Sakura, era la primera vez para ambos, todo era nuevo para ellos, poco le importo que Sakura apreté su mano tan fuertemente que casi la rompe y se dedico a darle suaves besos sobre las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras se susurraba que la amaba mucho, que lo acepte y se relaje.

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasado y Xiaoláng supo en qué momento tuvo que empezar sus embestidas cuando ella dejo de apretar su mano con fuerza, el dolor y la incomodidad fueron remplazados por el placer de la entrega mutua.

El sudor en ambos cuerpos era palpable al igual que los sonidos sonoros que salía de ambos.

Las palabras estaban demás, dejaron que sus cuerpos experimente el placer deseado.

Los jadeos y suspiros fueron intensos.

Los besos fueron apasionados e intensos.

El anhelado orgasmo llego para ambos en una perfecta sincronía.

La entrega fue mutua e intensa, era el inicio de descubrir los placeres de la carne juntos.

Era la primera vez para ella, era la primera vez para él, era la primera vez para ambos.

La felicidad los embargos, después del intenso orgasmo, el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos abrazados completamente desnudos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después] **

[Botezo] . . . ¡Me quede dormida! . . . Es tarde mi . . . Madre me va matar, me voy- Dijo Sakura con nerviosismo mientras se cubría con la escaza sabana su desnude y vio con asombro como sus ropas estaban esparcidas en el piso, todo estaba hecho un desastre iba a pararse de la cama cuando su novio le susurro al oído de forma melosa.

-¡No! . . . ¡Quédate acá conmigo!- Dijo Xiaoláng abrazándola de forma posesiva.

-¿Qué?, No . . . Tengo ropa aquí para mí . . . -Sakura se quedo sin palabras al ver la cara de satisfacción de su novio quien le dijo:

-Si esa es tu excusa ven conmigo mi amor y mira . . .

Xiaoláng se levanto tal como estaba se puso un bóxer y tomo a su novia de la mano pero antes de que ella se levante le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te sientes? . . . ¿Puedes caminar?-

-Me duele un poco pero creo que si puedo caminar- Sonrío de forma nerviosa, ambos se sonrojaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta lo que habían hecho y fue cuando Xiaoláng se inclino a besarla suavemente y la tomo de su mano, dieron pasos suaves pero cortos y la llevo a pocos pasos, le mostró el nuevo armario que había mandado hacer exclusivo para las colecciones que había comprado para su novia.

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Esta colección es la de . . .

Xiaoláng la abrazo y le susurro al oído:

-¡Como minino. espero un desfile privado de tu parte, quiero verte con esos ligeros transparentes que te compre!-

Sakura lo miraba completamente roja, sonrío con nerviosismos y le dijo:

-¿Qué supone que le diré a mi madre?-

-¡Mmmm! . . . ¡Ya nos inventaremos algo!- Para sorpresa de Sakura, Xiaoláng la tomo en brazos y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal un baño caliente? . . . Y luego nos vamos a cenar algo ligero o si deseas podemos pedir comida-

-¡Primero el baño! -Dijo Sakura en un tono sugestivo mientras lamía el cuello de Xiaoláng que casi le hace perder el equilibro.

Las sonrisas cómplices no se hicieron esperar.

La relación de ellos se consolido poco a poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Años después] **

Exactamente cuando Sakura tenía 18 y Xiaoláng tenía 19 años eran una pareja sólida, se mudaron juntos desde que Sakura tuvo la mayoría de edad y era una pareja inusual.

Sakura estaba pendiente de las clases de Xiaoláng a tal grado que sus compañeros veían con envidia a su novio, no por lo que él era o representaba, sino que a sus 19 años era un joven empresario-estudiante con una novia que lideraba las lista de las TOPMODEL mejor pagadas en el mundo de las pasarelas sin contar que su extraordinaria belleza quedaba a un lado al notar que era una mujer de mundo, preparada e inteligente.

No era raro ver a la famosa Top-Model sorprender a su novio a la salida de sus clases, ella nunca le avisaba cuando llegaba y una vez coincidió que ella y su diseñadora: Meling Li estaban en la cuidad se iban a tomar un descanso y Meiling quería ver a su prometido Ariel quien estudiaba Administración junto con Xiaoláng.

Había un fuerte rumor que Xiaoláng era un hombre serio y que no hacía caso a las mujeres de la universidad, algunas jóvenes que sintieron envidia de saber que él tenía una novia modelo y que siempre las rechaza esparcieron el rumor que él y su amigo Ariel eran novios ósea GAY, Xiaoláng en lugar de indignarse no le dio importancia a los comentarios.

Pero los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos al ver a la hermosa mujer con el vestido extravagante venir hacia ellos entonces Sakura sorprendió a su novio con un beso intenso, los flashes de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar y fue cuando él le dijo con reproche:

-¡Ese vestido está muy corto!-

Sakura empezó a reír divertida por sus expresiones de reproche y le dijo al oído:

-¡Es de fácil acceso!-

-¿Así?-

Meiling y Ariel miraban con diversión y asombro a la pareja que siempre se perdía en su mundo y Meiling dijo:

-¡No quiero ser entrometida pero si saben que nos están tomando fotos!

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo con reproche:

-¡Paparazzi! . . . ¡Los odio!-

-¡Bromeas!. . . Yo los adoro . . . ¿Le damos material para que publiquen?-Pregunto Sakura en un tono sugestivo.

Xiaoláng sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Ven acá!-

Claro que ese beso intenso le paso factura al día siguiente porque los padres de ambos los regañaron por ser unos exhibicionistas.

Pero a la pareja poco le importo los regaños y siguieron con sus demostraciones de afecto en público, en una de esas demostraciones de afecto a las pocas semanas, Xiaoláng tomo de sorpresa a Sakura, había pasado media hora de su último desfile, se había abierto una tienda nueva de Meiling en Hong Kong, fue cuando Xiaoláng se arrodillo en medio del lugar y tomo la mano de Sakura, ella se quedo sin habla y fue cuando Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida-

-¡OH! . . . -Los murmullos en el lugar no se hicieron esperar.

-Mi amor, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi esposa, ¿Sakura, te casarías conmigo?-

Sakura estaba perpleja, se quedo con la boca literalmente abierta y Xiaoláng sonrío con satisfacción y le dijo:

-Mi amor te hice una pregunta . . .

Sakura no contesto sino que se lanzo a sus brazos y reparto tenues besos sobre él, Xiaoláng sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-¡Supongo que eso es un sí!-

-¡Claro mi amor, mil veces sí, me casare contigo!-

Los gritos, aplausos, fotos y cámaras no se hicieron esperar en el lugar, las mujeres estaban emocionadas, los hombres impresionado con la sorpresiva propuesta.

Xiaoláng la iba besar cuando Sakura lo miro de forma divertida y le dijo:

-Ya te estabas tardando . . .

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Qué esta noche te voy a dar mi regalo de bodas adelantado-Le susurro Sakura al oído.

-¡Oh! . . . La noche promete-

Los planes de boda empezaron, la pareja de novios no podía sentirse más dichosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero al pasar los días algo extraño sucedió en las empresas Kinomoto:

Touya estaba enfrentando la peor crisis que había tenido entre manos, un socio los estafo con una mina de diamantes si bien los puso en una situación seria, no era que se habían quedado sin dinero o habían quebrado, pero los rumores en el mundo empresarial pueden ser mortales, varios inversionistas estratégicos retiraron sus fondos al pensar que las empresas Kinomoto estaban en quiebra.

Entre quienes salieron estaban Los Li.

Fujitaka Kinomoto para solucionar este problema, regreso a Japón hablar con su hermano mayor Clow Kinomoto quien manejan la matriz de sus empresas en conjunto desde Tokio y él le dijo que la mejor solución era liquidar los pasivos en Hong Kong y cerrar la oficina allá, dejar que el rumor pase y luego abrir otra firma con otro nombre para limpiar el nombre de la empresa Kinomoto y por supuesto denunciar al estafador.

Entonces fue cuando Fujitaka entre otras cosas llamo a Hien para confirmarle que su patrimonio era sólido, que la inversión que él iba a retirar no corría peligro, pero Hien se negó a creerle, la amistad era una cosa pero el dinero otra y al final salió a relucir el tema del matrimonio de sus hijos y le dijo:

-¡No, definitivamente no Fujitaka!-

-Hien fomentaste una relación entre ambos, ellos se aman, ellos tienen planes de casarse-

-Escucha Fujitaka, cuando ustedes vivían en Hong Kong . . .

Fujitaka calló no porque Hien tuviera la razón sino que noto que ellos, Los Li los había aceptado por su dinero, ellos no se iban a mudar de Hong Kong, iban a cerrar la oficina que tenían allá temporalmente y dejo que Hien continuara y finalmente se animo a decir:

-Hien entiendo que cuando teníamos dinero le parecíamos una familia que podría calificar para entrar a su círculo social, pero no todo es dinero Sakura y Xiaoláng se aman desde niños, ¿Por qué no los dejas ser feliz?-

-¡Porque tu hija no califica para ser una Li!- Dijo Hien en un tono mortal.

Traducido.- Cómo ahora no tenía dinero no iba permitir que su hijo se case con ella.

A Fujitaka le pareció una decisión abrupta y radical y frunció el ceño y no dijo nada al cerrar la llamada, marco de nuevo pero esta vez a Touya.

Se indigno por varias cosas pero al final pensó:

-Si Xiaoláng termina con Sakura por el tema del dinero, entonces no es el hombre que le conviene a mi hija, lo siento hija no quisiera que nuestros errores te hagan sufrir-

Cuando hablo con Touya, él le dijo a su padre:

-Pero nosotros no estamos quebrados . . . ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Hien, padre?-

-Si no tenemos dinero, no calificamos para ser sus amigos-

-Qué familia tan ambiciosa-Dijo Touya con reproche y pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Qué va pasar con Xiaoláng y Sakura, ellos se aman?-

-No lo dudo, pero quiero ver hasta qué punto Xiaoláng es capaz de jugársela por mi hija-

-¡Hien lo puede desheredar!

-Si hace eso, él me demuestra que ama realmente a mi hija y problemas de dinero no tendrá, mi hija tiene su propia fortuna fuera de la que va heredar de nosotros, podemos ayudarle a terminar la carrera y que forme parte de nuestro grupo, su preparación no es útil y luego él puede armar su propio patrimonio-

-El ya lo está armando, cuenta conmigo padre, hablare con Xiaoláng después que enfrente a su padre-

-¡Listo Touya mantenme informado!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después] **

-¿Cómo que No?-Pregunto extrañado y molesto Xiaoláng

-¡Te prohíbo que te cases con Sakura Kinomoto!-

-¿Qué? . . . Padre tú no puedes imponerme . . .

-Si puedo y si tú sigues con tus planes de matrimonio, voy a destruir a los Kinomoto, quiero que rompas con Sakura-Dijo Hien en un tono firme.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Su familia están quebrados!-

Xiaoláng lo miro con sorpresa y dijo:

-¡Eso no es posible, Sakura me lo hubiera comentado!-

-¿Quizás te lo oculto para asegurar que te cases con ella?-

-¡Eso no es cierto, ella nunca me ha mentido!-

Hien lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Termina tu relación con ella por las buenas o serás responsable por lo que le pueda suceder a ella y a su familia-

-¡No te atreverías!-

-¡Pon-me a prueba!-

-¡TE ODIO!-Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-En tres días nos vamos a Inglaterra, prepara todo porque te vas a comprometer con la heredera del Grupo Daidoji-

-¿Qué?-

-Ellos tienen un patrimonio sólido e invaluable como el nuestro-

Xiaoláng no dijo absolutamente nada nunca pensó verse obligado a romper y dejar a la mujer que amaba, esa noche el no regreso a su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng detuvo sus pensamientos recordar lo siguiente la ruptura, el abandono, el matrimonio forzado, la forma cómo cambio de mejor a peor no le hacía bien, frunció el ceño al ver cerca al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, regresar a la realidad le lleno de una sensación de amargura.

Al llegar al aeropuerto frunció el ceño al ver las llamadas perdidas sobre todo las de Tomoyo y se animo a llamarla y antes de saludarla noto su tono desesperado que le dijo:

-¿Estas con la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué me preguntas . . . .

Xiaoláng no pudo continuar con la pregunta que estaba haciendo porque su esposa lo interrumpió y le dijo entre sollozos:

-¿Dime por favor que estás con ella? . . . Xiaoláng mi hijo se muere necesito hablar con la doctora, por favor, por favor, te ruego por lo que más quieras que la traigas acá-

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Por qué necesitas hablar con Sakura?-

-¡Mi hijo! . . . Mi hijito al parecer tiene [hipo] . . . ¡Oh Dios! . . . Xiaoláng, mi hijo al parecer tiene lo mismo que el hijo de Meiling-

-¿Qué?-

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba perplejo ahora estaba asustado ante la enfermedad desconocida que podría tener su hijastro y que mato a su pequeño primo en segundo grado, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio****] **

Sakura finalmente había abordado el avión que la llevaría a New York.

**[Sakura POV]**

[Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Finalmente puedo viajar. Espero que Yue me perdone por mi falta pero si no lo hace . . . [Suspiro de Tristeza] . . . ¡Lo eché perder! . . . Voy ha extrañar a las niñas pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice . . . [Suspiro de Temor] . . . Espero que Yue lo entienda y me perdone.

No importa lo que pase con mi matrimonio. Si continúa o no, Xiaoláng ya no forma parte de mi vida. . . . Aprovechare que estoy en U.S.A. para visitar a Touya y ver a mis padres. . . [Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Pero antes pasaré por la juguetería le debo muchos regalos a mis sobrinos. ¡Haré eso y dejare de pensar en Xiaoláng!

Eso era una completa mentira y ella lo sabía pero quiso pensar que aquel encuentro era casual y no volvería a pasar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Terminado la re-edición. En los nuevos capítulos he de poner fragmentos de lo que fue la vida en conjunto de Sakura y Xiaoláng cuando vivieron juntos. Sigan leyendo porque en dos horas regreso con nuevos capítulos de esta histora. **

**4.- Adicional los invito a que lean mi nuevo avance del FF. El JARDÍN DEL EDÉN que voy a publicar en ENERO-2013. Veamos si logran engancharte con mi futura historia ^.^**

**5.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 ¡Confesión y Castigo!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°8: ¡Confesión y Castigo!**

Finalmente Sakura había llegado al terminal de American Air Line en el aeropuerto internacional: Jhon F. Kennedy, no tuvo problema en salir del lugar y llegar al hotel donde estaba hospedado su esposo y las niñas.

Era de mañana. Calmo sus emociones y se dirigió a pasos firmes a la suite que había alquilado Yue, dado el cambio de horario, su esposo abrió la puerta aun soñoliento, saludo a su esposa con un casto beso y le pregunto:

-¿Cansada del viaje?-

-Un poco [Ella estaba realmente agotada pero no quería molestar a su esposo] y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Debo hablar contigo! . . . ¿Y las niñas?-

-Ayer se quedaron hasta tarde porque salimos al Central Park-

-¡OMG! . . . Es parque es enorme-

-¡Ni me digas! . . . Tuve que regresar en taxi al hotel. . . Nos falto nuestra guía turística- Dijo Yue con una suave sonrisa entonces pregunto:

-¡Iba pedir el desayuno a la habitación!-

-Entonces voy aprovechar para tomar un rápido baño antes que las niñas se levanten, hay algo importante que debo decirte-

Yue a pesar de no conocer por completo a su esposa, era la primera vez que notaba esa expresión en ella, no sabía si era temor, tristeza, era extraña entonces pregunto con calma:

-¿Paso algo grave?-

Sakura lo miro y se atrevió a contestar con una pregunta:

-¿Este viaje lo armaste sin pensarlo al saber que el Dr. Clow Reed me estaba buscando?-

Yue se quedo sin palabras y Sakura lejos de molestarse porque no estaba en posición de hacerlo dijo con vergüenza y algo nerviosa:

-Me reencontré con Xiaoláng Li y él me puso al tanto de la situación-

Yue frunció el ceño y Sakura dijo con pesar:

-¡El niño murió!-

Yue se quedo perplejo, una leve punzada de culpabilidad lo golpeo pero se extraño que Sakura no le llame la atención y se alerto pero antes que él preguntara su esposa le dijo:

-¡Hice algo que no debía! . . . ¡Te traicione Yue! . . . Pero no quiero mentirse no sé cómo paso, una cosa llevo a otra y yo . . .

-¡No te justifiques Sakura! . . . Ve a tomar tu baño . . .

Sakura sintió por primera vez en esas horas remordimiento por lo que hizo y dijo con pesar:

-¡Sé que estás decepcionado! . . . ¡No tengo justificación alguna! . . . ¡Reconozco que mi falta es grave! - Esta vez hizo una pausa para evitar que las lágrimas que empañaron sus ojos rodaran de sus mejillas, ella no quería llorar delante de su esposo pero un sentimiento amargo la embargo, reconocer su error no era nada fácil, haberle sido infiel a su esposo la hizo sentir mal y dijo con pesar:

-¡Entenderé perfectamente si no deseas continuar casado conmigo!-

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Yue en un tono conciliador y su esposa pregunto de forma rápida:

-¡Entenderé si deseas separarte de mí! . . . ¡Es lo lógico! . . . Mi falta ha sido. . .

Yue no dejo que su esposa continuara con sus comentarios y le puso el dedo en la boca de ella, haciéndola callar y le dijo con una sonrisa suave:

-¡No tengo porque juzgarte! . . . Las personas se equivocan todo el tiempo-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y Yue dijo con calma:

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que es amar a una persona que no puedes tener!-

-¡Yue!- Dijo Sakura en un tono bajo, esta vez sus emociones la traicionaron porque sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas enrojecidas y su esposo paso sus dedos por sus ojos y le dijo en un tono suave:

-Me he pasado añorando todo este tiempo la ausencia de mi primera esposa, si ella estuviera viva, nosotros no estuviéramos juntos Sakura . . . ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! . . . ¡Agradezco tu honestidad por no haberme ocultado lo que paso con Li!-

-¿No estás molesto?-

-¿Debería? . . . Las cosas entre nosotras son claras, no hay mentiras. . . ¡Lamento lo del niño! . . . No era mi intención ocultarse esas cosas pensé que. . . . ¡Me equivoque! . . . ¡Lo siento!-

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar, hizo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y dijo con alivio:

-¡Necesito un baño! . . . No sabes el peso que me quitaste de encima. . . Prometo. . .

-¡No hagas promesas Sakura! . . . No son necesarias. . . Pero si tú deseas separarte de mí para vivir tu amor con . . .

-¡Eso no va pasar!- Dijo Sakura en un tono firme que sorprendió a su esposo e inmediatamente dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Xiaoláng quedo en el pasado! . . . Amar a ese hombre, hace daño. . . No quiero eso en mi vida y no volveré a cometer este desliz-

-No deberías afirmar tal cosas. . . Ve a tomar tu baño-

-¡Gracias Yue por perdonarme!

Ante la extraña sonrisa de su esposo, Sakura se alerto y pregunto con recelo:

-¿Me perdonaste o estoy equivocada?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte!- Contesto Yue mientras se acercaba a ella y le dio un suave beso casto y le dijo con diversión:

-Pero . . . ¡Oh sí! . . . Siempre hay un pero. . . " mi amor " . . . No te la pondré fácil-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Debes compensarme por tu falta!-

Ante el rostro desencajado de su esposa, Yue se permitió reír abiertamente cuando dijo con calma:

-Los abuelos maternos de las niñas desean ir a un campamento evangélico con Danna y Hanna-

-¿Evangélico? - Pregunto Sakura con sorpresa e inmediatamente acoto:

-Pero yo soy católica. . .

-¡Católica, Apostólica y Romana! . . . Lo sé perfectamente " mi amor " - Dijo Yue con diversión y acoto rápidamente:

-Varias iglesias pentecostales y bautistas se une en un campamento de integración, tú sabes que ese tipo de evento no es de mi agrado-

Sakura lo miro con reproche porque tenía una idea de lo que iba decir su esposo pero antes que proteste él dijo:

-¡Cómo mi hermano va cubrir tus guardias en el hospital, tú iras con las niñas!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Es una broma?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Cuando regresemos a Tokio te vas a preparar para pasar cinco días completos en el campamento, las actividades van desde vigilias, ayunos por tres días completos, sin contar con el resto de las actividades . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Si haces eso tengo la certeza que purificaras tu alma . . . Y de paso le pides a " Dios " perdón por tus pecados-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, si bien ella era creyente de ir a misa una vez al mes a ir a un campamento evangélico cinco días seguidos eso era completamente diferente para ella y noto la diversión en el rostro de su esposo , quién dijo con diversión:

-Debo comprar una biblia evangélica para que te memorices el material que van a ver en el campamento y por supuesto no puede faltar que te compre una pandereta con su respectivo himnario, aunque esas cosas las proporciona la iglesia-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras pero antes que protestara, su esposo dijo con diversión:

-¡Ve a tomar tu baño mi amor! . . . Pediré el desayuno.

Sakura miro a su esposo con reproche pero no dijo palabra alguna, después de todo si ese era la imposición de su esposo para perdonar su falta por completo iba hacer lo que él dispusiera, aunque eso no significaba que ella no maldijera en voz baja su suerte mientras iba al baño.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¡Diablos! . . . No debo maldecir. . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Esto es culpa de Xiaoláng . . . A quién quiero engañar, esto es mi culpa.

Un campamento evangélico, terminaré con migraña. . . ¿Qué es eso de ayunar? . . . Me van a matar de hambre . . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . ¡TORTURA! . . . Yue es malvado cuando quiere serlo . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Xiaoláng ingreso al hospital para ver en la puerta a Eriol Hiragizawa, conocía al hombre de referencia incluso tenían negocios en conjuntos pero era la primera vez que lo veía con tal palidez y omitiendo el saludo pregunto:

-¿Hiragizawa, qué ha pasado con su hijo?-

Eriol miro a Xiaoláng con pesar y le pregunto olvidando el saludo y las formalidades por el dolor que lo embargaba:

-¿Puede ubicar a la doctora Kinomoto?-

Xiaoláng no se extraño de aquella pregunta pero tenía la curiosidad por qué necesitaban hablar con ella, sabía que Sakura era pediatra pero no entendía por qué la insistencia en verla y pregunto:

-¿Por qué necesitan ubicarla?-

Esta vez Eriol pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Tienes su número de móvil? . . . ¿La puedes llamar? . . . ¡Por favor! . . . El Dr. Reed dijo que ella en su aérea era una eminencia, ella ha tenido casos similares. .

Ante la desesperación que mostraba el hombre delante de él, Xiaoláng no lo pensó dos veces y marco el número de Sakura, quién no sabía que Xiaoláng aprovecho que ella estaba dormida para ver su número de móvil entre otras cosas.

[Traducido Xiaoláng tuvo el atrevimiento de revisar sus cosas personas e incluso tomo fotos con su móvil.]

El móvil sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que una voz de hombre lo sorprendió y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¿Hablo con el esposo de la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Quién la llama?-

-¡Le saluda Li Xiaoláng! . . . Necesito hablar con Sakura-

Yue frunció el ceño cuando contesto de mala manera:

-¿No le fue suficiente haber poseído a mi mujer cómo ahora para tener la osadía de llamarla?-

Xiaoláng se quedo unos segundos sin palabras, ignoro la pregunta y le dijo:

-Le llamo porque el hijo de mi esposa y su amante está ingresado en el Hospital Central de Hong Kong presenta los mismos síntomas, de mi pequeño primo en segundo grado que falleció hace poco-

Yue se quedo sin palabras iba a contestar cuando escucho la voz de Sakura decir con malestar:

-¿Aún no llega el desayuno? . . . Pensé que después de bañarme ya estaría la comida lista. . . ¡Tengo Hambre! . . . ¿Quién es? . . . .

-¡Mami! . . . ¡Mami! . . . ¡Llego mami! . . .

Yue noto que su esposa se centro en atender a las niñas y contesto en un tono cortante:

-¡LE AVISARE A MI ESPOSA! ¡Tenga buen día señor!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y miro su móvil con enojo entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¡Este tipo se atrevió a colgarme! . . .

Eriol lo miro perplejo y Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¡Dame un minuto! . . . Volveré a llamar a . . . Corrección voy a llamar a Sakura tantas veces sea necesario hasta que me conteste.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡MALDITO BASTARDO! . . . Si piensa que va evitar que hable con Sakura, se equivoca. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 Remordimiento

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°9: ¡Remordimiento!**

**[En New York]**

-¿Papi está enojado?- Pregunto Hanna con curiosidad y Danna pregunto:

-¿Papi porqué estás enojado?-

Yue compuso su expresión y dijo con calma:

-¡Mis amores papá tiene dolor de cabeza! . . . ¡Eso es todo! . . .

Finalmente al ver a su esposa ingresar al pequeño comedor pregunto con malestar:

-¿Qué te dijo Li?-

-¡Hable con el Dr. Clow Reed! . . . ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Fue uno de tus mentores en la universidad! . . . ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!-

-¡Desayunemos primero! . . . Sakura se acerco a su esposo y le susurro:

-¡La muerte del primer niño de la Familia Li es un completo misterio médico!-

Yue cambio su expresión y pregunto:

-¿Se desconoce la causa de la muerte del niño?-

-¡Me temo que sí! . . . El Dr. Reed me va pasar a tu email los análisis del primer niño que murió y del segundo niño que está ingresado-

-¿A mi email?-

-¿Recuerdas aquella extraña bacteria qué encontramos en los niños que vinieron de África?-

-¿No me digas?-

-¡Sospecho que se trata de algo similar! . . . Parece que vamos a tener que reunir al equipo para evaluar este nuevo caso . . .

-Pero la milicia nos aseguro que no habrían más experimentos en el sector. . .

-¡Por lo mismo debemos contactar al General Terada!-

-¡Mami tengo hambre!- Dijo Hanna y Danna comento:

-¡Yo quiero comer pan con mermelada!-

Yue miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-¡Mejor vamos a desayunar aba . . . [Sonido del golpe en la puerta]

-¡Sí! . . . ¡El DESAYUNO! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura con las niñas y las tres fueron a la puerta para recibir el desayuno luego de regañar sutilmente a la persona que trajo el desayuno de forma tardía pero eso no privo que Sakura fuera generosa con la propina.

Después de ese delicioso desayuno y para hacer tiempo que el Dr. Reed le pase a su esposo [Yue] tanto el historial médico del niño muerto como los exámenes actualizados del niño Hiragizawa, Sakura propuso a su esposo salir a pasear luego de constatar su presencia en el evento que se organizaba por la semana de la Moda en New York.

Para Sakura era una completa delicia estar en la gran manzana.

Cada calle le traía un hermoso recuerdo de sus días de pasarela entonces su esposo pregunto:

-¿Cuál es la agenda del día?-

-Primero los llevare a la 5ta. Avenida ahí están las tiendas de lujos de los grandes diseñadores, dejaremos para mañana el paseo hacia la Estatua de la Libertad-

-¡Mami! . . . Me da miedo ver tanta gente- Dijo Hanna al notar la cantidad de personas de diferentes nacionalidades, Sakura tomo a su hijastra en los brazos y le dijo:

-¡Mi amor esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme! . . . Lo te preocupes antes de ir a la 5ta. Avenida te llevare a un lugar que te va encantar. . .

-¿Qué lugar es ese?- Pregunto Danna que iba de la mano de su padre y le hizo un gesto para que la cargue y Sakura dijo emocionada:

-¿Recuerdan la película que vimos sobre una noche en el museo?-

Hanna y Danna se emocionaron entonces dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Vamos a ver a los dinosaurios mami?-

-¡Sí y vamos a ver muchos animales disecados! . . . Además de información sobre la pre-historia que les va gustar-

-¡Sí! . . . . Mami el abuelo Fukitaka nos hablo de peces grandes. . .

Mientras Hanna y Danna empezaron sus preguntas sobre los animales de la pre-historia, Sakura le dijo a su esposo en voz baja:

-¿Te gustaría que alquiláramos una carrosa para llevar a las niñas por el Central Park?-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-

Sakura miro a su esposo con interés y le pregunto:

-¿Es tu primera vez en New York?-

-No lo es . . . Pero las pocas veces que he venido no ha sido, por paseo sino por los congresos médicos-

-¿Entonces no conoces New York?-

-¡No! . . . Estuve en el 2008 por el congreso de Cruzada de Vida . . . ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡En esa época estaba haciendo mi residencia en Tokio! . . . ¿Ósea qué no conociste donde eran las Torres Gemelas y ahora es la Zona Cero?-

-¡No! . . . La verdad no he ido a . . .

-¡MAMI! . . . ¡MAMI Hanna me empujo!-

-¡No es cierto! . . . Me tropecé. . . Con . . .

-¡Mentira! . . . ¡Yo te vi con estos ojitos lindos que se van a comer los gusanos!-

Sakura y Yue empezaron a reírse al ver discutir a las gemelas y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Danna, de dónde sacaste esa frase?-

-¡Es que la abuela Kamila le dice así al abuelito Den cuando está enojada!-

Sakura miro a su esposo y le dijo con malestar:

-¿Y tú piensas a mandarme a un campamento con ellos?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Mi suegra es . . . Una persona demasiado franca-

-¡Yo tengo otra frase y no tiene nada que ver con franca!-

-¡MAMI! . . . ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Hanna

A partir de ese momento Yue y Sakura separaron a las gemelas y Sakura las iba mostrando partes de la ciudad, ese día lo perdieron entre ir al Museo, al paseo en el Central Park y Sakura aprovecho para llevarlos al Empire Stare para que vean desde el piso 86 la vista de la ciudad, no se puso ir al observatorio porque estaba cerrado por la nieve que había caído en el transcurso del día.

Sin duda un paseo familiar para recordar y recién empezaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Después de haber disfrutado el día en familia, Yue y Sakura se retiraron a sus habitaciones no sin antes haber compartido un baño íntimo.

Aunque los sentimientos entre ellos no eran fuertes, como pareja a nivel sexual disfrutaban sin problema alguno de encuentros casuales, sexuales, intensos.

Pero sin duda Sakura después de aquel intenso encuentro con su esposo que se supone debía borrar lo que paso con Xiaoláng al contrario acentuó sus recuerdos impregnados de aquel hombre que amaba.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos al ver dormir a su esposo de lado.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Es extraño! . . . Pensé que luego de estar con Yue olvidaría ha Xiaoláng pero ha sido todo lo contrario. . . ¿Qué está mal conmigo? . . . Yue es un gran hombre . . . ¿Por qué no logro amarlo cómo hombre? . . . [Suspiro de Cansancio] . . . ¡Necesito dejar de pensar en Xi . . . Li! . . . De ahora en adelante le diré Li.

¿Qué es ese ruido?

Sakura se levanto de la cama y al abrir la puerta de su habitación noto a las pequeñas niñas bostezando y Hanna le dijo:

-¡Mami tenemos frío!-

-¿Podemos dormir [Bostezo] contigo mami?- Pregunto Danna

-¡Mami cuéntanos un cuento! - Pidio Hanna y Sakura dijo con cuidado:

-¡Vamos a la cama! . . . Pero con cuidado para no despertar a papá-

-¡OH! . . . ¿Papi ya se durmió?- Pregunto Danna con asombro y Sakura contesto:

-¡Papá está cansado!-

Sakura aparto las cobijas y las pequeñas niñas se acompañaron por supuesto que eso no impidió que Yue despierte y dijo con suavidad:

-¿Qué hacen las princesas despiertas a esa hora?-

-¡Papi tenemos frío!- Dijo Danny y Hanna contesto:

-¡Yo tengo hambre! . . .

Yue miro con sorpresa a su hija y Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Es natural que tengan hambre hace frío! . . . Ordenare chocolate caliente y unas galletas para comer. . .

-¡SI! . . . Por eso queremos a mami. . . -Decían las niñas emocionadas y Yue miro a su esposa y dijo bostezando:

-¡Las consientes mucho! . . . Yo las hubiera mandado de vuelta a su cama, es hora que estas niñas empiecen a dormir sola-

Hanna y Danna miraron a su padre con reproche y ambas dijeron:

-¡Papi malo! . . . Mejor vamos con mami . . .

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante tal cuadro inusual no era la primera vez que las niñas mostraban preferencia por ellas.

Entonces ella pensó con calma:

_-" ¡Definitivamente no cambiaría esto por nada!. . .¡Ni siquiera por ti Xiaoláng! "-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Hong Kong]**

Los padres de Xiaoláng se quedaron sin palabras al ver los documentos en la mesa de comedor, entonces Hien dijo en un tono denotando su malestar:

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?-

-¡La anulación de mi matrimonio, la tengo desde el primer día que me case!-

Ieran se levanto de la silla y dijo con enojo:

-¡Te atreviste a engañar a tus padres!-

-¡CALMATE IERAN!-

-No le grites a tu madre-

-Esta mujer está lejos de ser mi madre, al igual que tú . . . Hien Li, dista mucho de ser mi padre-

Hien iba a protestar cuando Xiaoláng dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡No los quiero ver en el Hospital! . . . ¡No quiero que se entrometan en la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol! . . . ¿Les quedo claro?-

Ieran perdió la compostura y dijo con malestar:

-¿Eso es por aquella mujer?-

Xiaoláng la miro con odio y le dijo antes de salir:

-¡Aquella mujer tiene nombre y se llama Sakura Kinomoto!-

-Nosotros no vamos. . .

-¡No necesito tu permiso Hien para tomar las riendas de mi vida y vivirla como yo desee! . . . ¡NO SE ENTROMETAN! . . . Porque esta vez quién va acabar con ustedes voy hacer yo- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar, dejando a sus padres enojados y con la palabra en la boca.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Es hora de dejar esta maldita casa de una buena vez por todo y poner en orden mi vida y eso incluye traer de regreso a Sakura a mi vida. . . La pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo haré? . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡Difícil pero no imposible!.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 ¡Castigo y Confrontación!

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°10: ¡Castigo y Confrontación!**

**[Días después] **

No eran celos.

No eran iras retenidas.

No era odio.

Pero sencillamente el Dr. Tsukishiro Yue no se pudo contener al tener en frente por primera vez a Li Xiaoláng, el hombre con el que su esposa había tenido un pasado, había hecho planes y al final todo quedo en nada.

Cuando Yue conoció a Sakura, el aun estaba casado con su hermosa esposa Nakuru, sin embargo la joven residente le causo una gran impresión, era extraño ver a una mujer de belleza extraordinaria dedicada cien por ciento a la medicina.

Su vida era el Hospital y sus estudios.

No le conocía amigos.

Ella no tenía vida social fuera del Hospital.

Tenía tal carisma con sus pequeños paciente que sin ser aun doctora se perfilaba hacer una de las mejores en su aérea incluso su esposa que era tan exigente en la aérea no dejaba de alabar su predisposición para colaborar con ella.

La trato y le encanto sin embargo se le hacía raro que una mujer como ella este sola, si él no estuviera tan enamorado en esa época de su amada esposa tenía la certeza que se hubiera enamorado de Sakura.

Pero lejos de sus cálidas sonrisas, sus cordial trato había una mujer que emocionalmente estaba deshecha, una ruptura que le hizo tanto daño durante años la había marcado, fue difícil para Yue como hombre acercarse a ella como mujer, captar su atención se dio por sus hijas cuando pasaron meses en las incubadoras, en aquella unidad de neonatos, Sakura como doctora era una mujer abierta en sus comentarios, le gustaba incluso explicar las cosas de forma detallada para tranquilidad de los padres pero Sakura la mujer era completamente introvertida, no aceptaba salir con compañeros de trabajo, menos aceptaba hablar de ella.

Yue la vio durante las semanas que estuvieron sus niñas en aquel lugar, recibir las visitas de su hermano, el único hombre que realmente, ella se mostraba como era.

Traspasar esa barrera fue una tarea ardua para Yue sobre todo porque él solo con las niñas no iba poder y ahora frente de él, estaba el hombre que su esposa había amado y aunque no le guste reconocer amaba, fueron cuestión de segundos cuando para sorpresa de los presentes [Eriol, Tomoyo, Dr. Clow Reed] pacientes o personas del lugar, Yue no se contuvo le dio un potente golpe en su cara que mando al piso al hombre pero antes que reacción le grito con enojo:

-¡ESO ES POR HABERTE ACOSTADO CON MI ESPOSA! . . . ¿No te basto ser un cobarde y dejarla ir cómo para vengas ahora a entromete en nuestro matrimonio?-

Xiaoláng se paro con el labio destilando un hilo de sangre cuándo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo merecido el golpe! . . . Pero no te permito que me cuestiones por lo que hice en mi pasado-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS LI! . . . Si quieren que atienda al niño, quiero a Li fuera de esto igual que toda su " maldita " familia o se quedas sin galeno. . . Ustedes deciden . .

Tomoyo miro con asombro y con los ojos completamente rojo a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-¡Por favor Xiaoláng!-

-¡Me retirarse por tu hijo! . . . Pero no sé qué diablos estás haciendo aquí cuando es Sakura la que lo debe ver . . .

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Li!- Dijo Yue en un tono frío mientras miraba al Dr. Reed y le dijo:

-Necesito revisar al niño para ver cómo ha evolucionado su enfermedad-

-¿Tiene alguna teoría de lo que pasa?-

-Me temo que sí pero vamos . . . -Yue miro con desdén a Li y le dijo:

-Necesito que la Familia Amamiya-Li nos permita hacer la autopsia del primer niño-

Pasando por alto su mirada impregnada de odio, Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenemos un indicio de lo que puede ser pero no podemos afirmar nada y antes que pregunte. . . ¡Gracias a ustedes me toco suspender mi segunda luna de miel! . . . Por lo que espero su colaboración en el tema de lo contrario puede que sea demasiado tarde para el niño-

Tomoyo se llevo una mano en su boca en señal de horror y Eriol dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¡HABLARE CON ARIEL Y MELING!-

-¡NO! . . . Déjame hablar con ellos, está susceptible por la pérdida de su niño-

[Gruñido] . . . ¡LE RECOMIENDO LI QUE SE MUEVA! . . . Porque estamos cortos de tiempo y aparte deben hacerte varios exámenes de sangre, cada persona que estuvo cerca del niño muerto porque hay riesgo de contagio-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y Xiaoláng pregunto con asombro:

-¿Saben lo qué es?-

-Si es lo que pensamos que puede ser, es mortal para los niños pero también para los ancianos, necesitamos que se hagan las pruebas. . . Dr. Reed lléveme a dónde está el niño-

Tomoyo miro a Eriol y le dijo con pesar:

-¿Nuestro hijo se va morir?-

-¡Ten Fe Tomoyo! . . . El que el Dr. Tsukishiro tenga una sospecha de lo que pueda ser nos da un indicio, Xiaoláng por favor. . .

-¡No necesitas decirlo! -

Xiaoláng salió del lugar para la residencia de su prima para convencerá de dejar hacer la autopsia del pequeño.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Por qué no vino Sakura?. ¿Dónde está?. [Suspiro de Cansancio] . . . Mejor hablo con mi prima, espero que no me de mayores problemas. ¿Por qué Sakura se caso con ese sujeto?. ¡Me cae mal! . . . ¡Maldito me pego duro!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Campamento Evangélico SINOE]**

_Alabare alabare _

_Alabare alabare _

_Alabare a mi señor _

_-¡EXCELENTE CANTICO! . . . ¡ES ASI COMO SE DEBE ALABAR AL SEÑOR! . . . AHORA LA PALABRA DE CRITO DICE: ARREPIENTE PECADOR. . ._ Abrid vuestra biblias en el Libro del Apocalipsis CP3 Versículo 7 . . .

Cantos ensordecedores.

Gritos ensordecedores de parte de los pastores y miembros de las diferentes iglesias invitadas al campamento.

Hablar y criticar abiertamente el hombre y su perdición en un mundo corrompido, producto de las tentaciones del " DIABLO ".

El DIABLO el causante de todos los malos, quienes no estaban con El Señor estaba en contra de ellos e iban a ir al infierno a pagar sus pecados.

Eran los temas que predominaban en el campamento evangélico a los que Sakura tuvo que ir obligada debido a su falta.

Encima soportar los sermones de los suegros de Yue, al menos las niñas no parecían pasar tan mal porque en el grupo de los niños habían actividades para niños, así hablar de DIOS y las santas escrituras no era una tortura como para Sakura.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Maldito YUE! . . . Realmente él si sabe como desquitarse. ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué tienen que gritar tanto?. ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Tengo hambre! . . . ¿Otra vez cantar? . . . ¡ME NIEGO! . . .

-¡Sakura luego de este canto vamos a conocer al pastor de la iglesia!-

-¡Eso es excelente!- Señalo el esposo de la suegra de Yue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Van haber varios bautizos al final del campamento, puedes aprovechar para aceptar a Cristo como tu único salvador-

-¡YO YA ESTOU BAUTIZADA!- Dijo Sakura entre dientes y la suegra de Yue le contesto:

-¡Eso no cuenta eras una bebe! . . . Vamos querida ponte de pie y canta. . . Luego hablamos con el pastor . .

¡SEÑOR DAME PACIENCIA PARA NO ASESINAR A LOS SUEGROS DE YUE O A EL POR HACERME PASAR POR ESTO!

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Sobre este CP puede ser algo controversial por criticar abiertamente la religión evangélica de hecho respeto todo tipo de creencias pero no sé ustedes pero a mí me parece una falta de respeto que LOS EVANGELICOS en general y en ciertas SECTAS cuando hacen sus cultos o campañas saquen unos MEGA-PARLANTES hasta tarde por la noche y aturden con sus cantos y comentarios sobre la BIBLIA lo he vivido en carne propia cuando he ido a la casas de mis amigas o tías y tienen cerca este tipo de lugares, la BULLA es peor que una DISCO, no se puede estudiar, si uno está enfermo no se puede descansar, si uno tiene niños pequeños ellos no paran de llorar porque el ruido perturba, debe haber un límite para esto. **

**En Ecuador no se respeta ni se denuncia a las iglesias por el temor ERRADO QUE DIOS los reprenda pero están causando ruido eso es contaminación y hacen daño. **

**Los dejo con ese comentario y sigo con mis actualizaciones. Me encantarían saber qué piensan al respeto y si desean hablar conmigo me ubican en el Group's Evil ^.^ **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11 Intentando hacer un milagro

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°11: Intentando hacer un milagro.**

Mientras la salud del pequeño Yuna Hiragizawa-Daidoji se deterioraba, la madre del niño dijo en un tono de suplica al galeno:

—Dr. Tsukishiro, por favor dígame qué podemos hacer, a dónde debemos llevar a mi hijo para que se cure, por favor haga algo—

Las lágrimas de Tomoyo lejos de conmover al galeno, le causaron un profundo malestar cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Voy a llamar a mi esposa y a un equipo especialista de doctores que trabajan en la milicia, tengo una idea de lo que puede tener el niño pero no puedo aún decirle lo que sospecho pero necesito un favor—

Eriol que llegaba junto con Ariel le pregunto:

—¿Qué favor doctor?—

Yue miro a los hombres pero sobre todo Ariel y dijo en un tono firme:

—Necesitamos hacer la autopsia de su hijo—

—¿Qué?—preguntó Ariel con desconcierto entonces el galeno afirmo:

—Hace siete años tuvimos un caso similar en uno de los niños que vinieron de África, fue después del conflicto que tuvo U.S.A en Kuwait—

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño cuando Eriol pregunto:

—¿Qué tiene que ver una zona de la península árabe con países africanos?—

—Ciertos grupos terroristas experimentaron con virus y mutaciones genéticas, las pruebas se hicieron en el desierto del Sahara y se extendió en todo el continente como plaga, hubo varios muertos pero sobre todo infante, en donde se encontró una extraña bacteria que se reproduce en el tejido vivo, pero cuando este se muere se calcifica y una vez que entra en contacto con el oxigeno se esparce—

El doctor Reed que llegaba en ese momento dijo:

—¿Esa bacteria solidifica los líquidos?—

—Causa grandes coágulos porque dentro de ella pones sus huevos—

—¿Existe alguna cura?— preguntó Tomoyo con interés y preocupación entonces Yue contesto:

—No lo sé, en esa época yo estuve en Alemania pero Sakura que era aún estudiante de medicina trabajo de forma directa con el equipo que armo el Dr. Hizuri Lince, quién a su vez armo un equipo de médicos militares cómo el Dr. Abel Tendo especialista en genética, el Dr. Methis Hina especialista en neurocirugía, el Dr. Dung-Su Akino especialista en traumatología y el Dr. Azuma Kenta el especialista en cardiología pero ubicarles a mí me tomaría tiempo en cambio a mi esposa, es completamente diferente—

Eriol miro Ariel esperanzado y le dijo:

—Por favor Ariel . . .

—Meiling se va oponer, ella aún no supera la perdida de nuestro hijo, no va permitir esa autopsia—

—Les aconsejo que la convenzan porque la autopsia puede ratificar nuestras sospechas—afirmo el galeno entonces Tomoyo dijo en un tono firme:

—Voy hablar con Meiling, ella paso por esto, yo . . .

Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol trataban de persuadir Ariel, Yue llamo a su esposa de forma paralela y le dijo:

—Entiendo tú enojo pero te llame para pedirte que dejes a las niñas con mis suegros—

—¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó Sakura con interés mientras se alejaba del escandaloso culto evangélico en el que estaba y ponía su mano en una de sus oídos para tratar de escuchar mejor.

Yue no perdió el tiempo en comentarle sus sospechas a su esposa, quién le dijo en un tono firme:

—Iré a Hong Kong pero antes pasaré a Tokio y me llevaré a las niñas, le diré a la nana que las cuide y por supuesto que Yukito nos de una mano con las niñas—

—No creo que mis suegros permitan tal cosa—

—Me importa muy poco tus suegros ni las niñas ni yo estamos cómodas con esto—

—Listo me avisas cuando estés por viajar para organizarnos—

—Trataré de ubicar a los doctores pero no sé si aún ejerzan—

—Ok, dale un beso a las niñas de mi parte—

—Ok, nos vemos en pocos días—

El galeno se dirigió junto con el Dr. Reed a revisar al niño mientras Ariel salía del lugar para intentar hablar con su esposa.

Tenía la certeza que ella no iba colaborar en el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando accidentalmente escucho a Meiling discutir con su esposo en su oficina y ella dijo en un tono serio:

—Lo siento por Tomoyo pero no voy a dejar que profanen la tumba de nuestro bebe—decía Meiling con indignación mientras lágrimas producto de su amargura y dolor empezaban a correr a sus mejillas entonces Ariel dijo en un tono firme:

—Sakura fue clara cuando dijo que necesitaban hacerle la autopsia de nuestro hijo—

—¡Ella es cruel! [Hipo] No puede venir así como si nada a pedir . . . [Sollozo]

—¿Te vas hacer responsable si Yuna muere?. Ellos necesitan hacer la autopsia, no te cierres por favor—

—¡Me niego!—

Xiaoláng no pudo contenerse a ingreso a la oficina de su prima y dijo:

—¡Eres una egoísta!—

Ariel se quedo sin palabras mientras su esposa lo miraba con odio y sus ojos completamente rojos entonces su primo dijo con calma:

—Tú hijo está muerto pero puedes hacer algo por el niño de Tomoyo, si hubiera sido a la inversa, tengo la certeza que ella no hubiera dudado en ayudarte—

—Xiaoláng, déjame solo con mi esposa—

Xiaoláng miro con seriedad Ariel y le pregunto:

—¿Sakura está en Hong Kong?—

—No contestaré esa pregunta, me dejas solo con mi esposa—

Xiaoláng miro a Meiling pero decidió salir del lugar, al hacerlo se topo con su asistente y le dijo:

—Señorita Asami, cancele mi agenda del día—

—Como usted disponga, señor Li—

**[Xiaoláng Pov]**

Si Sakura está en Hong Kong necesito verla y sé perfectamente dónde encontrarlo.

Mientras Xiaoláng se dirigía al hospital donde estaba internado, el hijo de Tomoyo y tenía la certeza que ahí estaba Sakura, ella con su esposo estaban teniendo un mal rato con los padres del niño, finalmente Sakura dijo:

—Sin la autopsia del primer niño no podemos realizar los trasplantes múltiples de órganos—

Eriol y Tomoyo superado la impresión de tener a tal hermosa mujer pero de un temperamento fuerte delante de ellos, Eriol dijo con pesar:

—No hemos conseguido la autorización de los padres de Tian para la autopsia—

Sakura miro a su esposo y al notar la presencia de los doctores Hizuri e Hina dijo con calma:

—Entonces de nada sirve mi presencia aquí, no podemos ingresar a Yuna en la lista de trasplanté sino sabemos si tiene aquella extraña bacteria que come sus tejidos y daña sus órganos, Yue me regreso a . . .

—No—dijo Tomoyo en un tono firme mientras miraba a su esposo y acoto con rapidez:

—Nosotros vamos hablar con Ariel y Meiling, por favor no se regrese a Japón, nosotros. . .

—Tienen veinte y cuatro horas para que se realice la autopsia al niño de lo contrario puede ser demasiado tarde para su hijo—afirmo Sakura en un tono firme, ambos padres se pudieron en alerta y salieron del lugar cuando Yue le pregunto a su esposo en presencia de los otros galenos:

—¿Crees qué puedan hacer algo?—

Lince miró a Sakura y ella dijo con calma:

—No lo sabemos, primero de comprobar lo de la bacteria debemos inyectarlo pero al usar esa inyección de uranio, la radiación va tener efectos colaterales pero nos permitirá controla la reproducción de la bacteria para intentar el trasplantes de órganos múltiples—

[Suspiro] . . . —Iré a revisar al niño. ¿Vas al hotel a descansar?—

—Si Yue—dicha la frase Sakura le dio un corto beso en los labios y se despidió de él y de sus colegas, por lo que tomo su cartera y salió del lugar, al menos por ahora quería salir a descansar mientras pensaba como poder al pequeño niño.

Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta al imponente hombre que venía frente ella que sin que se diera cuenta le agarro de un brazo y la dejo sin palabras cuando le dijo:

—Tú vienes conmigo—

—¿Xiaoláng?. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!—

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, tomará pocos minutos—

—¡Me niego!—

—No me constaría nada tomarte en brazos y sacarte del lugar—

—¡No me amenaces!. ¿Qué quieres?—

—Ven conmigo—

—Si quieres hablar conmigo, lo haremos aquí—

Xiaoláng la miro con seriedad pero dijo con calma:

—Esta bien no me tomará mucho tiempo—

—¿Qué deseas?—

—¿Qué va pasar si Meiling no autoriza la autopsia de su hijo?—

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando él pregunto:

—¿El niño se puede morir?—

—No puedo contestar esa pregunta pero necesitamos realizar esa autopsia—

Xiaoláng iba a preguntar algo más cuando Yue se hizo presente y dijo en un tono que denotaba su malestar:

—¿Interrumpo?—

—Li solo quería preguntar por su hijastro—dijo Sakura en un tono firme mientras miraba a su esposo quién extendió su mano hacia ella y dijo en voz alta:

—Li si tienes alguna consulta pregúntale a su esposa—

—Tomoyo, ya no es mi esposa—dijo Xiaoláng en un tono serio mientras miraba a Sakura entonces Yue se puso de frente de ella y contesto:

—Eso no es problema nuestro, si ya terminaste tus preguntas, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos—

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna cuando Yue tomo a Sakura de la mano, al salir del lugar dijo en voz alta:

—¡Ese sujeto es un cínico!—

Sakura lejos de contestar pensaba internamente:

_" Xiaoláng se divorcio de su esposa, en qué momento paso eso, eso de preguntar por el niño fue una excusa "_

—¿Perturbada por verlo de nuevo?—preguntó Yue en un tono que dejaba de ver su molestia, Sakura apretó su mano y dijo con calma:

—No vine a Hong Kong por él, vine porque tú me pediste que viniera para atender al niño—

—Mantente lejos de él, recuerda te pase de alto una vez tu desliz pero si lo vas a tomar de amante, prefiero que me digas las cosas de frente—

—No tengo intención de hacer eso Yue, una vez que termino con este caso, regresamos a Japón—

Yue beso a su esposa en los labios mientras la ayudaba a subir al taxi, no lejos de ahí Xiaoláng los miraba con el semblante serio pero no dijo palabra alguna por ahora solo se limito a tomar otro taxi, al subir al taxi, el chófer del mismo le dijo:

—¿Dónde le llevo señor?—

—Siga ese taxi, por favor—contesto Xiaoláng en un tono firme.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Sobre este capítulo, lo de la bacteria me lo invente al igual que la inyección de Uranio ^.^ Los necesito para cuadrar la siguiente escena. **

**4.- Les invito a leer:**

**[4.1] Mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: El milagro de la vida [Un OS del FF. Lazos de Familia] ^.^ Y mi actualización de Comprando una novia. **

**[4.2] Les incluyo el mini-avance:**

—¿Nakuru?—

—¿Yue?. Hola, no soy Nakuru soy su hermana Kaho—

—Vaya, recuerdo que mi esposa me dijo que su hermana radicaba en el exterior—

Mientras Yue mostraba interés en la mujer de cabellos rojos, Xiaoláng que lo había seguido se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial cuando dijo con malicia:

—¿Quién es esa mujer?—

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 Esperanzas

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°12: Esperanzas. **

—¡Señora Li suélteme!—dijo Sakura en un tono que dejo ver su molestia, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de su error y dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas:

—¡Lo siento! Pero saber que mi hijo puede tener cura a esa extraña enfermedad, me llena de. . . Tomoyo no podía contener las lágrimas por las emociones que ella estaba experimento al igual que Eriol quién pregunto:

—¿Cuándo lo podrían operar?

—En dos días pero deben estar consientes del alto riegos que tiene un trasplante de órganos múltiples.

—¿Cuáles pueden ser las posibles complicaciones Dra. Kinomoto?—preguntó Tomoyo un poco más calmada entonces Sakura contesto:

—Las complicaciones puede ser. . .

Ella se extendió lo que consideraba necesario para que Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieran claro el riesgo de tal operación que se iba llegar acabo.

Después que Meiling accediera a la autopsia de su pequeño niño: Yuna, el equipo médico liderado por Sakura había constatado la presencia de una extraña bacteria mutante que destruía los tejidos vivos pero al morir, los órganos se solidificaban con esa base, se permitió conseguir por medio de la comunidad médica una vacuna que estaba en prueba para combatir tal extraña bacteria.

La vacuna era a base de uranio, un elemento radio-activo a la que la bacteria no era inmune pero no desaparecía por completo sino que limitaba su reproducción y se unificaba, al hacer eso podían evitar que dicha bacteria traspase otros órganos y se reproduzca nuevamente pero como el daño ya estaba hecho, el siguiente paso esa cambiar aquellos órganos deteriorados, en el caso de Yuna los órganos que se iban a cambiar era el hígado, estomago, intestinos y páncreas.

Por supuesto que conseguir un niño que tenga el mismo tipo de sangre que Yuna y que sea compatible no fue nada fácil pero dado la urgencia del caso al tratarse de una bacteria desconocida se le dio prioridad.

Era un caso que a la comunidad médica le interesaba, de ahí el aporte de equipos de punta y las facilidades en cuanto a la vacuna que estaba en prueba y que solo los militares la tenían por lo que se trabajo en conjunto por supuesto que los efectos colaterales de la vacuna también se temía cómo que el niño al crecer tuviera cáncer o experimente esterilidad pero era un riesgo que se debía correr.

Era eso o dejar que el niño se muera y sus padres no querían eso por lo que agotaron todo los recursos.

Ahora la primera fase de la vacuna fue probada en el pequeño y reacciono de forma favorable eso dio esperanzas a los padres del niño y por supuesto a los galenos, venía la segunda fase, crear el tiempo, preparar un equipo que este perfectamente sincronizado para hacer ese tipo de trasplanté sin error alguno, fuera del equipo externo a los que iban operar para controlar el drenado y limpieza de la sangre, la estabilidad en cuanto a su presión tanto arterial como sistólica, que sus pulmones no colapsen porque para hacer este tipo de operación se iba inducir a un coma y operar en frío.

En fin una serie de elementos que en la teoría sonaba fantástica pero en la práctica realmente daba temor porque incluso hasta el vestuario médico [Trajes de cirugías] iba hacer con material anti-radiación, realmente todo se complicaba.

Los galenos estaban tensos porque este tipo de operación lejos de darles fama hay muchas cosas en juego y aunque la meta principal era salvar la vida del niño, no sabían con que sorpresas se podía encontrar al momento de abrir al pequeño Yuna, porque hay cosas que la ciencia por más equipos precisos que tenga no predice, no salen en los exámenes.

Sin duda un caso que marcaría historia dentro de la comunidad médica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

—¿Te vas a quedar de guardia?—preguntó Yue mientras ingresaba a la unidad de terapia intensiva que se había especialmente adaptado para que la vacuna haga efecto en Yuna entonces su esposa le dijo:

—Me quedo junto con el Dr. Hina, ve a descansar cielo vamos a tener mañana un día complejo.

—Creo que tomare algo en el lobby del hotel, hable con las niñas me preguntaron cuándo regresamos.

Sakura dio una suave sonrisa al pensar en las traviesas niñas y dijo con calma mientras miraba los últimos exámenes realizado al niño:

—Si todo sale bien estaremos con ellas en menos de dos semanas [Bostezo] necesito un café.

—¿Te lo traiga?

—Me relevan en cuarenta y cino minutos creo que podré aguantar.

—Recuerdas qué debes dormir, está operación como mínimo será unas sietes horas.

—Eso es en el mejor de los casos sino hay complicaciones, nos enfrentamos algo completamente desconocido, no sé cómo voy operar con esos guantes, son muy gruesos.

—Sobre eso mañanas nos traerán dos nuevos juegos de guantes, con un espesor menor pero de la misma resistencia.

—Espero que así sea porque hay instrumentos quirúrgicos que se me resbalan, hicimos una prueba con el Dr. Hina y con el Dr. Hizuri , nos paso lo mismo a los tres, ni hablar del Dr. Akino o Kenta, ellos ni siquiera pudieron tomar el bisturí por 10 segundos sin que se les cayera de las manos, así no podemos operar.

—Tranquila, voy a solucionar ese tema.

Luego que Yue saliera del lugar Sakura miró al pequeño niño y dijo:

—Espero que el Señor nos ayude contigo pequeño no se lo he dicho a ninguna personas pero eres el caso más difícil que he tenido en toda mi carrera, espero que no me salgas con alguna sorpresa mañana.

Sakura se centro en monitorear los signos vitales del niño por ahora ella no podía hacer más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Yue había terminado de tomarse su tercer vaso con whisky en el lobby del hotel en el que se hospedaba cuando se quedo perplejo por varios segundos, luego de cerrar sus ojos y frotárselos para tener la certeza que aquella imagen no era un espejismo entonces dijo en voz alta:

—¿Nakuru? ¿Es esto posible? ¿Eres Nakuru?

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos sonrío con suavidad hace mucho tiempo que una persona no la confundía con su hermana muerta y dijo en un tono suave pero firme al reconocer a su cuñado:

—Yue, eres el hombre que fue el esposo de mi hermana. ¿O estoy equivocada?

Esa pregunta hizo que Yue sonriera con incomodidad por su equivocación y dijo con calma:

—¿Eres Kaho? Recuerdo que mi esposa me dijo que tenía una hermana menor pero ella radicaba en el exterior debido a su especialidad. ¿Estudiabas psicología o estoy errado?

—Cercano diría yo pero realmente estudie psiquiatría.

Yue sonrío con suavidad mientras se interesaba en la hermosa mujer que tenía un parecido impresionante con su primera esposa pero lo que él no se había dado cuenta, es que a una distancia prudencial un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar quién discretamente sonrío con malicia y pensaba:

_" ¡Interesante! El galeno muestra un interés extraño por aquella mujer. "_

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.**

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.**

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.**

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.**

**[2] Mil disculpas por la cacografía sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Les dejo los avances de los próximos capítulos que me faltan para terminar esta historia:**

Sakura miró a Xiaoláng con asombro y pregunta con malestar:

—No te permito que inventes cosas sobre mi espo . . . Sakura tuvo que callar cuando Xiaoláng abruptamente le puso su móvil en la cara y dijo con toda mal intención:

—No sé tú pero no parece estar conversando, eso parece que se están . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura lejos de molestarte sintió una profunda tristeza, un desliz por un momento de placer era una cosa pero un desliz involucrando sentimientos de por medio es otra cosa y le dijo a su esposo:

—No estoy enojada, tampoco tendría moral para reclamarte por eso cuando yo hice lo mismo e incluso hasta peor porque a diferencia de tú con Kaho yo . . .

Sakura se quería golpear mentalmente por tener que reconocer lo que sentía por Xiaoláng entonces desvío el tema al decir:

—Kaho no es Nakuru, la estás usando para suplantar a tu esposa muerta. ¡Eso es un error! Eso no se hace ponte en su lugar.

—¿Crees qué no lo sé? No sé que me paso, no quiero lastimar a Kaho no sé cómo. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Voy hacer honesta con ustedes, hicimos todos los que pudimos pero el niño. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar al ver a su niño mientras se aferraba al pecho de Eriol, las emociones. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué haces en Tokio?

—¿Te vas a divorciar?

—Eso es asunto mío y de mi esposo. ¡NO TE ENTROMETAS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué te ciegas podemos . . .

—¡NO! ¡MIL VECES NO! ¿Crees qué tratar de superar nuestra relación fallida fue fácil para mí?—está vez Sakura exploto porque ella había callado por casi diez años todo el dolor que había sentido cuando él rompió con ella por móvil y dijo sin titubear:

—¡ESTA NO ERA LA VIDA QUE HABIA PLANIFICADO PARA MI . . .

**¿Desean ver el desenlace de esta historia? Pues sigan leyendo porque se viene algo intenso y tranquilos está historia tendrá un FINAL CERRADO. **

**[Adicional] La enfermedad y lo que van hacer me lo invente. Un capítulo corto pero necesario para cuadrar las escenas que se vienen ^.^**

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. CP13 Un desliz que trae consecuencias

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°13: Un desliz que trae consecuencias. **

Había pasado cerca de doces horas y en una de las hermosas suites de aquel hotel en donde el matrimonio Tsukishiro estaba hospedado, las prendas en el piso era el resultado de un encuentro carnal, casual y pasional que se había dado.

Yue se levantaba de la cama, con una extraña sensación de desconcierto a su mente llegaba imágenes de él, haciéndole el amor a su amada esposa, pero no a Sakura sino a su primera esposa, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, su garganta estaba completamente seca producto del licor ingerido.

Varias imágenes inundaron su mente, de algo tuvo la certeza, eran recuerdos de algo vivido, tenía la certeza que había tenido sexo, entonces un leve gemido lo alerto cuando noto a la hermosa mujer que dormía de espaldas a él.

Abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto al recordar, él y la hermosa mujer que se parecía a su primera esposa, hablar animadamente, ingerir alcohol y una cosa llevo a otro, iban por el pasillo besándose de forma desenfrenada, no recordaba quién lo había iniciado aquel beso impregnado de lujuria pura, pero el resultado era obvio.

Yue se había acostado con aquella mujer y ahora no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno al desliz de su esposo, Sakura estaba agotada, necesitaba salir del hospital para poder descansar para la operación que estaba programada a la media noche, con lo que no contaba era ver a Xiaoláng al salir de la habitación del niño y preguntó por inercia:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo y es algo importante.

Sakura conocía sus expresiones pero dijo sin darle opción a nada:

—No me interesa, debo ir a descansar para al final del día operar a tu hijastro, así que lo tengas que decir…

—En este momento, tengo la certeza que tu esposo te acaba de ser infiel.

Sakura miró a Xiaoláng con asombro y contestó con malestar, mientras trataba de salir del lugar pero Xiaoláng se puso delante de ella como una muralla:

—No te permito que inventes cosas sobre mi espo…— Sakura tuvo que callar cuando Xiaoláng abruptamente le puso su móvil en la cara y dijo con toda mal intención:

—No sé tú pero no parece estar conversando, eso parece que se están tocándose de una forma sugerente.

La foto mostraba a su esposo besando el cuello de la hermosa mujer, que le causo un gran impacto en Sakura al notal el increíble parecido con la primera esposa de Yue, Xiaoláng mal interpreto su expresión cuando dijo con todo cinismo:

—Creo que su infidelidad es producto del alcohol, porque ambos estaban ebrios y muy animados mientras intercambiaban…Espera a dónde vas, acaso no deseas ver las demás…—Xiaoláng se quedo callado al notar la mirada neutral de ella y su extraña sonrisa que no le gusto, él conocía esa sonrisa, ella solo la usaba cuando el tema poco le importaba y le dijo:

—Escogiste el peor momento para mostrarme el desliz de mi esposo, considerando que a la media noche debo operar a tu hijastro. ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—¿Acaso no te importa qué tu esposo te haya sido infiel?

Sakura contesto con una pregunta, mientras se sacaba su bata médica:

—¿Acaso no es exactamente lo mismo que hice contigo?

Xiaoláng la miro con una expresión de desconcierto y ella río sin gracia cuando dijo en un tono firme:

—No abarques esperanzas, que por algo así terminaré mi matrimonio.

Sakura salió del lugar dejando sin palabras al hombre pero internamente pensaba:

« _¿Quién será aquella hermosa mujer que se parece a Nakuru? ¿Yue se abra acostado con ella?_ »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado menos de una hora, cuando Sakura ingreso a la habitación del hotel en el que estaba hospedad con su esposo y al notar su ausencia, dijo en voz alta:

—Parece que su desliz es real.

El sonido de la puerta la alerto y más cuando vio la cara de pesar de su esposo, que la miró y le dijo:

—¿Lo sabes?

Era obvio que se iba dar cuenta, cuando su esposo llegaba con el hedor del alcohol, marcas en su cuellos sin contar con el labial en su camisa, ni hablar con aquel perfumen de mujer que no era de ella, se animo a preguntar más que todo por curiosidad:

—¿Quién era esa mujer, Yue? ¿La conozco? ¿Cómo se llama?

Yue se saco la leva y la dejo sobre la cama, dijo en un tono cansado:

—Su nombre es Kaho, Kaho Misuki.

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto, cuando Yue le dijo en un tono impregnado de culpabilidad:

—Es la hermana de Nakuru, no lo sabía…—En pocos minutos puso al tanto a su esposa, cómo se dieron las cosas con aquella hermosa mujer.

Sakura lejos de molestarte sintió una profunda tristeza, un desliz por un momento de placer era una cosa pero un desliz involucrando sentimientos de por medio, era otra cosa y le dijo a su esposo:

—No estoy enojada, tampoco tendría moral para reclamarte por esto, cuando yo hice lo mismo e incluso hasta peor porque a diferencia de tú con Kaho, yo…— Sakura se quería golpear mentalmente, por tener que reconocer lo que sentía por Xiaoláng, entonces desvío el tema al decir:

—Kaho no es Nakuru, la estás usando para suplantar a tu esposa muerta. ¡Eso es un error de tu parte!

—¿Crees qué no lo sé? No sé que me paso, no quiero lastimar a Kaho no sé cómo…No te lo puedo explicar, con el alcohol de por medio, sentí…

Yue se enredo con sus propias palabras y Sakura se animo a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado:

—Dime por favor, qué usaste protección.

Yue se quedo sin palabras y Sakura dijo con pesar:

—Si tu desliz trae consecuencias, dudo que nuestro matrimonio continúe.

—Perdóname Sakura—Yue puedo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su esposa y mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos le dijo con suavidad:

—No tengo nada que personar…Aunque eso no signifique que no me desquite.

Su esposo levanto la mirada y ella dijo con una expresión divertida:

—Iras al segundo campamento evangélico que van organizar tus suegros [risas divertidas]—al notar las expresiones de desconcierto de su esposo, ella usos sus mismas palabras cuando le dijo:

—Cuando regresemos a Tokio, llamaré a tus suegros para decirle que estarás encantado de compartir tiempo de calidad con ellos y las niñas.

Yue entre cerró sus ojos y pregunto:

—¿Cuánto tiempo es esta vez?

—Una semana completa.

—¡Me niego!

—No tienes esa opción querido, debes ir al campamento evangélico y tengo la certeza que vas a purificar tu alma y de paso pides a «_Dios _» perdón por tus pecados.

Yue la miró con reproche cuando dijo con malestar:

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra.

Sakura río con gracia cuando dijo:

—La venganzas es dulce querido, ahora ve a tomar un baño, te pondré un suero para que el alcohol en tu sangre se disuelva y veré algo para que comas, recuerda que está noche tenemos una operación compleja.

Yue la miro con reproche cuando Sakura empezó a reír de forma divertida y dijo con toda malicia:

—Puedes usar la biblia y la pandereta que me compraste, sin duda alguna te vas a divertir.

Yue no lo pensó dos veces, cuando se puso la almohada en su cara y grito con enojo, lo que causo que Sakura riera con ganas y ella ratifico:

—De paso le diré a tus suegros que te hagan bautizar.

Sakura se puso de pie, de pronto esa situación adversa se convirtió en una divertida para ella, sobre todo porque pocas veces podía burlarse de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Superado el conflicto, a la media noche y para sorpresa del desconcertado hombre de cabellos castaños, el matrimonio Tsukushiro se mostraba con normalidad, no parecían haber problemas personales entre ellos y junto con el equipo de galenos se dio una de las operaciones más complejas que ellos había realizado.

Los padre del pequeño, estaban entre asustados y estresados, sobre todo Tomoyo, qué de no ser por la presencia de Eriol se hubiera desmoronado.

Para sorpresa de ellos, el matrimonio Amamiya también estaba presente, porque a pesar de todo Meiling quiso ser solidaria con Tomoyo.

Fue una operación complicada, llena de varios sustos en las siete horas que duró, finalmente cuando Sakura salió del quirófano dijo en un tono firme:

—Voy hacer honesta con ustedes, hicimos todos los que pudimos pero hubieron ciertas complicaciones…

—¡NO!—Tomoyo empezó a llorar de forma desolada y Sakura dijo con rapidez a una de las enfermeras:

—Denle un calmante a la señora Li—Ella no sabía que Tomoyo ya no era la esposa de Xiaoláng pero lejos de profundizar en el tema, dijo con rapidez:

—Las siguientes veinte y cuatro horas son claves para la recuperación del niño.

Tomoyo sintió como que si su alma regresara a ella y Eriol se animo a preguntar:

—¿Yuna resistió a la operación?

—La resistió pero no se alegren aún, si bien la parte más difícil ya paso, en un trasplante múltiple de órganos se pueden dar fallos o un rechazo…—Sakura y los galenos pusieron al tanto a los padres como a las personas del lugar, de todas las complicaciones que se pueden dar en el post-operatorio, si bien era un procedimiento de rutina, luego de enfrentarse algo desconocido, ellos no podían dar por sentado que todo iba estar bien, esas horas posterior a la operación del niño eran criticas.

Finalmente el doctor Akino intervino y dijo:

—Durante las próximas horas lo vamos a monitorear, se le permitirá a los padres del niño verlo pero solo por cinco minutos no más.

Mientras los galenos se iban a cambiar, los padres fueron preparados para ingresar a la sala especial de terapia intensiva que expreso había sido adaptada para este caso.

El impacto para los padres, fue grande sobre todo al ver al niño entubado, pálido, con los labios resecos y de color lila bajo.

El niño no parecía dormido sino muerto.

Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar al ver a su niño mientras se aferraba al pecho de Eriol, las emociones en ella eran un carrusel, cuando Sakura ingreso y le dijo en un tono firme:

—Su hijo no está muerto, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar para que cuando él despierte, la vea con otra expresión.

Esas palabras sonaban crueles pero eran necesarias, cuando Eriol se animo a preguntar:

—¿Cree usted qué el bebe salga de eso?

—Aunque parezca contradictorio, el organismo de los niños son fuertes, un adulto bajo esas condiciones hubiera muerto en la sala de operaciones, hasta ahora todo está controlado y si pasa algo, estamos aquí para ayudar.

—¡Gracias doctora!—dijo Eriol con suavidad mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, quién trataba de dejar de llorar pero no podía, entonces el doctor Reed que ingreso al lugar dijo:

—Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar porque cuando despierte su hijo los va necesitar.

Los padres del niño salieron del lugar en completo silencio, cuando el doctor Reed se quedo a solas con Sakura la pregunto:

—¿Cómo ve el caso?

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y dijo con firmeza:

—Se va recuperar.

—¿Por qué no le dijo eso a los padres?

—Porque estas horas son criticas.

El doctor sonrío con suavidad, sabía que la doctora estaba siendo precavida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Un mes después]**

Finalmente el pequeño Yuna se había recuperado, por supuesto tenía que estar bajo un estricto tratamiento.

Mientras Sakura daba las últimas instrucciones a los padres del niño, Yue recibía una llamada que lo dejaba sin palabras entonces dijo con desconcierto:

—¿Cómo dices?

—Yue, tengo un retraso.

Yue calmo sus emociones, cuando dijo en un tono firme:

—¿Te hiciste una prueba de sangre?

—No, pero…

—Se supone que está noche regreso a Tokio, ven al hospital y te haré la prueba de sangre.

Mientras Yue terminaba de darle las instrucciones a Kaho, su esposa se acerco a él y le preguntó:

—¿Listo para regresar a Tokio? Extraño a mis niñas, cuando estemos con ellas, debemos tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones, las necesitamos…¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos que hablar.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.**

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.**

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.**

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia, solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.**

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Sigan leyendo se viene el capítulo final de esta historia. **

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP14Porque el final es el inicio de algo

**[PASIÓN CONTENIDA]**

**CP. N°14: Porque el final es el inicio de algo. **

**[Horas después]**

«_Decepción_» Esa era la palabra que describía el rostro de Yue y el desconcierto de su esposa.

Sakura finalmente miró a Kaho y le preguntó, disimulando su malestar:

—¿No deberías estar feliz?

—¡Lo siento! Es qu…—Kaho no sabía, cómo explicar que ella siempre quiso ser madre, pero al ver el resultado negativo de la prueba de sangre, su expresión cambio de ansiedad a decepción y algo similar pasaba con Yue.

Sakura se sentía, fuera de lugar cuando se animo a preguntar:

—¿Yue, qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Eh! No entiendo la pregunta.

—Primero estabas aterrado con la noticia, qué tu desliz pudo haber tenido consecuencias y ahora que no las hay muestras esa cara de decepción.

Yue no sabía explicar lo que sucedía con él, cuando miró a Kaho y le dijo con firmeza:

—Nosotros debemos regresar a Tokio.

—¡Entiendo! Lamento realmente todo el problema que les he causado—dijo Kaho con pesar y Sakura frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía la manera de reaccionar de ambos, sabía que su esposo durante todo ese mes en Hong Kong no volvió a salir con Kaho ni menos volver a repetir su desliz pero la manera como reaccionaba no era la que esperaba Sakura, finalmente ella dijo:

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

Tanto Yue como Kaho se quedaron en silencio, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto y dijo con pesar:

—¿Será posible que se …se aman?—Sakura no sabía cómo hacer esa pregunta y Yue dijo sin vacilar:

—Querida, debemos regresar a Tokio.

—Yo debo regresar Alemania, buen viaje.

—Igualmente, espero que te des tiempos de visitar a tus sobrinas.

—Si tu esposa no tiene problema alguno, me encantaría.

Sakura cruzo los brazos mientras miraba de un lado a otro, se sentía como una violinista de una mala película de romance y dijo con molestia:

—Ustedes dos son unos tontos. ¡Me voy!

Sakura salió del hospital dejando a un lado, a su esposo y a la mujer que estaban desconcertados de su comentario con lo que no contaba era encontrar a Xiaoláng a la salida del lugar y este vino hacia ella y le pregunto de forma directa:

—¿Regresas a Tokio?

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Te equivocas, durante todo el mes, me evadiste, te negaste hablar conmigo y lo acepte porque debías velar por la salud de Yuna pero él está bien y…

—¿El punto es?

—¿Vas a pasar por alto el desliz de tu esposo cuando es obvio qué se interesa por aquella mujer? ¿Te vas a divorciar?

—Eso es asunto mío y de mi esposo. ¡No te entrometas!

—Pero tu relación con él no tiene futuro.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—¿Por qué te ciegas podemos . . .

—¡NO! ¡MIL VECES NO! ¿Crees qué tratar de superar nuestra relación fallida fue fácil para mí?—está vez Sakura exploto, había callado por casi diez años todo el dolor que había sentido y dijo sin titubear:

—¡ESTA NO ERA LA VIDA QUE HABIA PLANIFICADO PARA MI!

—¡Lo siento! Sé que…

—Tú no sabes nada Xiaoláng, optaste por lo más fácil, ni siquiera me distes la cara cuando terminaste conmigo, eso no te lo voy a perdonar NUNCA y aunque me divorcie NUNCA volvería contigo.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan intransigente?

—Desde el mismo momento que me apartaste de tu lado de forma tan abrupta. Ve con tu esposa y vive tu vida.

—Tomoyo ya no es mi esposa.

Sakura se quedo callada por varios segundos y Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—Anule mi matrimonio, el mismo día que me case con ella.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Xiaoláng quedo sin palabras esta vez, cuando ella afirmo:

—Eres un cobarde.

—Mi padre…

—Me importa muy poco tu familia, en este momento, después de diez años, tus justificativos no me interesan, prefiero mil veces quedarme sola a estar contigo.

Las palabras de Sakura no eran ciertas, pero después de todo lo que paso, era hora de poner un punto final a esa historia y seguir con su vida, al menos esa era su idea.

Xiaoláng la miro salir del lugar, cuando una sonrisa ladina cruzo por su rostro y dijo en voz baja:

—Ella se ve sexy cuando se enoja. ¿Cuánto más le durara su enojo conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tomoeda]**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—decían al mismo tiempo, los niños incluido los hermanos mayores de la pequeña Aiko, la hija menor de Touya y su esposa Rika.

Tanto Khueng como Jin, estaban cerca de sus abuelos y ambos dijeron con emoción:

—¿belo [abuelo] dónde está la tía Sakura?

Fujitaka miró a Nadeshiko y ella dijo con diversión:

—La tía Sakura llegara esta noche, no puede antes porque tuvo una operación de emergencia.

Khueng se adelanto a preguntar:

—¿bela [abuela] y vendrá con las gemelas?

Nadeshiko sonrío con incomodidad, luego del divorcio de Sakura y Yue, a pesar de todo, Sakura seguía viendo a las niñas, entonces dijo:

—Lo siento niños pero Hanna y Danna, están con sus padres [Yue y ahora su nueva esposa Kaho] de viaje por India, pero al final del mes nos vienen a visitar.

Ante ese comentario, los niños se desanimaron un rato pero en ese momento era momento de abrir los regalos por los que ambos se dirigieron hacia su hermana.

Touya vino hacia ellos y dijo con pesar:

—Sakura, me hizo llegar los regalos para ni hija, la semana pasaba.

—¿Vendrá?—pregunto su padre con curiosidad y Touya contestó:

—Me dijo que sale de quirófano, pasa por su pent-house y se viene a la fiesta.

—Creo que vendrá para la cena—. Contestó Nadeshiko con diversión y su esposo contestó:

—Mi hija necesita unas largas vacaciones.

—¿La secuestramos?—preguntó Touya en un tono divertido y su esposa Rika, se hizo presente en el lugar y pregunto con diversión:

—¿A quién vas a secuestrar?

Esa pregunta hizo reír a todos, pero mientras ellos celebraban cierta castaña salía agotada del quirófano, había terminado de llegar a su carro, cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Necesito unas vacaciones.

—Sus deseos son ordenes mi señora.

—¿Qué?—Sakura no pudo reaccionar, cuando sintió un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo que la hizo perder el sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Sakura se levantaba completamente desconcertada, el leve dolor de cabeza la estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato pero verse con aquel sugestivo bikini y aquella blusa de seda transparente la puso en alerta.

De alguna manera el lugar se le hacía familiar pero no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que el suave olor del pescado asado inundo sus sentidos, al salir de la habitación se quedo sin palabras, cuando noto al hombre que el era familiar y pregunto sin pensar:

—¿Qué significa esto Xiaoláng?

El hombre que estaba en traje de baño y con delantal de cocina dijo con diversión:

—Estoy preparando la cena, recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba el pescado al carbón.

—No te hagas el desentendido. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Siempre me gusto el color blanco en ti, te vez muy linda.

—¡Xiaoláng! ¿Dónde estamos?—Sakura ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando él señalo con diversión:

—Dijiste que necesitabas unas vacaciones. Voile! Solo cumplí tus órdenes.

Sakura se quedo callada cuando noto la hermosa villa, la piscina, el mar a lo lejos entonces abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto al recordar:

_«Juró que cuando seas mi esposa, nos perderemos por un año en nuestra luna de miel»_

_«¿Un año? ¿Es eso posible?»_

_«Claro, compraré una isla, es más la llamaré: Cerezo y nos perderemos por completo de la civilización»_

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos y dijo con malestar:

—Dime Li Xiaoláng, qué no estamos en una isla…—. Ella calló al ver el semblante divertido del hombre que le dijo:

—Realmente estoy fuera de práctica, creo que necesito hacer otro salmón porque este se quemo [risas divertidas]— al notar el semblante serio de Sakura, quién lo miraba con reproche Xiaoláng dijo con diversión:

—Había comprado esta isla, el mismo día que te propuse matrimonio, he venido pocas veces pero me gusta este lugar.

—Sabes, el secuestro es penado por ley.

Xiaoláng dejo todo y se acerco a ella con sigilo, entonces señalo con diversión:

—Estamos en alguna parte del océano pacifico mi amor, no hay forma que lleguen hasta aquí.

—Mis padres…—Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando sintió, uno de los dedos de Xiaoláng sobre sus labios y él señalo con calma:

—Les envíe una nota en tu nombre. ¿Te gustaría ver la nota?

—No creo qué te ha…—. Ella se quedo sin palabras cuando Xiaoláng reconoció sin problema alguno:

—Sabía que algún día, me iba ser útil saber hacer tu letra y por supuesto tu firma.

Sakura ya se estaba enojando por tal osadía, cuando Xiaoláng la agarro de la cintura y le dijo con calma:

—Juró que si hubieras continuado con tu matrimonio con Yue, me iba alejar de ti pero no tiene sentido que sigamos separados, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿No crees?

Sakura iba decir algo pero el beso de Xiaoláng no le dio tregua, ese fue el inicio de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos años después]**

Los Li, en particular pasaron un mal momento al pedir públicamente disculpas a la Familia Kinomoto y por supuesto a la nueva esposa del heredero del imperio Li.

Ariel y Meiling, también se vieron obligados a darle una disculpa pública a Sakura Li, sobre todo después de tener su segundo hijo, pero antes que Xiaoláng se casé con ella, en una ceremonia privada.

Pero sin duda alguna, la noticia que era los titulares del momento era el anuncio del embarazo de la señora Li.

Ambas familia, Li y Kinomoto fueron sorprendidos con esa noticia.

Ese bebe sin duda alguna, complemento la felicidad de la pareja, que finalmente vivían juntos como el matrimonio que desean tener desde un inicio.

Sin duda alguna, nuevos planes a futuros se hacían, pero esta vez con la confianza que se iba a concretar, sobre todo porque su amor venció toda su adversidad y nada ahora los podría separar.

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fin del FF. Pasión Contenida]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.**

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.**

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.**

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.**

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final. **

**Les dije que les daría un final cerrado pero expreso no profundizo en palabras azucaradas para no hacerlo tan trillados y si bien iba lanzar un final abierto, creo que ya los he sucumbido tantos con mis finales abiertos, que era hora de usar los finales cerrados, a pesar que en esta historia tenía ganas de arrastrar a Xiaoláng por su actitud. Sigan leyendo porque se vienen más finales de la mayoría de mis historias. **

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
